Le Miroir des Rêves
by Melior
Summary: Lors d'une exposition sur les mangas, Juliana Summers se retrouve accidentellement propulsée dans le monde de FF7. Là-bas, une mystérieuse maladie décime la population. Est-ce Jenova… ou quelque chose de pire ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic dans cette rubrique. Mais vu ce qui m'est arrivé récemment, il y a de quoi s'y remettre. _

_Certains anciens lecteurs (s'ils lisent ce chapitre) sauront que je suis une masseuse Amma professionnelle, une technique japonaise. _

_Et aujourd'hui, 1__er__ novembre, en France, à Montreuil, il y avait la Chibi Japan Expo. Je faisais partie du personnel du stand Touchline visant à masser les clients et les membres de l'exposition. Même des dessinateurs de manga sont venus au stand pour se faire masser ! _

_Aaaaah, c'était trop le pied, cette expo ! Dommage que je n'ai été prise que le dernier jour ! _

_Mais c'était d'enfer ! Et ça a ravivé en moi la flamme de l'univers des mangas, alors je m'y suis remise, car cette journée là-bas m'a inspiré ce nouveau début de fic que voici ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie et Naomie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Prologue  
**

Un tunnel… Il n'y avait que de la fumée, ici. Beaucoup y auraient vu cet endroit comme un antre de cauchemars, un repaire de ténèbres et de solitude.

Mais ici, Julia se sentait bien. Car elle pouvait voir le sol. Et, au lieu d'une terre noire, sèche ou aride, se trouvait un immense miroir d'eau d'un bleu glacial. Curieusement, elle ne s'enfonçait pas dedans. Elle le surplombait. Il était froid, mais c'était une fraîcheur agréable, qui lui donnait la sensation d'être vivante.

Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer sur un immense miroir étincelant, rempli d'étoiles.

Et soudain… le réveil sonna.

D'un geste rageur, Julia plaqua sa main dessus.

_Encore un beau rêve qui part en fumée ! _pensa tristement la jeune fille.

À travers sa moustiquaire, elle regarda l'écran digital. Il était six heures et demi du matin. Lentement, la jeune fille se leva et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux dorés.

Elle aurait aimé dormir plus. Un dimanche en plus ! Elle avait fêté Halloween tard hier soir, et cela n'avait apparemment pas été une brillante idée.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait aller travailler. Elle détestait cette idée. La jeune fille traîna les pieds dans la cuisine, se mit une casserole de lait à chauffer puis alla dans la salle de bains.

Une fois propre, elle dut mettre la tenue réglementaire pour sa profession : chaussures noires unies, pantalon noir uni et T-shirt blanc uni. La seule chose qui la rassurait, c'était le porte-bonheur qu'elle portait toujours dans ses longs cheveux, une fois qu'ils étaient tressés en natte : une barrette ornée de perles en forme de boutons de fleurs. Les perles qui composaient le motif étaient belles, toutes de couleurs différentes… Elle aimait quand la lumière illuminait des perles. Les boutons de fleurs semblaient prêts à s'épanouir.

Une fois habillée, elle courut dans la cuisine juste à temps pour empêcher tout le lait de se sauver de la casserole.

Puis, une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, son badge agrafé sur son T-shirt, elle revint dans la chambre et se prépara à la première dure épreuve de la journée.

Julia (Juliana Summers pour les étrangers) était une masseuse de technique japonaise. Mais la jeune fille n'aimait pas trop cela.

Quand elle était plus petite, elle avait rêvé de devenir infirmière pour aider sa mère, qui exerçait déjà dans cette profession. Mais cette dernière avait refusé, lui conseillant de s'orienter vers quelque chose de plus réjouissant que de faire des piqûres aux gens et les entendre gémir quatre jours sur sept.

Julia s'était donc orientée vers des techniques plus zen, mais visant aussi à aider les gens. Le problème était de savoir se faire une clientèle. Quand on parlait de massages, les gens se mettaient souvent à fantasmer. D'autant que la jeune fille était belle. Âgée de seize ans, avec de beaux yeux verts, de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, elle avait tout d'une princesse des temps celtiques. Son côté irlandais, du côté de son père.

Mais de par sa profession, Julia avait souvent reçu des coups de fil glauques. Heureusement qu'elle avait un répondeur et une bonne intuition pour filtrer les messages !

Et puis, aujourd'hui, elle ne risquait rien. Elle allait à une exposition pour masser des clients et des exposants. Et elle rencontrerait d'autres collègues.

Mais la partie du boulot qu'elle détestait le plus : porter la grosse chaise de massage dans sa housse en forme de violoncelle. Et sa mère qui affirmait lui avoir offert le modèle light ! Elle ne voyait pas la différence entre ça et la version Magnum. La légère coûtait moins cher, cent euros de différence comparée à celle à quatre cents, mais bon…

_Bon, arrête de grommeler, vas-y ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle saisit la housse par la hanse latérale et sortit aussi silencieusement que possible de l'appartement. Sa mère dormait encore.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers des trois étages, puis sortit de l'immeuble et traversa la rue jusqu'à la station de métro. Une peste, le dimanche, car les trains se faisaient plus rares. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était levée avec une heure d'avance.

Enfin, le métro arriva. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci. Mais, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa station finale, elle pouvait voir des nouveaux passagers. Ils arboraient des costumes étranges, évoquant des tenues de personnages de manga. D'autres avaient des tenues caricaturales d'étudiants avec des badges japonais.

Julia sourit. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'évoquaient toutes ces tenues, elle aimait ça. Oh, elle reconnaissait le costume Naruto du petit blondinet, et la fille déguisée en l'invoker Yuna de FFX. Mais elle ne connaissait pas tous les mangas.

C'était plutôt Eddie le spécialiste. Soudain, deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux.

« Coucou, sœurette ! »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Eddie ! »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un garçon noir de son âge. Il avait troqué son traditionnel jogging contre un kimono noir et un katana.

Eddie était son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Il la faisait toujours rire. Et lui pensait qu'elle était la seule à ne pas se moquer de lui ou à se lasser de ses blagues. Eddie était une boule d'énergie et de pitreries qui lui faisait un bien fou, dans sa vie triste et morose. Julia était le sourire et l'amie fidèle dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Certains avaient souvent pensé qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Mais Eddie et Julia se considéraient comme frères et sœurs. L'idée d'être plus que ça leur faisait penser à un inceste. Ils étaient frères et sœur, amis pour la vie.

« Alors, prête à masser des personnages de manga toute la journée ? » dit le jeune homme.

Julia haussa des épaules.

« Si tu me soutiens face à la patronne, ça ira. »

La patronne était ainsi que les masseurs surnommaient la dirigeante de l'entreprise de massage _Tao Attitude_ où ils travaillaient. Grande, maigre, avec des cheveux grisonnants et des petites lunettes en demi-lune, Naomi Belferast était la supérieure de Julia.

Enfin, le métro arriva à destination. Julia se leva et fit mine de prendre sa chaise, mais Eddie la prit sans hésiter, comme si c'était naturel. La jeune fille le suivit avec un sourire intérieur. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur son frère.

Ils sortirent dans la rue et se dirigèrent vers le palais des congrès. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi les portes grâce au badge d'exposante de Julia, tous deux se figèrent.

C'était la première fois qu'ils entraient ici. Et même s'ils avaient vu les affiches plusieurs jours auparavant, ils n'auraient jamais cru que l'exposition serait comme ça.

Il y avait des stands présentant des DVD de _Deathnote_, _Les 12 royaumes_, _Naruto_, _Yu-Gi-Oh_, _Bleach_, _Advent Children Complete_… et plein d'autres encore.

Un autre présentait des accessoires des différentes séries, et même des jeux vidéo _Final Fantasy_. On pouvait même voir une reproduction véritable de la gunblade de Squall Leonhart de FFVIII. Une pancarte indiquait « _Ne pas y toucher_ » en lettres majuscules. Mais rien que de par l'éclat et la majesté de l'objet, Julia n'aurait pas osé s'en approcher.

Il y avait des stands d'essai pour des nintendo, un coin snack spécial Matsuri qui faisait office de sushi-bar, et même quelques petits étals où l'on vendait des éventails et des objets japonais typiquement artisanaux. Julia se figea en voyant un stand où l'on présentait de splendides yukatas.

Eddie sourit.

« Je parie que tu flashes sur la bleue », dit le jeune homme.

Encore une fois, il avait bien deviné. Julia adorait le bleu. Même si le vert lui allait très bien aussi, de par la couleur de ses yeux.

« Mademoiselle Summers ! » dit une voix sèche.

Julia se retourna, et son étincelle rêveuse face aux jolies robes japonaises disparut lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleus acier de sa supérieure.

Elle fit mine de se tourner vers Eddie pour reprendre sa chaise. Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger s'approcher davantage de cette vieille qu'il détestait.

Mais Eddie garda la poignée de la housse dans sa main et marcha le premier vers la vieille femme, l'air décidé. Julia le suivit timidement.

« Que faites-vous là, Eddie ? »

« Vous aviez donné une invitation gratuite à Julia pour qu'elle puisse amener quelqu'un. Ben, voilà, je suis là, et je l'aide », dit le garçon.

« Je pensais à la famille. »

« Je sais. Mais sa mère est occupée. Alors, il ne restait que du côté des amis. Bon, j'te laisse, mais je reviendrai te voir, sœurette. Au revoir, Noémie. »

« Naomie ! »

« C'est pareil ! »

Eddie s'enfuit avant qu'elle eût le temps de répliquer. Julia se retourna et commença à déplier sa chaise, pour cacher son sourire.

La journée allait commencer, autant ne pas s'attirer les ennuis comme Eddie. Elle ignorait encore que bientôt, une montagne de problèmes allait lui tomber dessus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il courrait aussi vite que possible à travers les rues, la caisse dans ses bras. Son contenu ne cessait de cogner d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Pour la millième fois, il maudit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Pourquoi… ? _

Il sentit soudain une chaleur étrange se former dans la boîte, qu'il perçut au contact du carton. Un vrombissement retentit, comme si une ruche s'était éveillée à l'intérieur. Une faible lumière blanche traversa les fentes du carton. Il se figea, attendant que cela se calme. Enfin, la chaleur disparut.

Puis il reprit son chemin vers le Palais des Congrès où avait lieu la _Yume no Expo_ sur le Japon et les mangas.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ce n'est que le premier chapitre. J'ai changé le titre de l'expo, je ne voulais pas faire véridique à ce point. J'ai donc mis Yume no Expo, l'expo du rêve, au lieu de Chibi Japan Expo. _

_Ça vous intéresse ? Vous voulez la suite ? Mettez-moi des reviews, que je sache si je dois continuer cette fic ou pas. _


	2. Un mystérieux pouvoir

_Merci à Tsukiyo2894, Mnevis, Nmfrter, Lys9191 et Ayame-Nightbreed pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à utau23 pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris. _

_Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Un mystérieux pouvoir**

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie et Naomie. _

Julia n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle fasse une pause. Cela faisait maintenant plus deux heures et demie qu'elle massait des clients.

La technique n'était pas difficile. Elle consistait à exécuter un kata qui durait quinze minutes sur une personne habillée et assise sur une chaise spéciale pliante, cette chaise que Julia avait dû transporter dans cette maudite housse lourde depuis sa maison jusqu'ici.

Et comme chaque massage durait quinze minutes (en comptant les minutes de dialogue pour informer la personne de ce qu'on allait lui faire, si elle avait bien mangé, si elle n'était pas fatiguée ou blessée quelque part), elle en était à peu près à son douzième massage sans pause.

À force d'appuyer sur le dos des gens, elle avait mal aux bras et commençait à transpirer un peu, malgré l'eau qu'elle buvait dans une bouteille près de sa chaise.

Sans parler des critiques de Naomie, qui avait supervisé sa technique de massage avant qu'elle commence.

Leur stand était plutôt bien situé. Ils étaient cinq masseurs, chacun avec leur chaise, et prenait les clients qui se présentaient. Le stand se trouvait près de l'une des entrées du Palais des Congrès. La jeune fille aimait bien détourner parfois le regard vers les portes de verre. Il y avait une foule de gens, la majorité étant des jeunes déguisés en héros de mangas. Leurs costumes faisaient rêver la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une sorte de rêve. C'était bien plus gai que de masser dans un musée de la ville ou un vide-grenier en plein air !

Elle avait fini de masser une fille vêtue comme une fan du groupe _Hangry & Angry_ quand elle sentit son ventre gargouiller. N'y tenant plus, elle marcha jusqu'à la table où était assise Naomie, occupée à écrire les rendez-vous des clients pour l'après-midi.

Julia l'informa qu'elle allait manger un morceau puis elle reviendrait. Une fois l'accord un peu sec obtenu de sa supérieure, la jeune fille enfila sa veste noire, mit son sac sur son épaule puis se tourna vers chemin des escalators. Le sushi-bar se trouvait au deuxième étage.

Elle fit un pas dans cette direction quand un bruit dans son dos la fit sursauter. Curieuse, elle se retourna.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La boîte devenait de plus en plus instable. Il devait se dépêcher, l'amener dans un endroit sous terre ou ce serait fichu. Arrivé près de l'entrée, il reconnut l'un des gardes de sécurité.

Celui-ci le prit par le bras et le conduisit vers une entrée plus discrète que les autres. C'était celle près du stand de massage. Il y avait un peu moins de monde là qu'aux autres stands où des masses de gens regardaient des vidéos ou jouaient à la nintendo.

« Vous l'avez, alors ? » dit le garde.

« Oui, mais j'en perds le contrôle. Il faut vite l'amener sous terre avant qu'elle s'active, ou sinon, qui sait quelles en seront les conséquences ? ! »

« Je croyais que les batteries s'étaient vidées ? »

« Impossible de les enlever sans provoquer une nouvelle activation, cette chose est comme… vivante ! Et elle est en train de rendre son dernier souffle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le garde grimaça de dégoût. Pourquoi avaient-ils inventé cette chose, en premier lieu ?

Ils venaient de franchir la porte et passaient devant le stand de _Tao Attitude_ quand soudain, la boîte se mit à vibrer avec force. Le vrombissement qui en sortit fut si fort que tout le monde autour d'eux regarda dans leur direction.

Une jeune masseuse blonde se tenait le plus près d'eux. Elle baissa les yeux vers la boîte. Soudain, les morceaux de scotch se détachèrent, les rabats s'ouvrirent et une étrange machine ressemblant à un globe de métal noir apparut.

Son rayon envahit l'espace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia ne comprit rien. Elle avait vu ces hommes, la boîte s'ouvrir, cette drôle de chose à l'intérieur, puis… plus rien. Juste une grande lumière.

Elle sentit soudain le sol disparaître sous ses pieds, puis une espèce de vortex de lumière s'ouvrir devant elle. La jeune fille se mit à tomber dedans à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Elle voulut crier, mais elle était trop choquée pour oser seulement respirer. Et ça allait si vite !

Elle ferma les yeux, suppliant que ça s'arrête. Enfin, la sensation de tomber dans le vide s'arrêta. Le vortex déboucha sur un nouveau paysage. Julia atterrit brutalement au sol et resta un moment allongée, tant elle était sous le choc.

Son cerveau mit un moment à capter tout ce qui se passait. D'abord, il faisait très chaud. Avec effort, la jeune fille se redressa. Sa tête lui faisait mal !

Le ciel avait une teinte verdâtre. Julia se redressa et mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle n'était plus au salon des mangas. Elle se trouvait sur une pente rocheuse, dans une grande étendue déserte jalonnée d'herbes sèches.

La jeune fille se tenait au pied d'un grand arbre mort. Derrière ses grandes branches nues et racornies, elle pouvait voir le soleil, immense boule de lumière aveuglante dans un ciel d'une étrange couleur verdâtre.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Non…_ pensa Julia.

Il faisait si chaud, alors qu'à Paris, c'était la fin de l'hiver ! Et cet endroit évoquait plus un désert d'Afrique qu'une ville d'Europe. Où était-elle ?

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout était si flou !

Mais que s'était-il passé, au juste ? Julia ne comprenait rien. Malgré la chaleur torride qui régnait dans cet espace, elle frissonna. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être seule en cet instant.

Anxieuse, elle s'approcha du bord élevé de la pente. Ce qu'elle vit en contrebas la frappa de stupeur. Une imposante tour de métal était visible au fond d'une cuvette. C'était une espèce d'immense gratte-ciel construit de façon maladroite, hérissé de poutres et de plaques de métal.

Un étrange logo rouge vif était placardé en haut. On pouvait lire en lettres d'or : « _Shinra Electric Power Company_ ». Un grand fossé circulaire avait été creusé autour de cette tour.

Un chemin descendait le long de la pente, menant vers cette étrange construction. Curieuse, Julia descendit la pente, vers la tour.

Arrivée près du fossé, elle se pencha. Loin en contrebas, elle pouvait voir une espèce d'immense rivière qui s'écoulait sous ses pieds. Cela aurait pu paraître normal, si ce n'était sa couleur. L'eau était d'un vert lumineux, et une odeur très bizarre s'en dégageait : on aurait dit un mélange de soufre, de vitriol, d'huile de vinaigre et de menthe concentrée. Julia n'aimait pas du tout cette odeur.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, la jeune fille ne sentit pas une présence derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit avec surprise quelqu'un de blessé, à quelques mètres d'elle.

On aurait dit un humain. Un homme, en fait. Il portait un long manteau de cuir noir et avait des cheveux longs et argentés. La jeune fille crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais malgré ses traits, c'était bien un homme. Elle lui fixait la vingtaine. Mais le plus troublant était ses yeux. Ils étaient verts lumineux, comme l'eau que Julia regardait quelques minutes auparavant.

Il était allongé sur le sol contre un rocher, ses mains pressées sur son ventre. Une plaie sanguinolente était visible sous ses mains. Il regardait la jeune fille avec un mélange de douleur, colère et… crainte ?

Julia eut un frisson. Elle aurait aimé s'approcher pour l'aider, mais il avait l'air menaçant malgré tout. Elle vit une espèce de fusil argenté à quelques centimètres de sa main.

L'inconnu regarda l'arme et serra les dents. Julia comprit qu'il était partagé entre l'envie de la prendre et celle de garder ses mains sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

La jeune fille réfléchit à toute vitesse. Que faire ? L'aider ? S'enfuir ? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait même pas !

Mais d'un autre côté, elle était seule et perdue ici. En l'aidant, peut-être qu'il l'aiderait aussi en échange ?

Mais il y avait un autre problème, encore plus grave que les autres. Un problème que la jeune fille avait depuis sa naissance. Un secret qu'elle n'avait jamais divulgué jusque-là.

Pesant le pour et le contre, elle finit par prendre sa décision. Elle ferma les yeux, posa les mains sur son cœur et inspira profondément.

Sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme, le corps de Juliana s'illumina d'une douce lumière blanche, vaguement bleutée. La lumière jaillit de son corps et flotta jusqu'au jeune homme, qui sentit une chaleur l'envelopper.

Il sentit le sang disparaître sous ses mains, puis la douleur de sa blessure s'éteindre. Il voulut lever la tête pour lui poser des questions, mais la sensation de paix fut telle qu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Julia rouvrit les yeux. La lumière s'éteignit, elle redevint normale. Elle eut un léger sourire en voyant l'étranger endormi. C'était ça le problème avec ce pouvoir : lorsqu'elle soignait des gens, ils se sentaient si bien qu'ils s'endormaient.

Tristement, elle baissa les yeux. Ce pouvoir… elle l'avait depuis sa naissance, comme sa mère. C'est pour ça que dans sa famille, les gens se tournaient généralement vers la médecine pour trouver un métier. Sa mère était infirmière, elle une masseuse…

Une façon de camoufler leur don de soigner de façon miraculeuse dans sa famille. Mais Julia n'aimait pas trop utiliser son vrai pouvoir, surtout pour un inconnu et dans ce monde bizarre. Sa mère risquait de la tuer quand elle apprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait !

_Si jamais je la revois un jour ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le blesser ? _se demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

Soudain, un souffle puissant passa près de son cou. Tremblante, la jeune fille se retourna lentement. Lorsqu'elle vit l'auteur de cette respiration, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester là-haut, près de l'arbre !

Une espèce d'énorme créature horrible lui faisait face. On aurait dit une grosse limace verte, dont le cou se terminait par une tête de tortue avec une corne de rhinocéros. Le monstre regardait l'adolescente de ses deux méchants yeux jaunes.

Julia ignorait qu'elle faisait face à ce que l'on appelait un Bagnadrana.

Prise de panique, la jeune fille recula. Elle sentit le vide sous le talon de sa chaussure. Elle était trop près du bord, elle risquait de tomber !

La créature émit un puissant grognement et se mit à reculer, prête à charger.

_Non… Il va me foncer dessus ! _gémit Julia.

Juste au moment où la bête chargea, la jeune fille bondit sur le côté. Dans un bref élan d'optimisme, elle espéra que la bête tomberait dans le vide et disparaîtrait.

Mais le monstre semblait fort bien adapté à son environnement. Ses étranges pattes vertes palmées s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et arrêtèrent son corps à quelques centimètres du bord.

Le Bagnadrana se retourna et se prépara une nouvelle fois à charger. Julia recula. Son pied heurta un rocher. Elle tomba en arrière et dévala une pente.

Arrivée en bas, sa tête heurta le tronc d'un arbre mort. La douleur ne fut pas suffisante pour la tuer, mais elle sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler en arrière de sa tête, et se refroidir dans son dos.

Excité par l'odeur du sang, le monstre s'approcha du bord de la pente, puis descendit en fonçant sur elle.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Julia.

Le Bagnadrana s'arrêta au pied de la jeune fille et eut un geste de recul, comme s'il avait senti un changement. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer.

Le monstre tomba en arrière, à demi sonné. La jeune fille se sentit elle-même tomber dans le vide, dans le noir si réconfortant de l'inconscience. Elle entendit à peine des coups de feu, et le cri du Bagnadrana qui rendait l'âme, tué par des salves de mitraillettes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yazoo ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, d'ailleurs.

Déjà, il y avait un an, quand Cloud les avait tués, lui et Loz, il avait senti son âme se diriger vers la Rivière de la Vie. Là, il avait retrouvé ses frères.

Aéris était apparue, et leur avait tout révélé. Qui était réellement Jenova, leur identité humaine, le fait qu'ils fussent nés de parents humains, et l'inutilité de leurs crimes.

Ils n'avaient été que des pantins ! La rage s'était emparée d'eux. Aéris n'avait pas pu les apaiser.

Oh, bien sûr, ils ne lui en voulaient plus. Après tout, elle était venue les chercher. Sans son intervention, ils auraient été en enfer !

Ils avaient donc regardé le monde évoluer sous forme de simples fantômes. Ils avaient vu Avalanche et surtout Vincent Valentine faire face à un nouvel ennemi : Deepground.

Mais bizarrement, Aéris n'avait pas paru réjouie par la nouvelle. Les esprits autour d'elle semblaient agités. Une autre menace se préparait.

Kadaj avait pris une décision avec eux : ils allaient en profiter pour se racheter !

Quand la Rivière de la Vie était enfin retournée dans Gaïa, ils en avaient profité : ils s'étaient séparés d'elle, trois petites lucioles vertes se détachant de la masse, et flottant jusqu'à la caverne de Lucrécia.

Là, après que Vincent eut fini de parler avec elle pour aller retrouver Shelke dehors, ils avaient parlé à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle avait compris qui ils étaient et, fait étrange, avait accepté sans hésiter de leur donner de son énergie pour qu'ils reviennent à la vie.

La résurrection avait été longue et éprouvante. Mais ils avaient réussi. Et ils avaient rejoint Ajit où ils s'étaient lentement remis de leurs blessures. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs armes, des habits de rechange dans la maison qu'ils avaient utilisée autrefois.

Ils avaient passé un mois et demi à se réentraîner avant de se décider à sortir de la forêt. Aéris était souvent revenue les voir dans leurs rêves, leur disant qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de se battre. Ils méritaient le repos, non ?

Ils avaient refusé tout en bloc de retourner dans la Rivière. Ils voulaient se faire pardonner !

Depuis la chute de Deepground, une nouvelle maladie faisait son œuvre sur Gaïa. Ce n'était pas les géostigmates, mais c'était tout aussi horrible : des crises cardiaques mortelles. Des gens avaient été retrouvés morts dans différentes villes. Les autopsies étaient bizarres : ces gens étaient sains et sans défauts physiques particuliers.

Les artères autour du cœur étaient propres, mais le cœur en lui-même était en mauvaise état, comme si une main de fer l'avait broyé !

Les Incarnés étaient partis enquêter dans différentes villes. Kadaj avait été à Wutaï, Loz à Kalm et Yazoo à Corel.

Là, il s'était bêtement fait piéger par un Bagnadrana. Il avait réussi à le semer, mais il avait dû se laisser tomber contre un rocher pour se reposer.

Et là, il était tombé sur cette fille. Elle avait paru à la fois surprise et perdue en le voyant. Il l'avait vue réfléchir. Si elle s'était approchée, il aurait peut-être pris son Velvet Nightmare pour l'arrêter. Il ne l'aurait pas tuée, il souhaitait se racheter comme ses frères. Mais il se serait défendu, il l'aurait effrayée pour qu'elle s'en aille et le laisse tranquille.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le soigne. Et plus étrange encore, sans matéria ! Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais bizarrement, la sensation de bien-être avait été si forte qu'il s'était abandonné aux bras de Morphée.

Et maintenant qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il voyait qu'il faisait nuit. Il était seul.

Se levant, il ramassa son arme puis inspecta les environs. Il trouva le corps du monstre près de la falaise. Tué par des balles de mitraillette.

Sûrement ce fameux Barret dont les habitants parlaient tant à Corel. Un petit tour en ville plus tard confirma ses pensées. Caché sous une cape noire, il n'eut aucun mal à tirer des informations d'un aubergiste : Barret avait sauvé une étrangère des griffes d'un Bagnadrana cet après-midi. Le vaisseau du pilote Cid était passé pour les prendre. Il les emmenait à Edge.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son PHS retentit. Avec un soupir, il décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« _Grand frère ? Pas trop tôt ! Ça fait une heure que Loz essaie de te joindre, et il s'inquiétait comme moi ! Alors, t'as du nouveau sur les crises cardiaques ?_ » dit Kadaj.

« Pas vraiment. Juste trois familles éplorées à Corel. Cinq personnes sont mortes, dont un orphelin. »

« _Pareil ici. La famille de la petite ninja d'Avalanche. Un de ses cousins est mort. Et à Kalm, Loz a vu le fils du docteur sortir en pleurant de chez lui. Ses deux parents ont été trouvés morts dans leur lit ce matin._ »

« Et toujours les mêmes symptômes ? »

« _Les mêmes_, dit Kadaj d'une voix grave. _Artères propres comme un sou neuf, mais le cœur est écrabouillé. Et pourtant, le cousin était un ninja sportif et en parfaite santé. Quand au môme, son père était le meilleur docteur de la ville. Bon, je propose qu'on se retrouve pour faire un bilan tous les trois. Une idée d'endroit ?_ »

Yazoo réfléchit. Il avait bien envie de retrouver cette fille, elle l'intriguait. Peut-être avait-elle un lien avec tout ça ? En plus, elle semblait avoir une magie puissante liée à la médecine. Pourrait-elle aider dans cette affaire ?

« Rendez-vous à Edge, dans l'église en ruines. »

« _Edge ? ! Mais tu sais que c'est la ville où se trouve Avalanche et…_ »

« Je sais ! Mais je crois que j'ai découvert une chose qui pourrait nous aider. »

« _Ah oui ? Quoi ?_ »

« Je vous en parlerai à tous les deux une fois là-bas ! »

Et il raccrocha. Décidé, il sortit de l'auberge et quitta la ville. Il aurait pu faire une halte à l'auberge pour la nuit, mais il avait trop hâte d'arriver à Edge pour ça.

Il se mit donc en marche vers le ferry, pour atteindre le Gold Saucer. De là, il prendrait un ferry qui l'amènerait à Junon, puis à Edge, sa destination finale.

Ses frères auraient le temps de le rejoindre, vu la longueur du voyage. Il espérait arriver à temps pour retrouver cette fille et lui parler.

* * *

_Tada ! Me revoilà avec la suite ! Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Vous finirez par savoir ce que c'était exactement, ne vous en faites pas. Julia finira par le découvrir. _

_Eh oui, les Incarnés ont ressuscité. Je pensais en faire des méchants, mais je me disais qu'après tout ça, et vu qu'on est après l'épisode de Deepground, ce serait mieux de mettre un autre méchant. Ou **une **autre ? Je sais pas encore trop, je verrai.  
_

_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, et si vous avez des questions ou des requêtes, dites-le-moi, c'est important pour la suite ! _

_Ah, et on entendra parler de Genesis aussi, évidemment, puisque j'écris après l'épisode de Deepground. _


	3. Aménagement à Edge

_Hello, tout le monde ! Merci à Nmfrter, Tsukiyo2894, Lys9191 et Ashérit pour leurs reviews. Et merci à Sacrok pour avoir mis la fic dans sa liste de Story Alerts. _

_Hum, Ashérit, pour Nero et Weiss, je ne sais pas, je verrai. On verra Genesis, c'est sûr. Et Nero aussi, vu qu'il a pris le contrôle de Genesis, en théorie, dans l'histoire du jeu. Weiss… Je sais pas, je verrai quand j'arriverai à ce moment, suivant l'inspiration, d'accord ? Enfin, merci de ta review ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie et Naomie. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Aménagement à Edge**

Julia voulait se réveiller. Elle se sentait bien, mais elle avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si quelque chose la retenait, l'empêchait de sortir de la douce torpeur opaque du sommeil.

_Ouvre les yeux_, dit une voix.

Julia ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Il était anormalement sombre et tumultueux. Les nuages se déplaçaient à une vitesse anormale au-dessus d'elle, comme les vagues d'un océan agité.

Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était dans un endroit étrange. On aurait dit une immense prairie entourée de montagnes. La jeune fille se trouvait au bord d'une rivière, face à une cascade.

Plissant les yeux, elle aperçut une ouverture cachée par le rideau d'eau. Julia sentit soudain quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Une puissance qui y dormait. Dès qu'elle porta son attention dessus, elle sentit des sentiments intenses l'envahir.

_Désespoir… chagrin… Peur… _

« NON ! » cria Julia.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et porta les mains à son cœur. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. L'avalanche de sensations qui s'était emparée d'elle commençait à s'effacer. C'était l'un des prix à payer pour ses pouvoirs, sa mère le lui avait appris autrefois :

« _Nous pouvons guérir les gens parce que notre empathie nous permet de ressentir leur douleur et leurs sentiments._ »

Julia eut un frisson. Jamais cela n'avait été si puissant, et encore moins dans un rêve ! Elle avait ressenti la douleur et les sentiments de celui ou celle qui se trouvait dans cette grotte, et c'était horrible !

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. D'habitude, son bracelet au poignet gauche lui permettait de…

Elle s'aperçut soudain de plusieurs choses : d'abord, elle était dans une chambre inconnue. Ensuite, elle était dans un lit et on lui avait enlevé ses vêtements. Elle portait juste une espèce de grand T-shirt extralarge. Et la chaîne d'argent portant une roche de cristal à son poignet gauche aussi avait disparu ! Ce bijou était un véritable talisman dans la famille de Julia, il permettait aux guérisseurs de contrôler leurs pouvoirs et leur empathie suraiguë !

Elle regarda la table de nuit près du lit. Rien ! Son regard se porta soudain sur quelqu'un qui se tenait devant son lit. C'était une fillette. Elle était mignonne comme tout.

Brune, avec une petite robe grise et les cheveux bruns retenus par un ruban rose, elle regardait Julia avec curiosité.

« Bonjour », dit-elle.

Julia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fillette était mignonne.

« Bonjour… »

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Heu… Julia… Summers. »

« Moi, c'est Marlène. T'en fais pas, t'es en sécurité, au _Septième Ciel_. »

« Le Septième… quoi ? »

« Septième Ciel ! C'est le nom du bar de Tifa Lockheart ! Moi, c'est Marlène. Mon papa t'a sauvée d'un monstre à Corel, près du réacteur Mako, et il t'a ramenée ici pour te faire soigner. »

« Ah… Merci. » Julia ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Déjà, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était Corel, ni même un réacteur Mako.

_Bizarre, ça m'est pourtant familier… Comme dans l'un des jeux d'Eddie, un Final Fan…_

Son regard se posa sur une photo posée sur la table de nuit. Dessus, elle pouvait voir la fillette tenant un drôle de chat couronné dans ses bras. Elle tenait la main à un grand colosse noir. Il y avait d'autres gens sur la photo. Celui aux cheveux blonds hérissés la frappa tout de suite. C'était le héros du jeu Final Fantasy 7 ! Et tous ces personnages autour, ce type en cape rouge, la ninja accroupie à gauche près du cadre de la photo…

_Non ! Impossible ! Ça se peut pas… _

« Ça va, Julia ? Tu es toute pâle… » dit Marlène.

La jeune fille regarda l'enfant comme si elle avait en face d'elle un extraterrestre. Elle tendit doucement la main et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Elle était réelle…

Et cette chambre, c'était donc celle de Marlène et Denzel, comme dans le film Advent Children qu'Eddie lui avait fait regarder lors d'une soirée spéciale pop corn chez lui !

Julia se prit la tête dans les mains. Non ! Impossible ! Elle avait trop forcé sur les mangas pendant le salon ! Le surmenage, les clients qui affluaient, la pression avec Naomie…

« Julia ? » dit doucement Marlène.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Elle se laissa retomber dans le lit et soupira. Soudain, elle sursauta. Un cri étouffé lui parvint d'en bas.

La jeune fille n'avait pas sursauté à cause du cri en lui-même, il était étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs. Mais elle ressentait nettement la panique de celle qui criait.

Marlène, elle, eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Youffie a encore fait brûler le déjeuner ! » dit-elle avec amusement.

Youffie… La ninja ! Julia eut un léger sourire. Au moins, fréquenter un ami fana des mangas avait des avantages.

« Marlène… Dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu mes vêtements ? Et surtout un bracelet que j'avais au poignet en arrivant ici ? »

« Tes vêtements, Tifa les a mis à la lessive, ils étaient trop sales. Et ton bracelet, je sais pas. J'ai touché à rien. J'ai surtout veillé sur toi. »

Julia lui sourit.

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

« De rien. Bon, je vais dire à Tifa que t'es réveillée. »

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant. Julia ferma les yeux et serra fort le matelas dans ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir les sentiments des gens autour d'elle. Dans la rue, les immeubles voisins… Il y avait des enfants dehors qui jouaient, une vieille qui s'énervait contre un chat dans une maison à sa gauche, un vendeur paniqué dans une boutique face à une cliente exigeante qu'il lui fasse une réduction pour un parfum… Bon sang, maintenant, la ninja s'énervait, dans la cuisine en bas, juste en dessous de la chambre !

Soudain, Julia sentit une brûlure à son bras gauche. Comme Marlène avait laissé la porte entrouverte, des cris lui parvinrent :

« Kiiiaaah, l'huile saute partout, ça brûle ! Au secours ! » dit une voix d'adolescente.

« Youffie, pousse-toi, je m'en occupe ! » dit une voix de femme.

« D'accord, Tifa, mais… AIE ! »

Julia porta les mains à sa tête ! Cette idiote de ninja venait de se cogner la tête contre l'extrémité pointue d'un placard dans son dos !

C'en était trop ! N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille sauta du lit et marcha dans le couloir. Elle inspira profondément, puis descendit l'escalier devant elle et vit tout de suite le bar devant elle. Sur sa gauche, le comptoir. Marlène se tenait devant, l'air amusée. Et devant les fourneaux, deux filles se bataillaient pour sauver une poêle qui dégageait une fumée noire. Ça sentait fort l'huile brûlée.

Tifa essayait d'approcher le plat, mais rien à faire. Et Youffie gesticulait autour en poussant des cris.

« Attendez ! » dit Julia.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Julia saisit la poële, puis la mit sans hésiter dans l'évier puis ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau dedans.

L'effet fut immédiat. La poële émit un sifflement, mais la fumée cessa vite de dégager une mauvaise odeur, puis elle prit une couleur plus claire.

Rassurée, la jeune fille se tourna vers les deux cuisinières. Elle baissa les yeux, consciente que son intervention un peu indiscrète n'était pas très naturelle.

Julia sentait leur surprise et leur incompréhension maintenant. Elle baissa timidement les yeux, essayant de paraître aussi gênée que possible. Mais c'était difficile. La stupeur des filles était forte en elle. La jeune fille avait envie de se tenir debout, raide, les yeux écarquillés, bouchée bée comme elles…

« Désolée, je… Vous faisiez du bruit et je… voulais aider », lança timidement Julia.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis soudain, Youffie lui sauta au cou.

« Eh ! C'est rien, va, c'est cool, merci ! Tu m'as sauvée, j'ai cru que j'allais finir brûlée, avec toute cette huile qui me sautait dessus ! »

« On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu sortes si tôt du lit et aies l'initiative de nous aider », dit gentiment Tifa.

Rassurée, Julia leur sourit.

« Dites, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un bracelet ? Je… »

Soudain, elle se figea et regarda la ninja droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci baissa la tête, l'air penaud. Julia lut clairement en elle.

_Sale voleuse ! _pensa-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle !

« Rends-le-moi ! » dit-elle en tendant la main, sa voix vibrante d'une colère contenue.

Youffie écarquilla des yeux.

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? »

_Oups ! La discrétion et moi, ça fait deux ! _pensa la jeune fille.

« Je sais pas, mais t'as une tête de môme qui a chipé des friandises et a peur de tout avouer ! Alors, rends-le-moi ! »

Youffie prit l'air indigné.

« Moi ? Une môme ? Non mais dites donc, je… »

« Youffie, rends-lui son bracelet », dit Tifa. Julia sentit qu'elle était convaincue elle aussi. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois que la ninja se retrouvait coincée pour une affaire de vol.

Avec un soupir, Youffie sortit de la poche de son short le bracelet. Tifa haussa des sourcils. C'était un beau bijou ! Une fine chaîne d'argent avec une jolie perle de cristal enchâssée dedans. Elle était pure et fine, on aurait dit une goutte d'eau, tant elle était parfaite.

Dès que Julia eut mis le bijou à son poignet, elle sentit l'avalanche de sentiments des gens alentour se dissiper. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Tifa lui prit gentiment la main et la conduisit en haut, dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée. Marlène les suivit, laissant Youffie seule avec la poële fumant dans l'évier.

Une fois rassise sur le lit, Tifa ausculta la jeune fille.

« Tu étais blessée à la tête quand on t'a ramenée… Bizarre, je ne vois plus rien ! »

Les souvenirs de l'attaque du monstre revinrent à l'esprit de Julia. Oh oui, le gros monstre vert ! La jeune fille était tombée, la tête contre un rocher ! Elle avait même saigné…

Julia se pinça les lèvres. Autre caractéristique dans sa famille : on guérissait vite ! Quoi de plus normal, puisqu'ils avaient la magie médicinale dans le sang depuis des générations ?

« Cloud devait passer ce midi pour te soigner avec ses matérias de soin… Mais il n'y a rien ! Bizarre… Barret m'a pourtant affirmé que… »

« Laissez, c'est pas g rave. Je n'ai eu qu'un petit bobo, voilà tout ! » dit doucement Julia.

Tifa fit la moue.

« Au fait, quel est ton nom ? Et que faisais-tu seule en plein désert de Corel ? »

« Je m'appelle Julia, enfin Juliana Summers. Et je… je voyageais. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille sentit de la sueur couler le long de son dos. Bon sang, quelle excuse inventer ? Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire la vérité ? Qu'elle venait d'un autre monde et qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici sans rien comprendre ? !

Soudain, elle eut un éclair de génie.

« J'ai perdu ma famille à cause des géostigmates. Alors depuis, je vagabonde, je ne sais pas trop où aller, vu que je n'ai plus rien. »

« Oh, je suis désolée… » dit doucement Tifa.

Julia baissa la tête, pour cacher son sourire. Elle bénissait intérieurement Eddie pour lui avoir tant parlé du monde de Final Fantasy 7.

Mais en voyant l'air sincèrement navré de Tifa, elle eut un pincement de cœur. Cette femme semblait vraiment gentille.

« Dis-moi… Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à t'installer à Edge », dit Tifa.

_Quoi ? _Julia écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai besoin d'une assistante au bar ! Et il y a un appartement pas très loin de la place d'Edge, il a été reconstruit après l'attaque Bahaumut et ils l'ont agrandi ! Ça te dirait ? » lança la barmaid, l'air heureuse.

Julia réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle était dans le monde de Final Fantasy 7, elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Mais une chose était sûre : pour trouver le moyen de rentrer chez elle, il faudrait retourner à Corel. Elle aurait donc besoin d'argent pour voyager. Elle ne pouvait pas en demander à Tifa, cette dernière faisait déjà tant pour elle ! Julia détestait dépendre des autres en plus. Et voler, comme Youffie ? Jamais de la vie !

Donc, il lui fallait gagner de l'argent et pour cela, il lui fallait un métier. La proposition de Tifa était fort tentante. La barmaid semblait si gentille, en plus !

« Je veux bien, mais… je ne connais rien au travail au bar, je… »

« T'en fais pas, je t'aiderai ! Tu feras juste la vaisselle et tu prendras les commandes, d'accord ? Je t'enseignerai le reste moi-même, tu m'observeras. Bon, tes vêtements doivent être secs depuis le temps, je vais les chercher. »

Une heure plus tard, après avoir mangé puis enfilé ses vêtements, la jeune fille suivit Tifa dehors. Les rues étaient si étranges ! Les bâtiments étaient tous gris, les vêtements des gens eux-mêmes tiraient sur cette couleur.

Julia regarda ses vêtements. Elle avait juste un pantalon noir, un T-shirt blanc et une veste grise prêtée par Tifa. La jeune femme lui avait donné un peu d'argent : deux mille cinq cents gils. Quand elle avait entendu la somme, la jeune fille avait paru choquée. Mais Tifa lui avait dit en riant que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« _Tu sembles avoir un sens de l'économie très élevé, dis-moi ?_ » avait déclaré la barmaid en plaisantant.

Non. C'était juste que l'euro valait plus que le gil dans son monde, voilà tout. Ici, c'était différent. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Tifa la guida le long de la rue jusqu'à la place, puis traversa en direction d'un building. Il était somme toute fort banal, mais ce coin rappelait quelque chose à Julia. Quoi donc ?

Elle comprit en voyant un autre immeuble en chantier plus loin : c'était là où Kadaj faisait exploser un étage tandis que Rufus tombait dans le vide avec la boîte de Jenova !

Et Julia allait habiter près du chantier…

« Les travaux ne sont que provisoires et vu la distance, le bruit ne sera pas trop fort, ne t'en fais pas », lui dit Tifa, voyant l'air sombre de la jeune fille.

Julia lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est très bien. Tu fais déjà tant pour moi… »

« Eh, c'est normal ! »

Tifa lui ouvrit la porte et la conduisit au guichet. Un vieux derrière un comptoir lui sourit.

« Tiens, salut, Tifa ! »

« Bonjour, Ed. J'ai une locataire pour toi. Elle te paiera dans une semaine, je l'emploie dès demain dans mon bar. »

« Ah ! Très bien ! Tu as fini par trouver une assistante, juste deux semaines après la victoire contre Deepground et le retour à Edge ! C'est bon signe, non ? »

« Oui », dit la barmaid. Elle tendit la main et prit la clé. Julia analysa les nouvelles informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Après Deepground… Elle était donc longtemps après la période des Géostigmates et tout le reste.

Mais soudain, elle réalisa une chose : l'épisode des Incarnés était terminé depuis belle lurette. Alors celui qu'elle avait vu à Corel…

_Bon sang ! Ils seraient revenus à la vie ? _

« Julia ? »

La voix inquiète de Tifa la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Ça va ? Tu es pâle… »

« Rien, juste un petit peu de fatigue, t'en fais pas ! »

Elle devança la barmaid dans les escaliers puis se tourna vers elle.

« Heu… Où on va ? »

Retrouvant le sourire, la barmaid la fit monter avec elle jusqu'au troisième étage. Là, elle prit la première porte à droite et la fit entrer.

Ce n'était pas bien grand : un petit salon avec cuisine incorporée derrière un petit comptoir, une porte pour la salle de bains, un placard et une chambre.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décorations ni rien, mais Tifa la rassura : elle pourrait aménager à sa guise.

Une fois qu'elle eut visité, Julia remercia son amie. Cette dernière lui tendit un papier.

« Le numéro du bar, mon numéro personnel et l'heure où tu commences demain. Tout ira bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Alors… à demain ! »

Une fois seule, Julia se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Bon sang ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sitôt arrivée, elle se faisait attaquer par un monstre, emmener ici puis embaucher dans le bar des héros du jeu et… avec un sérieux problème sur la conscience.

Est-ce que l'homme qu'elle avait soigné était bien l'un des Incarnés ? Peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Ce n'était peut-être que quelqu'un lui ressemblant beaucoup…

_Ah, parce que les gars aux cheveux gris longs et aux yeux de chat lumineux sont très fréquents, par ici ? ! _se dit-elle avec ironie.

Elle soupira. Tout ça, c'en était trop ! Elle prit son sac posé à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit. Elle avait un portable, mais ici, il ne servirait à rien. Elle devrait s'acheter un PHS. Elle essaya toutefois de l'allumer, mais elle n'avait aucun réseau. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de satellites dans l'espace autour de Gaïa…

Elle prit son portefeuille et mit les euros et sa pièce d'identité dans la poche secrète. Elle ne donnerait jamais son portefeuille à fouiller, mais autant se faire discrète. Les gils dans la pochette de devant suffiraient.

Elle sortit un autre objet de la pochette : une photo. Toute sa famille était visible dessus. Ses parents, mais aussi ses oncles et tantes, et ses grands-parents. Ils vivaient tous encore. Ils étaient tous guérisseurs et avaient les mêmes dons qu'elle, y compris la longévité.

Julia réalisa soudain un autre problème : dans ce monde, il y avait la Shinra. Si jamais on s'apercevait qu'elle était spéciale, les Turks pourraient bien en entendre parler. Elle pourrait avoir des ennuis.

Elle allait vraiment devoir faire un effort pour s'adapter à ce monde. Mais pour commencer, elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Elle fila dans la salle de bains et prit une bonne douche. Une fois propre, elle se rhabilla puis sortit faire des courses.

Une chance, il y avait des magasins dans la rue juste à côté, sur sa droite. Elle s'acheta un minimum de vaisselles : quelques couverts, deux assiettes, une tasse et de la nourriture.

Une fois son sac plein, elle fit un crochet à la boutique de vêtements juste à côté. Tifa lui avait dit de prendre quelque chose d'à la fois bien et pas trop flashy ni provoquant pour le bar.

La jeune fille choisit des bottes noires longues, une jupe bleu sombre s'arrêtant aux genoux, un débardeur noir et une petite veste de tissu bleu marine aux manches s'évasant aux coudes. Ça devrait suffire pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre du gris, même si ça coûtait moins cher. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce une façon indirecte d'exprimer sa différence dans cette ville aux tonalités grises ? Elle ne résista pourtant pas à la tentation de s'acheter une nuisette noire avec l'argent restant. Un modeste motif de fleur rouge vif était brodé au bas du tissu.

Une fois ses achats finis, la jeune fille rentra chez elle. Remplir les placards lui fit étrangement du bien, comme si elle commençait déjà à s'adapter.

Le soir, une fois son dîner terminé, elle réfléchit. Que faire ? Dormir ? Il était encore tôt !

Elle décida de sortir quelques minutes. Une fois dehors, elle marcha jusqu'à la place. Le mémorial avait été rebâti. La jeune fille grimaça. Ce n'était pas terrible. Les plaques de métal étaient mal posées sur la structure. On aurait dit que l'artiste avait créé ça à la va-vite.

Julia leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda tristement les étoiles. Où était son monde parmi ces astres ? La demi-lune visible dans le ciel était-elle la même que celle de la Terre ?

Soudain, une étoile filante passa dans le ciel. Julia sourit. Ce n'était pas si triste, après tout…

Elle baissa la tête et se tourna sur sa droite pour descendre le trottoir, quand elle s'aperçut que, de l'autre côté de la route, quelqu'un regardait aussi le ciel. Cette personne avait l'air songeuse elle aussi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, signe que ses yeux n'avaient pas raté l'étoile filante.

Julia aurait volontiers souri, si elle n'avait reconnu ces yeux : des yeux de chat, à l'éclat Mako. Et ce grand manteau de cuir noir, dépassant de cette cape noire…

Nul doute qu'il devait l'observer depuis un moment. Des mèches d'argent dépassaient de sa capuche. Pas de doute, c'était celui qu'elle avait soigné, autrement dit Yazoo !

Elle se figea. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi avait-il regardé le ciel avec elle, comme ça ?

Il baissa la tête et se tourna vers elle. Réalisant qu'elle le regardait, il se figea aussi. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. La tension était presque palpable.

Soudain, un violent coup de klaxon retentit. Julia se tourna automatiquement vers la source de ce bruit. Un camion à l'entrée de la rue venait d'emboutir une camionnette qui venait de l'autre côté.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le trottoir, et vit que Yazoo avait disparu. Julia regarda autour d'elle. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle secoua la tête, puis se dépêcha de traverser la place pour rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Sur le toit d'un building au-dessus d'elle, Yazoo regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner.

_Je t'ai retrouvée… _

Il la regarda rentrer dans un des immeubles de la rue d'en face. Elle vivait donc ici. Le moment venu, il pourrait aller la voir.

Mais d'abord, il devait aller à l'église pour le rendez-vous fixé avec ses frères. Il retournerait la voir demain soir, ou après-demain.

Dans un gracieux virevoltement de cape, il fit volte-face et bondit de l'immeuble pour atterrir dans une ruelle. Là, il se dirigea en silence vers les ruines de Midgar.

Autrefois, il aurait pu faire le chemin en moto. Mais les temps changeaient. Et il se devait d'être discret désormais, comme ses frères.

_Tiens, quand on y pense ! _se dit le jeune homme en reconnaissant un bruit de moto, qui venait dans sa direction.

La lumière de la lune révéla une touffe de cheveux blonds hérissés. Yazoo frémit.

_Oh non, pas lui ! _

Il baissa la tête, se cachant autant que possible dans sa capuche. La moto passa devant lui à toute vitesse.

Rassuré, il poursuivit son chemin plus tranquillement. Cloud tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, comme alerté par un sixième sens. Des nuages passèrent devant la lune, plongeant de nouveau la rue dans l'obscurité.

Haussant des épaules, Cloud continua jusqu'au bar où il gara sa moto devant l'entrée. Une fois les moteurs coupés, il descendit et prit par la porte de derrière. Les fenêtres de la cuisine étaient allumées, il entendait le rire des enfants et Tifa.

Souriant, il ouvrit la porte.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde ! »

« Cloud ! » crièrent les enfants, tout contents.

Ils étaient assis avec Youffie à table, et attendaient qu'on remplisse les assiettes désespérément vides posées devant eux. Derrière le comptoir, Tifa lui sourit.

« La journée s'est bien passée ? » dit Cloud en venant s'asseoir à table.

« Oh oui ! J'ai même une nouvelle assistante pour le bar ! Youffie va pouvoir rentrer à Wutaï ! » dit Tifa.

« Ah bon ? Qui c'est ? Raconte-moi ! » dit le jeune homme.

* * *

_Sorry, je m'arrête là ! Aaaaaah, pas frapper, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi des reviews, que je sache si ça tient toujours la route pour vous. _

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, la famille de Julia est spéciale, tous sont dans la médecine depuis longtemps. Et leurs pouvoirs ne leur accordent pas vraiment une vie tranquille. _

_J'en dirai plus à ce sujet dans la suite. Vous saurez qui sont réellement les gens comme Julia, j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus. Une chose est sûre : ce ne sont pas des Cetras. _

_Alors, ça va, vous voulez toujours la suite ? ^_^_


	4. Il fallait tenir

_Merci à Missterre pour avoir mis ma fic dans sa liste d'Alert Story. _

_Et merci à Tsukiyo2894, Lys9191, Nmfrter, Ayame Nightbreed et Ysa666 pour leurs reviews ! _

_Voici la suite. Quand on reçoit autant de reviews, ça inspire ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie et Naomie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Il fallait tenir**

Julia se souvenait de tout ce qu'Eddie lui avait dit au sujet de ce jeu, Final Fantasy 7.

« _C'est super ! On s'y éclate trop ! Ce jeu est tellement bien, on a envie de vivre dans ce monde, tant tout y est fun !_ »

La jeune fille aimait bien ce jeu elle aussi, mais pas autant qu'Eddie ! Elle savait faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité.

D'autant que depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, elle ne s'amusait pas du tout!

Les premiers jours au bar avaient été éprouvants. Il y avait plein de tables, elle avait du mal à retenir le numéro de chacune d'elle. Parfois, elle se trompait dans les commandes. Et lorsqu'elle ne se trompait pas, elle tombait sur des clients qui étaient désagréables ou qui la regardaient avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Un jour, l'un d'entre eux, particulièrement ivre, l'avait frappée aux fesses. Tifa était intervenue. Elle lui avait flanqué une bonne raclée, pris son argent de force avec une matéria en dédommagement, puis elle l'avait éjecté du bar.

Mais surtout, c'était dur pour Julia de supporter cet univers. L'endroit était bruyant. L'air était chargé de la fumée des cigarettes, l'odeur de l'alcool était difficile à supporter. Sans parler du joyeux brouhaha qui régnait toujours ici.

Certains clients discutaient, riaient. Parfois, il y avait même un concours de beuveries. D'autres jouaient aux cartes ou aux dés.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas cet environnement. Elle était masseuse, pas une serveuse de bar ! Tifa était consciente des difficultés de la jeune fille et faisait tout pour l'aider par ses sourires et ses conseils.

Mais elle ignorait que le véritable problème de Julia était ses pouvoirs : elle était si sensible aux pensées des gens et leurs sentiments ! Elle pouvait sentir leur impatience quand ils attendaient leur commande, ou bien leur euphorie et la semi-inconscience que l'alcool suscitait chez eux. Ce mélange de sensations totalement opposées l'irritait et lui faisait mal. C'était comme travailler au milieu d'un énorme essaim d'abeilles. Julia devait se retenir furieusement du matin au soir pour ne pas chasser ces maudits insectes ni couvrir le bruit assourdissant qu'ils créaient dans son esprit. Le bracelet la protégeait, elle ne ressentait pas trop violemment cela. Mais elle sentait et entendait toujours, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Et le pire, c'était le désir que certains éprouvaient en la regardant. Parfois, des clients du bar la trouvaient particulièrement attirante. Bien sûr, ils ne lui sautaient pas dessus, ils ne faisaient que lui lancer des petits regards en coin ou des sourires charmeurs. Mais Julia pouvait sentir leur excitation, et cela était écœurant au plus haut point !

Le travail durait de neuf heures du matin à vingt heures le soir. Julia n'avait droit qu'à une pause à treize heures pour déjeuner. En général, Tifa la laissait aller dans la cuisine manger quelque chose.

Youffie était toujours là et mangeait avec elle, assise en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine. Depuis l'incident du bracelet, les deux jeunes filles ne se parlaient plus. La ninja ne lui accordait même pas un regard.

Mais Julia s'en moquait, dans le fond. Elle avait l'habitude de vivre seule et isolée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Tifa était très gentille, Marlène et Denzel adorables, mais aucun ne lui donnait vraiment la sensation d'être extrêmement complice avec elle.

Non, pour elle, un ami serait quelqu'un qui connaîtrait ses pouvoirs, ses origines terriennes et l'accepterait en tant que telle. Néanmoins, Julia aimait beaucoup Tifa et les enfants. Leur compagnie chaleureuse l'aidait à tenir le coup chaque jour, tandis qu'elle travaillait au _7th Heaven_.

Le premier soir, avant de quitter le bar pour rentrer chez elle, Julia avait même rencontré Cloud. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait vu sur les écrans et les affiches dans son monde. Il était mignon, mais semblait un peu renfermé. Julia se souvenait s'être demandé combien de flacons de gel il vidait chaque jour pour se refaire sa coiffure de hérisson blond.

En général, il partait exécuter des livraisons lorsque Tifa ouvrait le bar. Julia n'avait donc jamais vraiment pu discuter avec lui. Ils s'étaient juste échangé une poignée de main le premier jour.

Mais servir au bar avait un petit avantage : beaucoup de discussions fusaient parmi les clients. Julia avait appris qu'une mystérieuse maladie cardiaque frappait toute la population de la Planète. Personne n'en connaissait la cause. Le WRO finançait des recherches pour trouver un remède, mais toutes leurs précédentes tentatives s'étaient révélées être un échec.

La Shinra avait réussi à refaire surface, elle commençait à reprendre son essor et beaucoup de gens votaient en sa faveur, n'oubliant pas qu'autrefois, leurs services avaient fait régresser les maladies, même si l'on n'oubliait pas leur tyrannie. Mais le WRO siégeait comme gouvernement désormais, Reeve était un homme juste et bon. La Shinra ne demandait qu'une place commerciale dans la société, et non gouvernementale.

Mais l'idée qu'une maladie frappait la planète inquiétait beaucoup Julia. Était-ce à cause des Incarnés ? Le fait qu'elle ait sauvé Yazoo avait-il encouragé le destin en faveur de Jenova ?

La jeune fille avait parfois envie de tout laisser tomber, de s'enfuir et de se débrouiller toute seule pour retourner à Corel et rentrer dans son monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tifa l'aidait, elle était si gentille avec elle ! Et les enfants aussi.

Non, il fallait tenir. Tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait assez d'argent pour quitter la ville et se débrouiller seule. Au bout de deux semaines, elle avait amassé plus de trois mille gils. Les cinq cents que Tifa lui verserait ce soir lui permettraient de payer son loyer pour environ un mois.

« Trois whiskys pour la table six, et deux cocktails citron-grenadine faiblement alcoolisés pour la trois », dit Julia devant le comptoir, son carnet à la main.

« Ça roule ! » dit Tifa en faisant tourner les bouteilles dans ses mains avec expertise.

La jeune fille sourit en regardant Tifa préparer les boissons. C'était toujours amusant de regarder les liquides changer de couleur au fil des mélanges.

Soudain, quelque chose passa près de la joue de la jeune fille et alla se planter dans le tableau de fléchettes posé près de l'ardoise où Tifa notait les commandes non payées.

Celle-ci leva la tête et, furieuse, décrocha un couteau. Elle se tourna vers la table la plus proche. Trois ouvriers de chantier ivres riaient aux éclats.

« Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter ! Ces couteaux servent à manger ! Qui voudrait se nourrir avec des couteaux qui ont été lancés là-dedans ? »

« Oh, allez, poupée ! Vu c'que tu nous sers, c'est pas un drame ! » dit un ouvrier.

À ces mots, Tifa se retourna et lança le couteau. Il se planta dans la chaise, pile entre les jambes du pauvre type qui devint pâle comme une craie.

Une fois le plateau prêt, Julia alla donner les commandes. Certains clients commençaient à lui être familiers, elle souriait même à quelques-uns d'entre eux quand ils la reconnaissaient.

Elle venait juste de poser le dernier verre de citron-grenadine sur la table pour trois jeunes femmes quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Quatre personnes entrèrent. Cela aurait pu paraître normal, si leurs vêtements n'avaient pas alerté la jeune fille : des costumes de bureau noirs. Les Turks !

Oh non, pas eux ! Julia serra convulsivement son carnet dans sa main.

« Ça va ? » dit une voix.

Julia se retourna vivement et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de la ninja. Elle avait l'air sincèrement inquiète.

« Tu… tu me parles, maintenant ? » dit Julia.

La ninja haussa des épaules. Elle croisa les mains dans son dos et traça des cercles invisibles au sol avec son pied.

« Bah, je me dis qu'après plus de deux semaines, y'a prescription, non ? Et puis… Tifa m'a parlé, elle m'a dit pour ta famille, que ce bracelet était tout ce qu'il te restait d'eux. Et elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle voit que tu as l'air malheureuse. Moi-même, je t'ai jamais vraiment vu sourire aux gens à part Tifa et les enfants, alors… juste… je… Je voudrais qu'on soit plus fâchées, quoi. »

Julia tendit doucement son esprit vers la ninja et sentit la culpabilité. Elle était sincère, elle ne supportait plus cette ambiance entre elles et voulait mieux connaître la jeune fille.

« OK, ça va. »

Tout de suite, Youffie releva la tête puis, sans crier gare, sauta au cou de la jeune fille et se mit à la serrer si fort que Julia crut entendre son dos craquer.

« T'es cool, j't'adore ! Merci, ma grande ! »

« De rien », dit Julia.

Elle recula légèrement. La ninja écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers elle.

« Quoi ? J'ai un bouton ? » dit Julia.

« Tu souris ! J'y crois pas, tu m'souris ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Youffie lui saute à nouveau au cou.

« J'ai fait sourire Julia ! J'ai fait sourire Julia, hourra ! »

« Youffie, arrête, par pitié, j'étouffe ! » dit Julia en pouffant de rire. La ninja était si proche d'elle que Julia sentait le soulagement et le bonheur qu'elle irradiait la ninja. Cela faisait un bien fou !

Tifa tourna la tête vers la porte menant au couloir et sourit en voyant les deux filles tout à leur embrassade. Elle attendit un peu avant de faire signe à Julia.

Le sourire de celle-ci disparut aussitôt. Youffie l'observa et comprit en voyant les Turks. Reno commençait à s'impatienter, il voulait commander à boire.

« Tu ne les aimes pas ? » murmura la ninja.

Julia haussa les sourcils. Contre toute attente, la ninja lui prit fermement les épaules et lui dit :

« Vas-y, j'te surveille d'ici. Et si Reno t'approche trop, j'te couvre ! »

Julia la remercia d'un regard puis entra dans la salle. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table et les salua.

« Vous désirez ? »

Leur chef, un homme aux cheveux noirs avec une espèce de point hindou sur le front, lui donna les commandes. Julia prit note, tout en essayant de faire abstraction des pensées de Reno. Mais elle était trop près et pas assez entraînée pour se fermer à son esprit. Elle l'entendit clairement penser : il la jaugeait, notant ses hanches fines, ses bras minces, la longue chevelure dorée et son beau visage. La jeune fille leva son carnet de façon à se cacher. Les images étaient très nettes, tant le Turk s'imaginait tout cela avec force et délice. Il s'imaginait déjà la tenant sur ses genoux, la rapprochant de lui et l'embrassant dans le cou, sa peau avait l'air douce, elle avait peut-être un petit goût sucré…

_Non, ça suffit ! _pensa Julia.

Avant même que Tseng eût fini sa commande en disant « s'il vous plaît », la jeune fille se retourna et marcha à grands pas vers le comptoir. Les images et les sensations disparurent peu à peu, le Turk était trop loin pour qu'elle soit réceptive à ses idées.

Elle posa le carnet sur le comptoir. Tifa lut la note et se mit à préparer les boissons tout en lançant des regards à l'adolescente. Celle-ci était rouge et respirait bruyamment, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? Youffie peut prendre la relève », dit-elle gentiment.

Julia lui lança un regard désolé. Quelle pitoyable serveuse elle devait faire pour la barmaid ! Incapable de se tenir correctement avec des clients, comme une personne civilisée.

Elle baissa la tête et sentit soudain l'esprit des quatre Turks tournés vers elle. Ils se demandaient ce qu'elle avait.

Julia allait répondre qu'elle acceptait volontiers cette pause quand soudain, des cris retentirent. Tout le monde se tourna automatiquement vers la source de ces bruits.

Une cliente était agenouillée, les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Julia plissa les yeux. Mon Dieu, elle connaissait cette sensation ! Lorsque quelqu'un avait mal, que le mal s'emparait de lui et aspirait sa vie, le poussant vers l'obscurité…

La jeune femme tomba à terre.

« Crise cardiaque ! » cria un client, hystérique.

La Turk Elena poussa les gens et l'ausculta rapidement, tandis que Tseng composait un numéro sur son PHS pour demander une ambulance de Healen.

Julia hésita. L'envie d'aider la démangeait. Bon sang, elle était guérisseuse, après tout ! Et elle sentait que la femme mourrait.

« Poussez-vous, laissez-moi l'examiner ! » dit-elle en poussant les gens.

Sous les yeux ahuris des clients, la jeune fille s'approcha de la femme. Reno venait de la retourner et gardait son pouls, espérant qu'elle tiendrait le coup. L'adolescente le poussa sans ménagement.

« Tu t'y connais ? » demanda Elena, sceptique.

« Oui, laissez-moi faire », dit-elle en évitant le regard des Turks.

Elle passa la main sur sa bouche, tandis qu'une autre se posait sur sa poitrine. Elle fronça des sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ce n'était pas une crise cardiaque normale.

Le cœur… semblait se dessécher de l'intérieur, comme une fleur flétrie !

« Il me faut une bouteille d'alcool, une potion, une matéria de soin, un entonnoir petit modèle et un couteau ! » dit-elle.

Tifa lui tendit un couteau propre et une bouteille d'alcool. Youffie lui donna une matéria de soin niveau 3 et Tseng une potion de Soin Max. La jeune fille serra les dents. Ce qu'elle allait faire ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle se fiait à ses pouvoirs et à son savoir de guérisseuse.

_Maman, papa, donnez-moi la force de faire ça ! _

Elle palpa la poitrine de la femme, puis remonta jusqu'au coin gauche et là, elle écarta sa chemise, arrosa la peau d'alcool, puis elle appuya doucement la pointe du couteau dessus. Une cliente s'évanouit quelque part dans la foule, tandis qu'un homme obligeait un enfant à se retourner, lui disant de ne pas regarder.

Julia frémit. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Étudier la théorie n'avait rien à voir avec la pratique, et c'était encore pire quand une foule de clients, une barmaid, une ninja et quatre Turks vous regardaient avec anxiété !

Enfin, la jeune fille retira la lame, puis elle prit la matéria de soin et là, elle posa la pointe du couteau dessus et se mit à la visser. Quelques gouttes de Mako se formèrent dessus. La jeune fille la sentit se ramollir entre ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son énergie curative emplir la sphère. Celle-ci devint chaude.

Puis, elle porta la pierre au-dessus du col de la bouteille de potion ouverte, et laissa les gouttes tomber dedans. Le liquide d'un joli bleu vaporeux prit alors une couleur rouge sang.

Satisfaite, Julia se pencha vers la femme et posa le bec de l'entonnoir sur la plaie. Il rentrait bien dedans. Puis elle versa lentement la potion dans la plaie.

Dès que la moitié de la potion eut été versée, la poitrine de la femme se remit à se soulever et s'abaisser. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris de joie. Julia faillit perdre sa concentration et verser tout le reste d'un seul coup.

Inspirant profondément, elle versa le reste avec lenteur. Une fois toute la bouteille finie, la respiration de la femme devint plus régulière.

« L'ambulance arrive », dit Tseng, avec un sourire rassuré.

Toute en sueur, Julia se redressa. Les clients du bar applaudirent. La jeune fille se laissa un peu secouer, puis Tifa la prit gentiment par les épaules et lui chuchota de la suivre.

Julia accepta volontiers, elle avait envie de dormir. Mais, alors qu'elle se relevait, elle aperçut devant l'entrée du bar trois personnes vêtues de capes noires. Leurs yeux Mako la fixaient.

Quelques personnes portant la femme inconsciente passèrent devant eux. Quand Julia put de nouveau voir, ils avaient disparu.

Tifa conduisit la jeune fille dans la chambre des enfants et là, elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et se reposer.

Puis elle redescendit, pour s'occuper des clients avec Youffie.

Une fois seule, Julia se laissa tomber sur le lit et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, que c'était dur de se débrouiller dans ce monde !

Mais elle avait réussi. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait sauvé une vie ! Si ses parents l'avaient vue ! Elle caressa son bracelet. Puis le souvenir des trois hommes en cape noire lui revint. Les Incarnés l'avaient retrouvée. Bizarre, elle n'avait pas senti de malveillance en eux. Juste du soulagement, comme les autres personnes dans la foule. Pourquoi ?

On frappa à la porte. Julia se redressa, et s'aperçut que le réveil affichait huit heures du soir. Quoi, il était déjà si tard ? Elle avait somnolé sur ce lit pendant près d'une heure et demie.

La porte s'ouvrit. Tifa, Youffie et les enfants entrèrent. Marlène courut vers Julia et lui sauta au cou.

« Alors, l'héroïne, tu roupillais ? » dit la ninja.

Julia lui sourit, trop fatiguée pour répliquer.

« La femme est à Healen, elle va mieux, mais les médecins sont perplexes, dit Tifa. C'est la première personne sauvée depuis que la maladie a commencé il y a plus de trois mois. Sa famille a été contactée, ils te sont très reconnaissants. »

« Alors, c'est bien. Ils savent ce qu'elle a, au juste ? » dit Julia en repoussant doucement Marlène.

« Non. Mais les Turks m'ont posé des questions à ton sujet. Je leur ai dit que tu étais juste ma nouvelle serveuse et que s'ils avaient d'autres questions, ce serait à toi qu'ils les poseraient… si tu en avais envie, bien sûr ! » ajouta vivement la barmaid en voyant la jeune fille pâlir d'inquiétude.

« Ah… Merci. » Julia sourit, mais pas ses yeux. Elle comprit qu'en soignant cette femme, elle avait signé sa démission. Il était temps qu'elle parte.

« Eh ! Fais pas cette tête, t'es une héroïne, ma grande ! Et on va fêter ton exploit », dit Youffie.

« Oh oui ! Une fête ! » dit Denzel, enthousiaste.

« Oui, une fête ! Une fête ! » dit Marlène, excitée comme une puce.

Tifa leur sourit, mais elle s'aperçut que Julia ne partageait par leur enthousiasme.

« On verra ça. Maintenant, tous dehors, Julia a encore besoin de repos. »

Tout le monde obéit et sortit, sauf la barmaid. Une fois seule, elle s'accroupit et se pencha pour croiser le regard de Julia.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air si pâle… » dit la barmaid.

Julia ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec colère. Elle sentait bien l'esprit de la barmaid. En cet instant, celle-ci souhaitait l'interroger, lui demander qui elle était réellement. Pourquoi faire semblant d'être aussi gentille ?

« Épuisée », murmura Julia.

Tifa s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Dis-moi, Julia… comment as-tu su ce qu'il fallait faire pour soigner cette femme ? Tu as réussi là où les meilleurs médecins de Healen ont échoué pendant des mois. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Julia serra les poings. Une partie d'elle souhaitait hurler la vérité, l'autre lui ordonnait de se taire sous peine de mort. Mais après ces deux semaines passées à se taire, à endurer ce supplice de jouer la fille normale sans personne le soir à qui se confier, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Il fallait qu'elle s'ouvre à quelqu'un. C'était comme le besoin d'ouvrir enfin la fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais emplir la pièce où on l'avait enfermée pendant des semaines.

« Mes parents… sont médecins », lâcha-t-elle. « Les meilleurs. Comme mes grands-pères, mes oncles, mes tantes… nous sommes tous dans la médecine depuis des siècles. »

Elle caressa doucement son bracelet. Tifa hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

« Pourtant, les géostigmates ont tué tes parents, non ? » murmura Tifa. Elle ne souhaitait pas la mettre en tort, mais le fait que la jeune fille dise « _sont_ » et non pas « _étaient_ » en parlant du métier de ses parents l'étonnait.

Julia sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Oh, que de mensonges ! Non, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

« Je… J'ai menti, Tifa ! Mes parents sont vivants, les géostigmates ne les ont jamais atteints, pas plus que moi. Je… nous ne pouvons pas tomber malades, nous vieillissons mille fois moins vite que les humains normaux, nous sommes trop spéciaux pour être atteints par ce genre de choses ! Et nous avons la médecine dans le sang, c'est un peu comme ce que vous appelez la magie. Je… j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vue, toi et les autres. Vous… Je ne vous connaissais pas, je me suis retrouvée subitement seule et perdue à Corel, sans ma famille, les seules personnes qui connaissaient mon don et pouvaient me comprendre. Et puis dans ce bar. Et là, quand Youffie a enlevé mon bracelet… je me suis mise à sentir tout ce que vous ressentiez. Youffie qui se brûlait avec l'huile, toi qui essayais de ne pas céder à la panique, Marlène qui s'amusait devant cette scène… »

Elle ne croisa pas le regard de la barmaid. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la jauger physiquement, elle lisait clairement en elle. Tifa était partagée entre l'incompréhension, le doute, la surprise et… une très légère pointe de colère mêlée à de la méfiance, à l'idée que Julia lui ait menti.

« Tu peux… lire dans les pensées ? » dit-elle.

Julia secoua la tête, des mèches de cheveux collaient à ses joues humides de larmes.

« Oui et non. Je sens. Je sens tout. Et surtout, je sens la douleur. C'est une espèce d'empathie suraiguë. C'est ce qui m'a permis de soigner cette femme. Je sentais ce qui arrivait à son cœur. Il se desséchait de l'intérieur. Du coup, j'ai vidé une matéria de soin de son énergie et l'ai mêlée à une potion de soin, puis versé le tout directement dans son corps, vers son cœur, en utilisant mes pouvoirs de guérisseuse. »

« Une guérisseuse ? Tu es une Cetra ? » dit Tifa.

« Non. Et je ne suis pas non plus une héritière des cellules de Jenova, mes ancêtres avaient ce don longtemps avant même qu'elle apparaisse. Je… ne peux pas en dire plus, Tifa, je suis navrée. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré te dire la vérité dès le début. Rien que pour ne plus souffrir chaque jour au bar. »

« Les clients… tu ressentais ce qu'ils ressentaient ! ? »

« Oui, je ressentais tout. Et crois-moi, il y avait plus que de la soif. Ils éprouvaient des tas de choses, assez communes mais à des degrés différents. Amusement pour certains, quand ils jouaient aux jeux ou faisaient des blagues. Confusion et semi-inconscience pour ceux qui buvaient, leurs pensées devenaient floues. Amertume pour d'autres, ils venaient se saouler parce qu'ils avaient perdu des membres de leur famille ou des amis à cause des crises cardiaques. Les autres ont été virés, ou ont tout perdu au jeu. Quelques divorces aussi. Et aussi du désir, certains étaient des pervers qui rêvaient de me sauter dessus, comme Reno ou le gars que tu as éjectés du bar. »

Tifa tendit la main vers la jeune fille, abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait du mal à croire ce que disait Julia, mais la vérité sonnait clairement dans ses mots. Tout était dit avec une logique et un calme indiquant clairement que c'était vrai. Et en même temps, elle réalisait que cela avait dû être terriblement éprouvant pour la jeune fille. Julia la regardait droit dans les yeux maintenant.

« Je ressens même ce que ton esprit éprouve en cet instant, dit calmement la jeune fille. Tu as du mal à croire ce je dis, mais à tes oreilles, la vérité sonne clairement dans mes mots… Et tu n'arrives pas à m'en vouloir pour t'avoir menti. »

Tifa se leva du lit et recula, choquée.

« Mais alors… pourquoi es-tu là ? Que veux-tu ? Tu enquêtais sur les crises cardiaques ? » demanda Tifa.

Julia sentit qu'elle demandait ça dans l'espoir que Julia se montrerait sincèrement amicale, que malgré toute son étrangeté, elle était son amie.

« Non, Tifa. Du moins, pas au début. J'ai accepté de travailler au bar parce que j'avais besoin d'argent pour retourner à Corel, afin de trouver une piste qui me ramènerait dans ma famille. Je n'ai appris l'existence de cette maladie que très récemment. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je peux sentir le mal, mais l'arrêter, ça… Soigner toute une planète… À mon niveau, c'est impossible. Ma grand-mère ou mon grand-père paternel le pourrait, à la limite, mais moi… Je ne suis pas encore diplômée. »

La barmaid resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle porta la main à sa veste en cuir noir et l'ouvrit. Elle écarta le col de son T-Shirt. Julia ouvrit des yeux ronds d'horreur. La jeune femme avait une méchante cicatrice à cet endroit. Et un hématome violet qui recouvrait sa peau.

« J'ai reçu ça lors d'un combat dans une église, il y a un an, pour protéger Marlène d'un des Incarnés de Sephiroth. Ça n'a jamais totalement guéri. »

Julia frémit. Oui, elle revoyait la scène où Loz collait la jeune femme à un pilier de l'église, puis faisait sauter la colonne avec son Dual Hound.

« Peux-tu soigner ça ? » demanda Tifa.

L'adolescente s'approcha doucement, puis posa une main sur la blessure. Elle cligna des yeux, sentant ce qui n'allait pas. La peau était abîmée, les muscles étaient déformés à cet endroit, et la colonne vertébrale fragilisée en profondeur, dans la moelle des os. La douleur était profonde, et traversait toute la cage thoracique pour rejoindre la colonne vertébrale. Julia porta son autre main dans le dos de Tifa, à l'endroit où elle avait mal. Celle-ci se tendit.

Julia ferma les yeux et se concentra.

« Tu vas avoir mal… mais seulement un instant. »

Et sur ces mots, elle raffermit sa prise si solidement que la barmaid prit peur. Cette fille avait de la poigne !

Julia ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant d'insuffler de l'énergie à la barmaid. Celle-ci gémit. Elle avait l'impression qu'un brasier s'enflammait dans sa poitrine. C'était comme autrefois, dans l'église ! Elle se revit soudainement, coincée contre la colonne, Loz la regardant d'en dessous, la maintenant avec son poing gauche, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Tifa porta les mains aux bras de Julia, la suppliant d'arrêter, de la lâcher. L'adolescente faillit lâcher, la barmaid la serrait avec une poigne de fer, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il fallait tenir, tenir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la guérison !

Elle inspira, puis ouvrit doucement son esprit à celui de Tifa. Elle se mit à aspirer le mal de la jeune femme de sa main droite, la gauche dans son dos transmettant une puissante énergie curative.

Enfin, la douleur cessa. Tifa et Julia tombèrent à genoux ensemble, épuisées l'une comme l'autre. La jeune femme se fit plus lourde.

Julia comprit et la laissa s'endormir. C'était toujours ainsi quand elle soignait quelqu'un, de toute façon. Elle la traîna jusqu'au lit où elle l'allongea.

L'adolescente examina sa poitrine. Plus rien. La cicatrice, l'ecchymose, la douleur en profondeur… tout avait disparu ! Délicatement, la jeune fille la rhabilla, puis elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et laissa tomber sa tête en avant.

Bon sang, que d'émotions aujourd'hui ! Et maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait plus rester. Qu'importe si Tifa lui serait reconnaissante ou non quand elle se réveillait.

Le secret ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Les gens dans le bar avaient tout vu, les Turks étaient aux premières loges. Ils reviendraient pour l'interroger. Tifa ne pourrait pas la défendre éternellement, pas plus que les autres. Et les Incarnés rôdaient.

Non, sa décision était prise : elle partirait ce soir. Tant pis, elle ferait avec l'argent qu'elle avait déjà. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps.

Décidée, elle se leva et prit une feuille de papier et un crayon dans le petit bureau près de la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle écrivit quelque chose, posa le papier sur le lit, sous la main gauche de Tifa.

Elle allait se diriger vers la porte pour sortir quand, hésitante, elle s'approcha du lit vide et prit la couverture. Elle en recouvrit Tifa, puis elle sortit.

Les enfants et Youffie étaient dans la cuisine, en train de discuter entre eux. Lentement, Julia descendit l'escalier, puis prit la porte de derrière et sortit dans la cour.

Elle prit la ruelle au bout et s'arrêta. Elle regarda une dernière fois le bar, puis elle prit le chemin de son appartement. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ses bagages avant de partir.

Mais sur le toit de la maison juste derrière elle, les Incarnés l'observaient.

* * *

_Pfouh ! Ce chapitre était dur à écrire, je vous jure ! C'est difficile d'exprimer tout ce que peut ressentir Julia au contact des gens. _

_J'espère que ça va ? Vous voulez la suite ? _


	5. Interrogatoire à l'église

_Merci à Ysa666, Lys9191, Tsukiyo2894 et Abyssia pour leurs reviews. Et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire. _

_Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie et Naomie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Interrogatoire à l'église**

« Alors, c'est elle ? » murmura Kadaj.

« Oui », dit Yazoo.

« Bon, je la récupère puis on se retrouve tous et on file, comme prévu ? » demanda Loz.

Kadaj fit la moue. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, cette idée de kidnapping. Mais il valait que ce soient eux qui l'aient, plutôt que la Shinra.

Et si elle pouvait les aider à stopper l'épidémie, ce serait une bonne chose.

« Oui, vas-y, mais en douceur si possible », dit le jeune homme en se redressant.

Ses frères acquiescèrent, puis tous trois se dispersèrent sur les toits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia s'en voulait de partir ainsi, sans même prévenir les autres. Sortir en douce par la porte de derrière, sans même dire au revoir aux enfants ni à Youffie, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec elle…

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait déjà commis l'erreur de révéler son identité à quelqu'un autrefois, non à plusieurs personnes en fait, et cela lui avait apporté beaucoup d'ennuis. Pire, elle avait perdu son père à cause de ça.

Elle ne prendrait pas ce risque une deuxième fois. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la rue menant à l'immeuble où elle habitait, elle s'arrêta. Elle le sentit. Des humains. Ils étaient deux, aux aguets, à l'étage où elle habitait. Elle reconnut sans peine leur aura. Les Turks ! Ils l'attendaient chez elle.

La jeune fille grinça des dents. Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et… dans son dos, elle sentait la présence d'un des Argentés ! Il était sur le toit et il l'observait.

Julia serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient comme problème avec elle, à tous la suivre et l'épier ? ! Elle se figea. L'Incarné… Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle le sentait avec netteté. Cette aura était spéciale. Puissante, très puissante, mais pas mauvaise. Il était juste… curieux !

La jeune fille hésita. Elle pouvait bien lever les yeux et lui adresser la parole. Il serait surpris, il croyait qu'elle ignorait sa présence.

Mais Julia n'aimait pas l'idée de s'approcher de lui malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas quitté le bar d'Avalanche pour rejoindre un autre groupe, elle voulait être seule.

La jeune fille leva son poignet gauche. La lumière de la lune éclaira son bracelet. La perle de cristal émit une douce lumière blanche. Julia sourit, puis ferma les yeux. Elle allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se débrouiller seule.

Lentement, elle s'agenouilla. Ses longs cheveux blonds prirent une belle lumière blanche, ses yeux devinrent transparents comme le cristal. Tout son corps parut s'illuminer de l'intérieur, comme rempli d'une eau pure et cristalline.

Les nuages enveloppèrent la lune de leur noir linceul. Et, dans l'obscurité, personne à part Loz stupéfait ne vit une jolie chouette blanche s'envoler vers l'immeuble.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Elle en met du temps pour revenir ! » dit Reno.

« Le patron a dit qu'on attendrait jusqu'à son retour », dit Rude.

Un courant d'air puissant fit s'ouvrir la fenêtre. Grommelant, Rude se leva pour aller la fermer. Tandis qu'il abaissait la poignée, il vit quelque chose de blanc sur sa chaussure. Curieux, il se pencha et ramassa une jolie plume blanche.

« Eh, Rude ! Y'a rien à boire ici, à part du lait et du jus de fruits ! » gémit Reno, depuis la cuisine.

Rude leva les yeux au ciel. L'autre allait jusqu'à se servir dans sa cuisine ! Il se tourna pour lui dire d'arrêter, quand une ombre blanche passa devant lui.

Instinctivement, il se retourna. Il crut voir quelque chose bouger derrière le canapé, puis il entendit la porte de la chambre grincer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La forme de chouette était utile pour accéder directement à l'étage de l'immeuble, mais pas pour évoluer en silence dans la pièce. Les petites pattes de l'oiseau étaient courtes et griffues.

Et surtout, l'instinct de l'animal influençait Julia. Elle n'aimait pas être ici, enfermée dans cette pièce, avec ces humains.

Doucement, elle reprit forme humaine derrière le canapé, puis elle rampa jusqu'à sa chambre. Une chance, l'obscurité de la pièce jouait en sa faveur.

Là, elle prit son sac puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, quand elle s'arrêta. Rude était juste derrière, il savait qu'elle allait ressortir. Et il allait l'accueillir.

Julia poussa un soupir. Elle allait devoir se battre, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

La jeune fille ôta son sac de son dos et prit l'extrémité de sa natte entre ses doigts. La broche en fleurs s'illumina, puis une petite luciole blanche en jaillit et se mit à tournoyer autour du sac. Celui-ci disparut en un nuage d'étincelles, qui se dirigèrent vers les fleurs du bijou.

Une fois toutes les lumières rentrées dans la broche, Julia rajusta sa coiffure, puis elle inspira. Il fallait y aller.

Au moins, elle aurait l'avantage de la surprise. Le crétin de Reno continuait de fouiner dans la cuisine, et Rude attendait derrière la porte, ne s'imaginant même pas que c'était elle.

_Courage ! Un… deux… TROIS ! _

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Rude tendit le bras pour la saisir, mais la jeune fille l'esquiva et lui balança un coup de pied au ventre.

Le Turk fut surpris par le coup, mais l'encaissa et lui prit la cheville.

Souple et légère, la jeune fille plongea les mains vers le sol, y prit appui et de sa jambe libre, le frappa au visage. Rude tomba en arrière, à moitié sonné.

Reno accourut pour l'aider. Mais déjà Julia fonçait vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et allait descendre l'escalier en métal vers la rue, quand le Turk lui attrapa le poignet.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et tendit la main.

« Holly ! »

La luciole blanche jaillit de sa paume et se mit à briller comme une étoile. Aveuglé, Reno bascula en arrière, les mains sur ses yeux.

Julia bondit de marche en marche vers le sol. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir vers le sud, en direction de la sortie de la ville.

Elle avait atteint le bout de la rue quand soudain, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras puis elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse puissant, une main sur la bouche, l'autre sur sa taille.

Le contact direct lui permit d'identifier son kidnappeur : Loz ! Oh non, voilà que les Incarnés s'y mettaient !

« Chut ! » lui dit-il.

Les Turks passèrent devant eux en courant. Une fois loin, Loz l'écarta de lui et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'obscurité d'une ruelle. La jeune fille serra les poings. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait encore invoquer Holly, l'esprit artificiel enfermé dans sa broche.

Mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le semer aussi facilement que les Turks. Il était plus fort, et elle sentait le lien qui le liait à ses frères. Ils étaient spéciaux en un sens, comme elle.

Il la conduisit vers le bout de la ruelle où attendait une moto. La jeune fille se tendit. Oh non, elle n'allait pas monter sur cet engin, tout de même ! Elle détestait les motos.

Sentant sa réticence, Loz lui lança un regard indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait rien entendre. Résignée, Julia monta derrière lui. Il la tenait toujours par le bras. Mais elle sentit nettement sa gêne : il avait besoin des deux mains pour tenir le volant.

« C'est bon, lâche-moi, je ne sauterai pas du bolide en marche, j'ai trop la trouille quand ça va vite ! » dit-elle.

Loz lui lança un regard surpris. Comment avait-elle deviné son problème ?

Il hésita, puis la lâcha. Dès que Julia vit ses mains se tendre vers les poignées du moteur, elle posa ses mains sur sa taille. Lorsque l'engin se mit en marche et qu'elle perçut les vibrations, elle serra plus fort et plaqua sa tête dans le dos du jeune homme.

Elle sentit l'air fouetter son corps tandis que la moto fonçait à travers la ville.

_Oh bon sang, faites que je ne tombe pas, je vous en prie ! _

« N'aie pas peur, sourit Loz, amusé par la peur de la jeune fille. Je sais conduire. »

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu dans le film Advent Children ! _pensa la jeune fille. Elle repensa au combat des Argentés contre Cloud sur l'autoroute.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était laissée emmener par cette brute. Mais elle ne sentait pas la présence de Jenova en lui ni ses frères. Et ses sens suraigus ne l'avaient jamais trompée !

Mais l'appréhension était désagréable. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour revenir à la vie ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ?

Soudain, la moto ralentit, puis s'arrêta.

« On est arrivé », dit Loz.

La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle le serrait toujours fort, l'empêchant de descendre. Gênée, elle le relâcha vivement et descendit. Mais ses jambes tremblaient, elle chuta vers le sol.

Loz la rattrapa in extremis et l'aida à se redresser.

« Ça va ? » Il sentait qu'elle tremblait. La moto ne devait _vraiment_ pas être son truc.

Se souvenant de ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné, elle focalisa son attention sur les choses autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans les ruines de Midgar, devant l'église d'Aéris.

Inspirant un bon coup, la jeune fille se détacha de Loz puis le suivit vers l'entrée. La porte était en ruines. L'église elle-même semblait plus dévastée que dans le film. Était-ce lui et ses frères qui avaient fait ça ? Non…

_Deepground, sans doute… _pensa-t-elle en voyant les marques de griffes sur un banc.

Le fond de l'église était éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Julia vit le bassin d'eau. À sa grande surprise, Kadaj et Yazoo se tenaient là. Ils ne paraissaient pas inquiets par l'eau. Pourtant, elle leur était néfaste autrefois…

_Mais Jenova était là, à ce moment-là, idiote ! _Cette idée la rassura légèrement.

« Je l'ai ramenée », dit Loz.

Les deux frères braquèrent leur regard sur elle. La jeune fille serra les poings. Kadaj s'avança d'un pas, l'étudiant soigneusement.

« Ainsi, c'est toi qui a réussi à soigner une personne atteinte de la maladie… »

Julia soutint son regard. Elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler, mais qu'il guettait la moindre réaction antipathique de sa part.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

_Nous y voilà ! _pensa Julia.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée ? » dit-elle.

Le regard de Kadaj se durcit légèrement. Apparemment, il aimait qu'on lui réponde sans discuter.

« Tu préférais rejoindre la Shinra ? »

« Parce que vous vous jugez mieux qu'eux, sans doute ? Vous m'avez enlevée ! »

« Et toi, tu t'es enfuie du bar et tu comptais quitter la ville en douce, sans rien dire à Avalanche après qu'ils t'aient soignée, recueillie, logée et donné un emploi ? » dit Kadaj en croisant les bras.

La jeune fille serra les poings. S'il savait pourquoi elle avait fui, il ferait moins le fier. Voyant l'effet qu'il faisait sur elle, Kadaj sourit d'un air suffisant.

« On dirait que tu as beaucoup de petits secrets… »

« Pour commencer, qu'est-ce tu faisais à Corel, toute seule et sans armes près des ruines du réacteur ? » dit Yazoo.

« Et comment tu as fait pour te changer en chouette ? » dit Loz.

Ses frères le regardèrent avec surprise. Une chouette ? Tandis qu'il leur expliquait, Julia réfléchit à toute vitesse. Que faire ? Leur dire la vérité ? Mentir ? Ou fuir ?

« Alors ? On attend ! » dit Kadaj.

« Je ne fuyais pas », dit finalement Julia.

« Ah oui ? »

« Je devais m'en aller, je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Julia baissa tristement les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas en parler. Et puis, vous ne me croiriez pas ! »

« Essaie toujours. Pour commencer, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as soigné, à Corel ? » dit Yazoo.

« Vous étiez blessé. »

« Pourtant, n'importe qui en aurait profité pour me tuer, vu la réputation que nous tenons tous les trois ! »

« Je suis médecin. Je ne tue pas, je soigne ! » dit la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais comment tu fais, sans matéria ? » dit Loz.

« J'ai ça dans le sang. »

Kadaj plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas une Cetra, il l'aurait sentie. Son aura était différente de celle d'Aéris. Il y avait quelque chose de vaguement similaire, mais ce n'était pas identique.

« Et ce pouvoir… il peut arrêter l'épidémie ? » dit le jeune homme.

Julia le regarda avec surprise. Elle sentait qu'il nourrissait de l'espoir à l'idée de soigner tout le monde.

« Vous voulez aider la planète, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Et puis comment êtes-vous revenus à la vie alors que pour tout le monde, vous êtes morts ? »

Les trois frères échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas envie de lui en parler. Elle ne les croirait sans doute pas, et ils ne la connaissaient pas encore assez pour lui faire confiance.

« Tu ne partiras pas avant de nous avoir aidés, c'est tout pour l'instant », décida Kadaj.

Julia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Désolée, mais je ne peux pas arrêter la maladie. »

« Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que ! Je peux soigner une personne, mais pas la planète entière. Je ne suis pas Aéris ! Et si je m'étais enfuie, c'était pour retrouver ma famille qui, elle, a le pouvoir d'arrêter l'épidémie, comme vous me l'avez demandé précédemment ! »

« Et où est ta famille ? »

Julia serra les dents.

« Je… ne sais pas… précisément. J'espérais les retrouver près de Corel. »

Kadaj secoua la tête.

« Désolé, mais on n'a pas le temps de faire un tel voyage. L'épidémie s'étend rapidement. Et n'espère pas nous fausser compagnie, on t'aura à l'œil. Avec nous au moins, tu éviteras facilement les Turks, on connaît bien les rouages de la Shinra. Même tombée, elle continue de manipuler certaines parties de ce monde en douce. Et tu as encore plein de choses à nous expliquer. Alors maintenant, fini de discuter. Direction Mideel. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Yazoo. Loz s'approcha doucement de Julia, l'incitant par ce geste à les suivre. Résignée, la jeune fille sortit avec eux à l'air libre. Elle se crispa en réalisant qu'il allait falloir remonter sur ce maudit engin.

Elle leva un regard désespéré vers la lune. Bon sang, mais dans quel nouveau guêpier venait-elle de tomber ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Des avis ? Des reviews ? _


	6. L'histoire de Minerva

_Ashérit, ne t'en fais pas, je t'avais dit que Nero et Weiss seraient dans ma fic. J'avais juste besoin d'atteindre ce niveau de l'histoire pour les faire entrer en scène, voilà tout. Enfin, merci de suivre mon histoire, tes reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! _

_Merci également à Abyssia, Lys9191 et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs précédentes reviews. Bonne lecture à tous !  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie et Naomie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**L'histoire de Minerva**

Nero ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Depuis la défaite de Deepground, il avait trouvé refuge dans le corps de Genesis. Ce dernier lui avait permis d'emmener Weiss à l'abri, ici, sous terre, dans cette grotte où il essayait désespérément de canaliser l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie pour ramener Weiss à la vie.

Mais il n'avait plus toutes les machines ni le savoir que Hojo lui avait donné autrefois, à travers le corps de son frère. Et il ne savait pas comment faire.

Son pouvoir ténébreux n'était pas compatible avec l'énergie lumineuse de la Rivière de la Vie. Sans compter le fait que l'esprit de Genesis se rebellait contre lui. Il avait été marqué par Minerva, sa volonté était plus forte depuis que Jenova l'avait quitté.

Tout ce que Nero pouvait faire, c'était tenir bon dans ce corps, et tenter vainement de ressusciter Weiss.

Mais chaque échec épuisait la Rivière de la Vie. Et il avait l'impression que cela finirait par se faire remarquer en haut, chez les humains. La Rivière de la Vie s'épuisait, il risquait d'y avoir des problèmes, des signes un peu comme les géostigmates autrefois, quand Jenova s'attaquait à elle.

Mais que faire ?

Soudain, il perçut un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un entrait dans son repaire ! Plusieurs personnes, à en juger le bruit…

Furieux, il fit volte-face et dégaina l'épée rouge de Genesis.

« Qui ose venir me déranger ? » dit-il, furieux. Tout ce qui l'écartait un tant soit peu de Weiss le mettait hors de lui.

« N'aie pas peur, nous venons t'aider à soigner ton cher frère », dit un des visiteurs.

Il fronça des sourcils. Ces gens portaient des capes noires. Il pensa aux Incarnés de Sephiroth. Mais ces gens tenaient la bride à des Chocobos noirs, et ils avaient l'air… différents.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Nero à travers Genesis.

Le chef de la troupe lui sourit et rejeta sa capuche. En voyant le tatouage noir sur sa joue, Nero sentit l'âme de Genesis s'affoler en lui, puis se mettre en colère. Il voulait les expulser d'ici.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta Nero, plus pour calmer Genesis que pour se faire entendre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir », dit Nanaki.

Cloud, Barret, Tifa et Vincent sourirent à leur ami. Ils venaient de descendre du vaisseau, devant les portes de Cosmo Canyon. Cid était encore à bord, il descendrait bientôt avec Youffie, quand la pauvre sortirait enfin des toilettes.

Le fauve les conduisit vers la maison de Bugenhagen, vers la bibliothèque. Tifa avait exigé que toute l'équipe vienne ici.

Hier soir, elle s'était réveillée dans son lit et avait trouvé un mot de Julia la remerciant pour l'avoir employée au bar. Elle espérait que la jeune femme se sentirait désormais mieux sans sa blessure, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, qu'elle s'en sortirait et qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour arrêter l'épidémie.

Néanmoins, Tifa avait eu peur pour elle jusqu'à ce que le lendemain matin, les Turks Rude et Reno viennent la voir et lui demandent à boire et de la glace –surtout de la glace ! – pour leurs bosses.

La jeune femme avait compris qu'ils avaient essayé de capturer la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Nul doute qu'elle s'était enfuie et avec succès.

Tifa ne se faisait plus vraiment de soucis. Julia était libre, elle avait dû quitter la ville. Si ses sens étaient aussi forts qu'elle lui avait démontré, elle n'aurait aucun mal à éviter la population et rester secrète. Mais la barmaid voulait en savoir plus sur celle qui l'avait miraculeusement soignée.

Tandis qu'elle montait l'escalier de la ville avec ses amis, elle se surprit à sourire. Bon sang, que c'était bon d'être guérie ! Autrefois, son dos la lançait. Elle avait toujours eu un peu de mal à bouger correctement après son combat contre Loz.

Désormais, elle se sentait légère et merveilleusement bien.

Tifa ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères où étaient rangés d'épais volumes et des parchemins. Cet endroit respirait la sagesse et la science. C'était un endroit où l'esprit pouvait grandir et s'ouvrir au monde.

« Que cherches-tu exactement ? » dit Nanaki.

« Des écrits sur les peuples dotés du pouvoir de guérison », dit la jeune femme, intimidée par cet océan de livres.

« Tu veux dire les Cetras ? » dit Cloud.

« Oui et non. Des gens qui peuvent soigner, mais aussi… ressentir ce que les gens ressentent. Ils ne sont pas capables de parler à la planète ni contrôler la Rivière de la Vie. C'est ce que Julia m'a dit. »

Cloud fit la moue. Cette Julia… Juliana Summers. Il ne l'avait pas rencontrée, sauf une fois avant de partir en livraison. Elle avait paru si timide et discrète… Youffie déprimait depuis qu'elle était partie, elle aurait aimé plus la connaître. Marlène et Denzel aussi la regrettaient. Tout le monde semblait tant la regretter !

« Je crois avoir quelque chose là-dessus, dit Nanaki. Venez, c'est par-là. »

Il les conduisit vers l'aile ouest de la bibliothèque, dans une petite alcôve. Là, sur un pupitre en bois, trônait un livre. La couverture en cuir était marron, et un sceau était fixé dessus. Une licorne en argent et un dragon en onyx se dressaient l'un contre l'autre, semblant se défier.

Tifa s'approcha et passa timidement la main sur la couverture.

« Tifa, fais attention. »

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers Nanaki.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce livre… Certains sages de la ville ne l'aiment pas. On affirme qu'il contient des idées blasphématoires envers les dieux de notre planète. Seuls moi et mon grand-père savons qu'il est ici. Alors… je ne veux pas bourrer la tête d'une de mes amies avec de fausses idées. »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai la tête dure ! »

Inspirant un bon coup, elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença la lecture.

« _Chaque vie quitte la Rivière de la Vie pour commencer une existence mortelle sur la planète. Puis, à sa mort, elle retourne à la Rivière de la Vie où elle offre son expérience à celle-ci. Les Cetras étaient autrefois les plus proches de cette Rivière. _

_L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, était particulièrement proche de la déesse Minerva, la gardienne de la Rivière de la Vie. _

_Cette dernière lui accorda même l'honneur de lui raconter sa vie pour ses chroniques. _

_Minerva était au départ une déesse d'une autre planète, nommée la Terre, ou Planète Bleue à cause de l'importante quantité d'eau qui s'y trouvait. _

_Là-bas, plus particulièrement dans un empire appelé Rome, on lui vouait un culte sous le nom de Minerve. _

_Dans la mythologie romaine, elle est la déesse de la Sagesse et fille du dieu Jupiter. Un royaume voisin, la Grèce, la vénère sous le nom d'Athéna. _

_Pour Rome, c'est une déesse originaire d'Étrurie, et une divinité majeure du panthéon romain. Elle formait en effet, avec les dieux Jupiter et Junon, la triade capitoline vénérée sur le Capitole. _

_Minerve est la déesse des Guerriers, de l'Activité intellectuelle et de la Raison. Elle est aussi la protectrice de la maison et de l'État. Incarnation de la Sagesse, elle est considérée comme la protectrice des lettres et des arts, de l'artisanat et des métiers._

_Il est dit qu'un jour, Minerva tomba amoureuse d'un jeune général romain, Marcus Antonius. Celui-ci avait remporté une importante victoire contre un peuple ennemi, les Gaulois, dans une contrée appelée Armorique. _

_Mais il avait épargné les vaincus et n'avait fait qu'asseoir l'autorité de Rome sans piller ni violer. Il avait même autorisé les druides à continuer leur culte, si ces derniers ne remettaient pas en question l'autorité de Rome. _

_Touchée par sa grandeur d'âme, Minerva en personne vint le voir un soir sur une colline d'Armorique. Il tomba amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard. _

_Mais Marcus Antonius mourut peu après son retour à Rome, son idéalisme gênant plusieurs membres du Sénat. _

_Tourmentée par le chagrin, Minerva quitta la Terre et partit pour une planète éloignée : Gaïa. _

_Mais elle avait laissé sur Terre deux enfants, nés de son union avec le jeune général : une fille et un garçon. _

_Minerva les confia avant son départ à un druide gaulois. Celui-ci énonça une étrange prophétie qui s'est hélas perdue au fil des siècles. En effet, la déesse fut en colère lorsqu'elle entendit cette prophétie, et ordonna qu'elle soit effacée des mémoires. Elle voulait que ses enfants naissent libres, et ne soient enchaînés à aucun destin. _

_On raconte que le dernier acte manquant de Loveless EST la prophétie de ces deux enfants. _

_Mais nous n'en savons guère plus. Il existe pourtant des indices permettant de retrouver des gens ayant hérité du sang de Minerva : ils ont le don de ressentir ce que ressentent les êtres vivants, qu'ils soient humains, animaux, plantes ou même fantômes. Ils peuvent également changer d'apparence. Mais leurs autres formes ne peuvent prendre qu'une couleur définie : le blanc ou le noir. Cette couleur indique la nature de leurs pouvoirs : le blanc comme la licorne, emblème des guérisseurs de l'Empire Romain. Ou noir, comme le dragon, symbole de ceux qui peuvent contrôler la maladie._ »

Contrôler la maladie… Tifa fronça des sourcils. Était-il possible que l'épidémie cardiaque soit… ? Julia serait donc une lointaine descendante de la déesse-mère de Gaïa ? ! Elle secoua la tête. Tifa secoua la tête. Non, assez ! Tout ça était déjà si bizarre. Une autre planète, Minerva s'unissant à un mortel…

La jeune femme vit une fine feuille de papier semi-transparent couvrant une illustration à côté de la page de texte qu'elle venait de lire.

Curieuse, elle ôta la feuille et ce qu'elle vit la figea d'admiration et de surprise. Debout face à la mer, Minerva faisait face à des hommes vêtus de robes blanches. Leurs cous étaient ornés de torques en or. Deux d'entre eux portaient chacun un bébé dans ses bras.

Minerva était debout face au chef, l'homme le plus âgé. Sa longue chevelure dorée flottait dans le vent. Elle portait une grande robe bleue qui semblait naître des flots à ses pieds. La déesse remettait un bijou au vieillard : un bracelet en argent, orné d'une petite perle de cristal. L'illustration s'intitulait : _Minerva confiant ses trésors aux druides d'Armorique_.

Ses trésors… Les enfants et le bracelet… Le bijou que Youffie avait essayé de voler à Julia… La jeune femme referma le livre. Alors, tout ça était vrai !

_Oh mon Dieu, Julia… Qui es-tu réellement ? D'où viens-tu ? Et que dois-je faire ? _pensa la jeune femme, la main sur le cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant la journée, le voyage n'avait pas été trop désagréable. Julia avait fini par s'habituer à la moto, à force de rester assise dessus tandis que Loz pilotait, suivant ses frères eux-mêmes à moto.

Les Argentés avaient évité les villes, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Parfois, ils faisaient des pauses en pleine nature et la laissaient se dégourdir un peu les jambes, mais il y en avait toujours un pour la surveiller.

Le plus dur avait été de supporter leurs sentiments. Julia sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise à cause du fait qu'elle était là. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à fréquenter des étrangers, fussent-ils dotés de pouvoirs spéciaux comme elle. Ils la considéraient comme une humaine, et ils la jalousaient. Elle représentait ce qu'ils avaient perdu dans les labos : leur humanité.

La jeune fille avait donc veillé à se faire la plus discrète possible. En fait, elle s'était faite silencieuse au point que cela avait déplu à Kadaj : il l'avait interrogé à chaque pause, espérant qu'elle daignerait enfin lui dire qui elle était et d'où elle venait.

Mais elle n'avait rien avoué. La plupart du temps, elle répondait que c'était trop fou pour qu'il y croie, ou bien que ça n'avait aucune importance, ou alors que ça ne l'aiderait pas à sauver la planète de l'épidémie.

Ils avaient fini la pause de l'après-midi, ils allaient bientôt arriver à destination : Fort Condor. Là, ils prendraient un avion qui les conduirait à Mideel.

Les motos s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la plaine, devant les portes de la ville. Julia leva les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la figea de surprise et d'admiration.

Fort Condor était une ville bâtie avec une idée de hauteur. Les maisons semblaient se superposer sur une falaise, chacune bâtie sur ses flancs et semblant grimper la spirale de pierre, jusqu'à une haute tour où un magnifique faucon se dressait, installé dans un nid.

Julia aimait cette ville d'instinct. Elle s'y sentait bien… une sensation de liberté s'en dégageait. Cette liberté qu'elle et les siens recherchaient depuis des siècles…

« C'est là qu'on va ? » dit Yazoo.

« Oui. On trouvera bien quelqu'un pour nous conduire à Mideel en avion », fit Kadaj.

Loz dressa l'oreille puis se retourna.

« Eh, y'a des gens qui arrivent. Ils vont en ville comme nous, on dirait ! »

Julia et les deux autres frères suivirent son regard. En effet, un petit nuage de poussière était visible à l'horizon, et il se rapprochait.

Les voyageurs étaient encore loin, mais alors que Julia portait son attention sur eux, elle sentit soudain quelque chose en elle se former. Comme une pointe de douleur, une sensation d'urgence qui semblait tambouriner dans son ventre et se diriger vers sa poitrine, faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

_Cette sensation… Non, impossible, pas ici ! _se dit-elle.

Pourtant, les sensations étaient là. Essayant de garder son calme, elle se tourna vers les Argentés.

« Il faut se cacher ! »

Les trois la regardèrent avec surprise. C'était la première fois depuis le début du voyage qu'elle daignait engager la conversation.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Yazoo.

« Ils… Ils sont mauvais. Ces gens qui approchent… Je le sens, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient ! Je suis désolée, mais je le sens, c'est comme ça. »

Kadaj fronça des sourcils, et se prépara à répondre quelque chose quand une bourrasque de vent les atteignit. Ce vent était froid et il semblait empli de gémissements. Il venait de la direction des voyageurs.

N'hésitant plus, les Argentés firent rouler leurs motos derrière des bosquets, puis ils se dirigèrent vers un arbre. Loz prit Julia dans ses bras et la fit monter après Kadaj et Yazoo.

Une fois tous trois installés, ils attendirent.

Enfin, les voyageurs atteignirent l'arbre. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les quatres jeunes gens se penchèrent doucement pour mieux les dévisager.

Mais il était impossible de les voir : ils portaient des grands manteaux noirs. Même leurs mains étaient gantées. Ils étaient juchés sur des chocobos noirs d'une beauté incroyable. Leur plumage était lisse et brillant.

Mais… quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Argentés s'en rendaient compte. Ces bêtes avaient des yeux d'un rouge sang brillant, et ils étaient vifs, presque… violents. Quelque chose de féroce et méchant se dégageait de leur attitude et la façon dont ils trépignaient. Leurs maîtres semblaient les frapper durement pour les obliger à rester sur place.

Julia vit l'un d'eux descendre de sa monture et s'approcher de l'arbre. Il examina le sol, puis leva la tête vers l'arbre. Il ôta sa capuche, révélant un visage jeune, environ la vingtaine comme Kadaj.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs. Un tatouage sombre couvrait sa joue, évoquant un dragon lui lacérant la joue de ses griffes acérées.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Julia, elle se sentit mal. Des visages défilèrent devant ses yeux : sa mère, son père, Eddie, Naomie, Yazoo, Marlène, Tiffa, Youffie, Denzel, Cloud, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Loz, Kadaj. Elle vit tous ces visages à la fois.

Puis ce fut comme si une présence essayait d'entrer dans son esprit. Elle prit sur elle pour la repousser. Dans un pur effort de volonté, elle parvint à décrocher son regard de celui du garçon au sol.

Celui-ci se tourna vers ses compagnons à dos de chocobo.

« Elle n'est pas là. J'ai cru sentir sa présence, mais non… Tant pis, allons enquêter en ville. »

Il remit sa capuche sur sa tête, remonta sur sa monture puis se dirigea vers Fort Condor avec les autres. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, Julia et les Incarnés descendirent de l'arbre.

« Par la Planète… Qui c'était, ceux-là ? » murmura Loz. Il semblait ébranlé.

Yazoo lui-même avait les yeux grand ouverts et regardait Kadaj avec inquiétude. Celui-ci avait l'air sombre, très sombre. Il regarda Julia. Celle-ci comprit que, dès qu'il aurait le temps, il l'interrogerait et cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Elle _devrait_ lui répondre. Elle comprit soudain qu'il avait réussi à entrer dans leur tête à tous les trois, mais pas dans la sienne, parce qu'elle avait de l'entraînement. Elle savait qui ils étaient, eux. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à ce type d'individus autrefois.

Et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'ils étaient parents. Ils descendaient tous de Minerva. Mais Kadaj et les autres l'ignoraient. Personne ne savait sur cette planète. Et sur Terre, presque tout le monde avait oublié cette histoire.

« Alors, comment on fait ? On ne peut pas aller en ville, avec ces types ! » dit Loz.

La question resta en suspens dans le vent.

* * *

_Et voilà ! L'histoire de Minerva m'est venue comme ça, en relisant des articles sur la mythologie grecque. L'idée fondamentale qui m'a inspiré au départ, c'était en me documentant sur l'empire romain. En effet, la licorne était l'emblème de leurs médecins. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée pour le peuple de Julia. Vous vous doutez maintenant d'où elle tient ses dons, pas vrai ? En plus, Minerve a toujours été ma déesse préférée. _

_J'espère que vous aimez, ça va ? Des avis, des reviews ? _


	7. Dragons et Licornes

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie et Naomie. _

_Merci à Lys9191, Nmfrter, Yukira Shiroi, Tsukiyo2894, Abyssia, LilyRogue et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Dragons et Licornes**

« _Avec toi près de moi,  
Je trouverai ma voie. __  
Avec toi près de moi,  
Je n'aurai ni peur ni froid,  
Si tu étais près de moi… _

_Je veux vivre ma vie  
Comme tu me l'as appris.  
Je me battrai pas à pas  
Pour ce que je crois,  
Puisque toi, tu as cru en moi ! _

_Je m'envolerai un jour dans les airs,  
Légère sur les ailes de mon père,  
Je ferai le tour de la Terre.  
Je sens en moi son cœur qui bat,  
Elles sont si légères… les ailes de mon père ! _

_Mes rêves de voyage  
Ne sont que des mirages.  
Et mon cheval, dans ce village,  
En un jour, voit plus de paysages…  
Mais je m'envolerai, un jour, dans les airs,  
Légère, sur les ailes de mon père.  
Je ferai le tour de la Terre.  
Je sens en moi son cœur qui bat,  
Elles sont si légères… les ailes de mon père ! _

_Un jour, son esprit me parlera,  
Et sa mémoire, près de moi… me guidera !  
J'irai voler dans les airs,  
Légère sur les ailes de mon père.  
Je ferai le tour de la Terre,  
Je sens en moi son cœur qui bat,  
Elles sont si légère… les ailes de mon père !  
Les ailes de mon père…_ »

Version française de _On my father's wings_ du film _The Quest for Camelot_.

Kadaj avait opté pour la méthode la plus sûre : rester dans la forêt et attendre que ces mystérieux voyageurs quittent la ville pour s'y rendre à leur tour.

Il faisait nuit quand ils atteignirent une clairière isolée pour y dresser le camp. Dès qu'ils eurent garé les motos, Julia sentit leur attention se centrer sur elle.

Nul besoin de mots, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Elle descendit et les regarda se mettre tous trois face à elle. Kadaj la considéra un moment puis, d'un geste las, passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui dit :

« Bon, avoue : Qui sont ces types ? Pourquoi ils en ont après toi ? »

Julia lui lança un regard désolé. Ele savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir maintenant, mais l'habitude était là, non pire, le _devoir_ de mentir restait planté en elle. Même debout avec un arbre dans le dos lui coupant la retraite, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à céder.

Aussi, ce fut d'une voix plate, sans conviction, qu'elle répondit :

« Je ne les ai jamais vus. »

Les yeux des trois frères s'animèrent d'une flamme de colère. Soudain, Kadaj plaqua violemment sa main sur le tronc à droite de son visage, ce qui la fit tressaillir. Il était d'une rapidité foudroyante !

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Moi et mes frères avons vu ces types, ils respirent le mal à plein nez. Je sais que tu leur as résisté, tu possèdes des dons toi aussi. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? ! Que tu pourrais vivre éternellement dans le secret ? ! Même Avalanche et la Shinra s'en sont rendu compte ! Je veux savoir, ou sinon… »

Chaque mot frappa le cœur de Julia avec une douleur lancinante. Il avait raison. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle commença ses explications. Elle leur raconta l'histoire de Minerva, cette même histoire que Tifa avait lu dans le livre, et qui expliquait ses pouvoirs.

Les argentés l'écoutèrent, surpris. Elle pouvait sentir leur stupeur et leur incrédulité. Ils ne la croyaient pas. Tant pis, elle avait commencé, maintenant elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant la fin. Une fois l'histoire de Minerva terminée, elle se mit à leur raconter comment cela avait commencé pour elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En 29 avant J.-C. naquirent les enfants de Minerva. Tous deux se séparèrent dès l'adolescence, l'un partant explorer le monde, l'autre choisissant de rester vivre parmi les habitants du village gaulois où elle avait été élevée.

Ainsi, la famille de Minerve se sépara-t-elle tôt en deux branches : la fille fonda l'Ordre des Guérisseurs de la Licorne, tandis que le garçon devint le chef fondateur d'une armée de guérisseurs plus spéciaux, capables de contrôler des maladies. Ils se nommèrent la Ligue du Dragon. On dit qu'ils vinrent en aide à Moïse et furent la cause de la cinquième et sixième plaie d'Égypte : la peste sur le bétail égyptien et une épidémie d'ulcère et de furonculose pour les Égyptiens et leurs bêtes.

Plus tard, la Grande Peste ravagea l'Europe où les Dragons vinrent s'installer à partir de 1348, et ressurgit à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à la fin du XIVe siècle, puis une grande épidémie de choléra marqua l'histoire d'une manière tragique au XIXe siècle. À la suite de ces catastrophes, plusieurs organismes de santé publique furent créés et l'Ordre de la Licorne vint imposer un ensemble de règles internationales régissant les problèmes de santé.

Par de nombreuses fois, les deux branches de la famille de Minerva s'affrontèrent. Les Dragons justifièrent leur cause, disant que leur sang divin leur accordait le droit de gouverner cette planète que leur ancêtre avait désertée. Les membres de la Licorne dirent qu'ils devaient la protéger, par respect pour leur ancêtre commun, Marcus Antonius, un mortel.

Hélas, jamais la paix ne vint. Alors, la Licorne choisit de frapper de façon spectaculaire et historique : elle céda le secret du vaccin à Pasteur, un humain ordinaire. Ainsi, de nombreuses maladies perdirent de leur influence sur les hommes.

À partir de là, même si la guerre ne s'était pas vraiment terminée, cette bataille victorieuse plongea les Dragons dans l'apathie. Ils ignoraient encore que pire était à venir, pour eux comme pour les membres de la Licorne.

Au début du printemps de 1987, le Dragon Corwen d'Irlande avait quitté le pays pour un congé en France, ancien bastion où les Dragons avaient semé la Grande Peste autrefois. À la fin d'une longue journée de randonnée, seul, à pied dans la forêt de Fontainebleau, il descendit le flanc d'une colline et s'avança avec lassitude vers une cabane nichée dans l'ombre.

Il y avait une jeune fille qui tirait de l'eau d'un puits. Le soleil couchant mettait une lumière oblique dans ses cheveux dorés. Quand elle se retourna au son de ses pas, il vit que ses yeux étaient verts. Le bracelet de Minerva étincelait à son poignet. Elle était une lointaine descendante de la déesse, tout comme lui.

Et avant même qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, Corwen Stapford était tombé amoureux, simplement, de façon irrévocable, ce qui était sa nature en tout.

Sarah Fléron, qui avait dix-neuf ans ce printemps-là, s'était fait dire longtemps auparavant par sa grand-mère qu'elle aimerait et épouserait un Dragon venu d'au-delà des mers. La jeune femme avait toujours craint cette prophétie. Mais cet homme, séduisant malgré la poussière sur ses vêtements, avait des yeux qui l'appelaient.

Et lorsque Corwen déclara qu'il ne venait pas se battre, elle sentit grâce à ses pouvoirs qu'il était tel qu'avait été Marcus Antonius autrefois : un homme ayant de la grandeur. Au nom de leurs lointains ancêtres communs, il demandait simplement le droit de passer la nuit chez elle, après quoi il repartirait le lendemain.

Le jeune Dragon passa cette nuit-là dans la maison du père de Sarah, et en l'instant le plus silencieux de l'obscurité qui précède l'aube, la jeune fille quitta son lit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver sa grand-mère dans le corridor près de la porte de sa chambre, ni de voir la vieille femme faire un geste de bénédiction qui remontait à des temps très anciens. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Corwen, avec ses yeux verts envoûtants et la douceur confiante de son corps.

Ils se marièrent cet automne-là et Corwen emmena son épouse à Dublin en Irlande, avec les premières neiges de l'hiver. Un an plus tard, ils eurent une fille : Juliana.

La petite montra des signes de magie très tôt dès sa naissance. Conscients que le sang de Minerva était puissant en elle, plus puissant que n'importe quel Dragon ou membre de la Licorne, les parents jugèrent nécessaire de l'amener le plus tôt possible à Stonehenge, au siège de la Licorne.

Ce serait l'occasion pour Juliana de rencontrer la famille de sa mère, et aussi pour que Corwen tente d'établir un traité de paix entre les Dragons et les membres de la Licorne.

Donc, lorsque Juliana eut cinq ans, il fallut se préparer à quitter la maison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Chérie, la voiture est prête ! » dit Corwen.

Il entra dans le salon et vit sa femme fermant le dernier placard à clé.

« Je suis prête. Il ne manque plus que la petite », dit Sarah.

« Va dans la voiture, je l'amène. »

Sa femme se dirigea vers la porte, quand Corwen l'attrapa par la taille et la serra dans ses bras. Elle sourit et le laissa l'embrasser.

Puis, Corwen monta l'escalier menant aux chambres. Il entra dans celle de la petite. Parmi les peluches, les cubes et les petits meubles en bois, il ne vit nulle trace d'enfant.

Fermant la porte, Corwen se concentra et laissa le vide se faire en lui. Le pouvoir de Minerva s'éveilla doucement en lui, puis son énergie se dispersa dans l'espace.

Il avait les yeux clos, mais il pouvait voir la pièce. Tout était un peu démesuré, parfois tordu comme s'il regardait à travers un miroir d'eau ondulant. Mais il voyait avec netteté, une précision tranchante. Il raffermit sa prise sur l'énergie. Ce pouvoir nécessitait du contrôle.

Et soudain, il _la_ vit. Elle était cachée… dans la cheminée ? ! Incroyable !

Soupirant, Corwen ouvrit les yeux puis s'approcha de la cheminée. Il regarda à l'intérieur, mais ne vit rien. Fronçant des sourcils, il se retourna et il comprit.

Il souleva la grosse couette du lit et vit une petite fille blonde en robe bleue qui se tenait là. Elle serrait fort les draps du lit dans ses petites mains et boudait.

« Tu vas arrêter de bouder ? Il faut qu'on y aille », dit Corwen, un sourire amusé devant la mine de la petite.

Juliana se roula en boule, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, ses jambes repliées contre elle.

« J'veux pas quitter la maison sans monsieur Smiley ! »

Corwen soupira. Monsieur Smiley était une peluche que la petite adorait emmener partout avec elle : une espèce de gros soleil souriant avec deux bras et deux jambes noires, le tout avec des gants et des chaussures blanches.

Juliana était folle de cette peluche depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu tout bébé. Elle l'emmenait partout avec elle. Mais la voiture était pleine à cause du voyage : les valises de vêtement, un peu de vaisselle, la glacière pleine de nourriture… et Juliana n'avait pas pu caser un seul jouet, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il y ait encore une place pour elle dans la voiture.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » dit son père.

« Quoi ? »

« Me faire sentir ta présence dans la cheminée, alors que tu étais sous le lit… »

« Ben, je sais pas. Tu y arrives bien, toi, non ? »

Corwen se mordit la joue. En effet, il pouvait faire cela, c'était un don de Dragon. Mais il s'inquiétait. Avant Juliana, il n'y avait pratiquement jamais eu d'union entre des membres des deux branches opposées de la famille de Minerva.

Ils ne savaient donc pas à quoi s'attendre avec leur fille. Elle était très douée pour son âge. Jusqu'où cela irait-il ?

« Puisque tu as su faire ce tour de magie admirable, je te laisse emmener monsieur Smiley », déclara son père.

« C'est vrai ? ! »

« Mais oui. Allez, viens, ou on va être en retard. »

Toute joyeuse, la petite prit sa peluche, puis laissa son père la prendre dans ses bras. Corwen la serra contre lui. L'aura de la petite était si étrange ! Apaisante, comme celle de sa mère, mais en même temps puissante comme la sienne.

Une fois tous en voiture, ils quittèrent la maison et se mirent en route à travers les routes. Le voyage dura plus d'une semaine. Ils durent prendre le ferry pour rejoindre le Royaume-Uni à Holyhead puis ils roulèrent en voiture jusqu'à Durrington.

Là, près d'une petite forêt, se dressait un manoir. Une famille très riche y vivait en ermite. Les Fléron, les druides dirigeants de l'Ordre de la Licorne.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grillage. Corwen hésita entre donner un coup de klaxon ou faire comme le faisaient les gens dans leur genre pour signaler leur présence. Sarah opta pour cette technique : elle effleura doucement la broche de fleurs en perles qui ornait sa chevelure et une petite luciole de couleur bleue en jaillit : Ainur, l'esprit artificiel de Sarah.

Celui-ci flotta au-dessus du grillage et traversa le domaine jusqu'à atteindre le manoir. Là, par une fenêtre, il entra dans un bureau où un vieil homme était assis dans un fauteuil, à lire un livre devant la cheminée.

En voyant Ainur, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis sourit. Il tendit la main et laissa l'esprit artificiel se poser au creux de sa paume. Ainur émit une petite note de musique, comme une clochette. Le vieil homme fronça des sourcils, puis émit un soupir résigné.

« Très bien, il est temps pour moi de rencontrer mon gendre… » dit-il dans un soupir.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, laissant le pouvoir de Minerva s'éveiller en lui. Des ondes d'énergie parcoururent le manoir puis se dispersèrent dans la terre et atteignirent la grille, qui s'ouvrit.

La voiture traversa le domaine jusqu'à se garer sur le chemin en gravillons menant au perron d'entrée.

En voyant le vieil homme debout au sommet des marches, Corwen eut un pincement de cœur. C'était donc lui, Shalan, le chef de l'Ordre de la Licorne… et le père de Sarah.

Il sentit soudain la main douce et chaude de la jeune femme sur la sienne et lui rendit son sourire.

S'armant de courage, il sortit de la voiture, aida Julia à en descendre puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée avec Sarah.

Une fois face à face, les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Puis le druide inclina la tête.

« Soyez le bienvenu, jeune Dragon. Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Merci », dit Corwen.

Dès qu'il eut regardé Sarah, celle-ci s'approcha et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tant manqué ! Puis les yeux du vieil homme se posèrent sur la fillette qui se cramponnait au pantalon de Corwen et regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité.

La petite sentit son attention et planta son regard dans le sien. Avec surprise, Shalan sentit l'esprit de la petite glisser tout autour de lui, découvrant son aura et ses pouvoirs. Elle lui sourit puis lui tendit les bras.

« Tu as la même aura que maman ! » dit-elle.

Shalan ouvrit de grands yeux, puis offrit un sourire rayonnant à l'enfant et la prit dans ses bras. Il rencontrait à peine sa petite-fille et il l'aimait déjà !

« Venez, vous avez une heure pour vous installer et vous rafraîchir avant la réunion », dit Shalan.

Sans lâcher la fillette, il les conduisit dans le vestibule, puis les fit monter un escalier au bout de la salle, prendre un autre sur la droite puis ils franchirent une porte dans le mur sur leur gauche, arrivant dans une belle chambre. Les meubles étaient taillés dans de l'ébène, et il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin.

Tout heureuse, Julia sauta des bras de son grand-père et courut sur le lit où elle se mit à jouer au trampoline.

« Juliana Stapford, on ne saute pas sur le lit ! » dit sa mère.

« Ou sinon, adieu monsieur Smiley ! » dit son père.

Cet argument fit cesser la petite. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit un air boudeur. Shalan observa Corwen du coin de l'œil. Il était surpris de voir à quel point il dégageait une aura bienveillante envers Sarah et l'enfant. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un Dragon puisse être à ce point doux et compréhensif. Un vrai mari et père de famille. Sarah avait peut-être bien choisi l'homme de la prophétie de sa grand-mère…

Mais alors si c'était le cas… Son regard dévia sur la petite. Elle jouait avec monsieur Smiley maintenant. Si c'était bien elle, rien d'étonnant à ce que ses pouvoirs soient si puissants alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille ! Et alors…

« Père ? » dit Sarah.

Shalan sursauta. Perdu dans ses songes, il n'avait pas senti la présence de sa fille. Nul doute qu'elle sentait ses soucis et savait ce qu'il pensait.

« Pas devant la petite ! Estime-toi heureux qu'elle trouve sa peluche plus intéressante que ton esprit quand tu t'es mis à réfléchir ! »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux parce que j'ai de moins de valeur qu'une peluche. Enfin, fini de rire. Réunion dans quarante-cinq minutes, soyez prêts, on n'attend plus que vous ! »

Il sortit, laissant Sarah seule avec son époux et sa fille. Ils prirent rapidement une douche puis se changèrent. Sarah mit une robe blanche modeste, tandis que Corwen optait pour une chemise noire et un pantalon gris-sombre. Son seul signe d'appartenance au dragon était la broche d'argent à sa ceinture, représentant un dragon.

Une fois prêts, ils firent coucher Julia dans le lit, puis ils sortirent et traversèrent les couloirs, jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Là, assis à une grande table longue, plusieurs hommes et femmes, âgés pour la plupart, tous vêtus de blanc, discutaient entre eux. Les discussions se turent lorsque le jeune couple entra.

Corwen fut soudain assailli par une trentaine d'esprits de membres de la Licorne qui sondaient son esprit, essayant d'y trouver la moindre faille, le moindre signe de tromperie ou de malveillance.

Puis les coups de sonde s'arrêtèrent, et Corwen souffla. C'était comme s'il avait traversé une tempête ! Il se sentait tout ébouriffé… mentalement.

« Asseyez-vous », dit Shalan.

Sarah s'assit à sa droite, Corwen juste à côté d'elle. Il se tourna vers son voisin. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts, qui le regardait avec un air aguicheur.

« Il est mignon », murmura-t-elle à sa mère, une vieille femme.

« Comme un joli moineau à rôtir à la broche », convint sa mère.

Corwen frémit. Celle-là, il l'aimait déjà !

« Bien. Mes chers frères et sœurs, héritiers de la fille de Minerva, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour officialiser l'union de ma fille, Sarah Fléron, avec cet homme, Corwen Stapford », dit Shalan.

Une main se dressa. Celle de la vieille femme.

« Oui, Isabella ? »

« C'est ta conquête numéro combien, Sarah ? »

Plusieurs membres de l'assistance lui lancèrent un regard choqué. Bon sang, Isabella n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années ! Toujours aussi horrible !

« Maman ! » dit la jeune rouquine.

« Laisse, Sally, ça va aller », dit Sarah. « Eh bien, Corwen est mon époux, et avant lui, il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre, comme vous le savez tous, puisque ma grand-mère vous tenait toujours au courant. Nous nous sommes mariés l'automne de l'année précédente et nous avons eu une fille, Juliana. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur Sarah.

« Une enfant ? Mais alors… la prophétie de ta grand-mère… » dit un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, tout ébouriffés.

« Non, Vic ! Ma fille n'a rien à voir avec ça, compris ? »

« Minerva elle-même détestait les prophéties liées à ses enfants », intervint Corwen.

Cette déclaration fit s'élever des cris et des protestations.

« Blasphème ! »

« Insulte à notre ancêtre ! »

« Qui peut prétendre ce qu'elle… »

Shalan se leva et frappa le sol de son long bâton de bois.

« Assez ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquilles, je fais lever la séance ! Bon sang, maîtrisez-vous ! »

« Se maîtriser ? C'est à lui qu'il faudrait dire ça ! » lança un homme chauve, au bout de la table.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Bull ? » demanda Isabella d'une voix froide.

Bull était un guerrier parmi tous les guérisseurs de la Licorne, et la seule qui pouvait le dompter était Isabella, puisqu'elle avait un poignard à la place de la langue.

« Ce qu'il y a ? C'est que je pense, moi, que les Dragons sont tous les mêmes, qu'ils méritent la mort ! Bon sang, nos ancêtres ne se sont pas séparés pour rien du temps de Jules César ! »

« Nous sommes ici pour tenter d'établir un traité de paix ! » cria Sarah, furieuse.

« Et moi, je vote pour la guerre », dit Bull en se levant.

« Je refuse de me battre contre mon époux ! » dit la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

Les membres de la Licorne lancèrent des regards épouvantés à Sarah. Même Corwen regardait sa femme comme s'il découvrait ce trait de sa personnalité pour la première fois.

« Prépare-toi donc à te battre pour protéger ton époux, traîtresse ! » dit Bull en brandissant une matraque.

Il bondit sur la table et voulut se ruer sur Corwen. La fille d'Isabella et deux autres des plus jeunes membres se jetèrent sur lui pour tenter de le maîtriser, mais Bull les envoya tous valdinguer.

Il se rua sur Corwen et jeta sa matraque sur lui. Le jeune homme tendit la main. Un bouclier d'énergie rougeâtre se forma, repoussant la matraque. Mais une fumée se dégagea de l'arme. Il en respira un peu et se leva brusquement, raide comme un arbre.

Furieuse, Sarah voulut le frapper, mais Bull la repoussa. Shalan se planta devant sa fille et tendit son bâton. Bull posa ses mains dessus pour le prendre, quand un halo d'énergie bleu en jaillit et enveloppa Bull, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Furieux, il se redressa et posa une main sur son épaule gauche meurtrie.

« Vous verrez qu'un jour, je reviendrai pour tuer les Dragons, et vous libérer tous ! » dit-il en s'enfuyant.

Les membres de la Licorne se ruèrent sur la porte pour le suivre, mais elle se referma sur eux.

Sarah se redressa et vit son mari allongé près d'elle. Il avait les yeux fermés. Inquiète, elle prit son pouls. Shalan et Isabella s'approchèrent.

« Père… Je ne sens plus son aura ! » dit Sarah, horrifiée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux jours plus tard, Corwen fut enterré en secret sur les terres de Stonehenge, là où de nombreux ancêtres prestigieux de la Licorne reposaient. Pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, un Dragon reposait avec les Licornes.

Mais cet honneur ne suffit pas à effacer le chagrin de Sarah et Juliana. La jeune femme quitta l'Ordre et emmena sa fille vivre avec elle en France.

Elles vécurent comme des personnes ordinaires pendant plusieurs années. Juliana reçut une éducation de Licorne grâce à sa mère, mais elle apprit aussi tout ce que Sarah connaissait sur les Dragons, tout le bien que Corwen lui avait raconté de son vivant. Julia parvint même créer son propre esprit artificiel, Holy, qui était blanc. C'était la première fois qu'un esprit de cette couleur existait. D'habitude, les Licornes avaient des esprits d'une couleur spéciale, tirant sur le bleu ou le rouge, tandis que ceux des Dragons sont noirs, gris ou violets. Le blanc, mélange de toutes les couleurs…

Mais jamais elle n'entra en contact avec l'Ordre, par respect pour sa mère. Et elle en voulait au conseil. Ils n'avaient pas su protéger son père, qu'elle aimait tant !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Voilà, vous savez tout ! » conclut Julia.

Les trois frères avaient l'air stupéfaits.

« Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde ? » dit Yazoo.

Julia acquiesça. Son esprit artificiel, Holy, flottait près d'elle. La jeune fille l'avait fait apparaître pour prouver ses dires.

« Et alors, les Dragons t'auraient suivie jusqu'ici… mais pourquoi ils en ont après toi ? » dit Kadaj.

« Je suppose qu'ils veulent m'obliger à les rejoindre. Je suis spéciale, après tout. »

« Et c'est quoi, cette prophétie ? » dit Yazoo.

« Je ne sais pas. La seule fois où j'ai abordé le sujet avec ma mère, elle m'a frappée. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. »

Le silence fit suite à cela.

« Mais alors… ce seraient les Dragons qui auraient provoqué cette épidémie de crises cardiaques ? » dit Loz.

Julia secoua négativement la tête.

« Je l'aurais senti, si c'était eux. Cette femme que j'ai sauvée au bar n'était pas affectée par leur pouvoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui cause l'épidémie, mais ce n'est pas du tout lié à mes problèmes avec ma famille. »

Le silence fit suite à ces paroles. Alors, le mystère demeurait.

« Et comment es-tu arrivée dans ce monde, au fait ? » dit Kadaj.

Julia leva les yeux au ciel. Ça, elle se le demandait depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa.

« Je ne sais pas, je… j'étais à une expo, et… une drôle de machine s'est activée, il y a eu un rayon, puis… j'ai atterri en plein désert près du réacteur Mako de Corel et c'est là que je vous ai trouvé, Yazoo. »

« Tu peux nous tutoyer, tu sais », dit Kadaj.

Julia fronça des sourcils. Son ton était plus doux. Elle sentit l'ambiance autour d'eux être plus décontractée. Ils… ils la croyaient, ça y est ! Et elle sentait qu'ils étaient même soulagés de voir qu'elle était comme eux, différente des humains, et isolée en quelque sorte, comme eux.

« Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais on ne sait toujours pas comment on va entrer à Fort Condor ! » dit Loz.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je m'arrête sur ce gros chapitre, et je verrai pour la suite. La chanson au début illustre bien le thème de la mort du père de Julia, je trouve. Et je l'adore, alors je l'ai mise. Si jamais vous la trouvez sur le net, écoutez-la, je l'adore.  
_

_Des avis, des objections à exprimer ? Des reviews, siouplaît ? _


	8. On n'a pas le choix

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie et Naomie. _

_Merci, merci, grand merci à Tsukiyo2894, Abyssia, LilyRogue, Yukira Shiroi, Lys9191, Nmfrter, Ysa666 et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**On n'a pas le choix**

Kadaj avait décidé que ce soir, ils dormiraient dans la forêt. Le lendemain, ils agiraient en fonction de ce qui se présenterait. Peut-être que les Dragons auraient quitté la ville… La nuit portait conseil.

Tandis qu'il prenait son premier tour de garde, Yazoo porta son regard sur Julia. Allongée par terre, son manteau posé sur elle en guise de couverture, elle dormait.

La lune éclairait sa longue chevelure dorée nouée. L'épingle à fleurs brillait dans sa chevelure. Elle avait l'air si paisible…

Ainsi, elle était une lointaine descendante de la déesse-mère de cette planète. Il avait encore du mal à croire tout ce qu'il avait entendu, mais les preuves étaient là, impossible de nier ça.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre où elle l'avait soigné. Ce pouvoir, cette sensation de bien-être, la chaleur qui l'avait envahi tandis que ses blessures se refermaient…

Comment oublier ça ? C'était comme s'il avait reçu un cadeau des dieux.

_Le cadeau d'une déesse… _

Soudain, il se ressaisit. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Voilà qu'il pensait du bien de quelqu'un d'autre que ses frères ou Jenova ? Houlà, il se ramollissait. Non, il ne fallait pas. Il devait être fort. Tout de même, c'était bizarre. Cette fille lui faisait un effet très étrange depuis leur première rencontre.

Rien que la façon dont elle avait tenu tête à Kadaj, déjà. Forte et faible, sensible et renfermée en même temps…

_Arrête, ça suffit ! _se dit-il en s'envoyant une gifle mentale.

Il leva les yeux vers la lune, espérant que des pensées plus terre à terre chasseraient cette fille et ses mystères de son esprit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le miroir… Ce grand miroir où Julia se réveillait parfois, dans ses rêves… Elle était de nouveau sur l'immense surface glacée qui illuminait l'obscurité.

Mais cette fois, quelque chose avait changé. Elle se sentait plus vivante, plus réelle ici. Autrefois, les rêves avaient paru la mener, elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire spectatrice. À présent, tout semblait plus facile.

Elle fit un pas sur la surface. Celle-ci se troubla et émit un curieux bruit, comme un léger clapotis. Curieuse, Julia se mit à genoux et posa la main dessus.

Elle la retira aussitôt. Cette chose était glacée ! Et elle vibrait, si fort que Julia en avait peur. C'était comme si ce… cette chose était vivante.

Soudain, les vibrations se firent plus fortes. La glace s'illumina, comme si un immense feu s'embrasait en dessous, menaçant de la faire exploser.

Aveuglée, Julia ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, tout avait changé.

Devant elle se tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une tour ou une montagne. C'était si haut, si grand, si lugubrement et totalement blanc que ça ne pouvait être vivant. Mais comme elle s'en approchait, elle vit que la base était faite d'un entrelacs de branches.

C'était un arbre qui se dressait devant elle, un grand arbre blanc qui s'élevait tant qu'elle ne pouvait voir le sommet ; il lui semblait assez haut pour percer le ciel. Julia le contempla, bouleversée par sa majesté effrayante.

Puis elle s'en approcha et et commença à monter. Cela ne demandait aucun effort, c'était comme un rêve.

_Car c'est bien un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? _se demandait-elle, un peu effrayée en elle-même.

Elle traversa le nuage de branches et vit au-dessus un ciel d'un morne gris bleu. Curieux, il lui avait semblé qu'il faisait nuit noire, auparavant. Il n'y avait pas d'horizon ; il ne semblait rien exister d'autre au monde que cet arbre.

Julia se rapprocha des branches et vit, éparpillées ici et là dans les rameaux, des graines de ténèbres, des caillots noirs comme des étoiles inversées.

Julia tendit la main et toucha l'une des choses noires. Elle avait la forme d'une poire, mais le lustre et le renflement d'une prune mûre. Elle en toucha une autre, qui lui parut totalement semblable. La suivante qui passa entre ses mains lui sembla un peu différente. Les doigts de Julia se resserrèrent involontairement et la chose se libéra pour lui rester dans les mains.

Elle regarda la chose qu'elle avait capturée. Sa peau était aussi tendue que celle des autres, mais pour quelque raison elle lui parut différente. Peut-être était-elle un peu plus chaude. Elle savait, en quelque sorte, qu'elle était prête – elle était mûre.

Alors même qu'elle regardait, le fruit noir dans ses mains frémit et se fendit. Blotti en son cœur, là où une pêche aurait caché un noyau, se trouvait un enfant à peine plus grand qu'un doigt. Ses paupières, aussi petites que des flocons de neige, étaient fermées dans son sommeil. Il s'agita et bâilla, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas.

_Ainsi, chacun de ces fruits est une âme_, se dit-elle. Soudain, elle se sentit envahie par une bouffée de peur. _Mais je l'ai arraché ! Je l'ai cueilli trop tôt ! Il faut que je le remette ! _

Maintenant, elle était terrifiée. L'arbre sembla soudain s'éloigner d'elle. Non, pas ça ! Elle avait fait quelque chose de très mal. Elle devait revenir près de l'arbre, retrouver la bonne branche entre toutes ces myriades de milliers.

Julia s'accrocha à l'entrelacs de branches, pour ralentir son mouvement de recul. Certaines d'entre elles, aussi fines et fragiles que des fils de glace, se brisèrent entre ses doigts ; des fruits noirs se libérèrent et tombèrent vers les profondeurs gris blanc en dessous d'elle.

Non ! Elle était affolée. Elle n'avait pas voulu causer tous ces dégâts. Elle tendit la main pour attraper l'un des fruits qui tombaient, et laissa échapper le petit enfant. Elle fit un effort désespéré pour le rattraper, mais il était hors de portée.

Julia poussa un hurlement de désespoir et d'horreur…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« DEBOUT ! » cria la voix de Loz.

Julia se redressa d'un coup, et manqua se cogner à quelqu'un. Dans le noir, l'inconnu recula.

La jeune fille mit un moment à retrouver son souffle. Son cœur battait très vite, comme si elle avait couru pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Elle se sentait anormalement fatiguée. Tout son corps était brûlant et en sueur.

Levant la tête, elle vit Loz agenouillé près d'elle. Il parut gêné en la voyant et se mit à se tordre les mains. Julia réalisa soudain que sa joue lui faisait mal. Il l'avait giflée pour la réveiller.

Kadaj et Yazoo étaient un peu plus en retrait, et la regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Mauvais rêve ? » dit Kadaj.

Julia hocha machinalement la tête.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle revit le bébé qui tombait dans le vide, et l'horrible culpabilité de son rêve revint. Moins forte, mais toujours présente.

« Heu… Non… ça va. »

Elle se laissa retomber sur l'herbe, épuisée. Elle leur tourna le dos et ferma les yeux, espérant se rendormir et retourner dans les ténèbres, où personne ne viendrait pour l'obliger à se confesser.

Les trois frères échangèrent un regard. Elle s'était beaucoup agitée dans son rêve. Elle s'était même mise à crier, ce qui avait réveillé Kadaj et Loz. Celui-ci avait d'abord essayé de la secouer, mais elle avait continué de se débattre comme une forcenée sans ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que la frapper.

Et ça les étonnait. Eux-mêmes faisaient parfois des cauchemars où ils revoyaient leurs anciens crimes. Il leur arrivait de crier, s'agiter, mais là…

Julia avait paru se battre contre son propre cauchemar, pour essayer d'en sortir. Son cauchemar avait vraiment dû être horrible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque le matin vint, Julia ouvrit les yeux et vit que Yazoo et Kadaj dormaient. Loz avait pris le tour de garde.

Il se tourna vers elle dès qu'elle se redressa.

« Ça a été ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui », murmura Julia.

Elle enfila sa veste puis se leva et se mit à s'étirer.

« Il y a un ruisseau pas loin. File te débarbouiller. »

Julia porta les mains à ses joues, ce qui fit se crisper Loz. Il semblait encore s'en vouloir de l'avoir frappée. Désireuse d'alléger l'atmosphère, Julia demanda : « J'ai l'air aussi horrible que ça ? »

« Oh… Pas tant que ça, pour une extraterrestre venue d'un autre monde. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard outré. Loz rit, puis lui fit signe d'y aller.

Julia traversa la clairière et déboucha sur un petit torrent. Elle s'agenouilla et regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, des feuilles étaient coincées dedans et elle réalisé soudain combien elle avait maigri. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa. Le métier au bar avait été éprouvant, et le voyage à moto n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Et ce maudit cauchemar hier soir…

Elle plongea la tête dans l'eau, puis l'en ressortit et se mit à coiffer ses cheveux. Une fois qu'elle se jugea assez propre, elle se fit un chignon avec sa brosse, puis elle retourna dans la clairière.

Les deux autres frères étaient debout et discutaient avec leur aîné.

« Les Dragons sont encore en ville, je le sens », dit Yazoo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » dit Loz.

Julia se cacha derrière l'arbre le plus proche et attendit la suite de la discussion. Kadaj parut réfléchir une minute, puis il dit :

« Tant pis, faut y aller. On doit arriver à Mideel et stopper l'épidémie, y'a que ça qui compte pour le moment. »

Julia baissa la tête. Elle sentait comme une douleur diffuse au ventre, maintenant.

« Tu veux l'obliger à venir ? Elle va pas apprécier », dit Loz.

« Je sais. Moi non plus, ces types me foutent la chair de poule. Mais on n'a pas le choix. »

Julia s'éloigna en silence et retourna au bord du ruisseau. Elle regarda son reflet avec colère, cette fois. Pourquoi personne ne lui accordait la moindre faveur ?

_Parce que tu es différente et que tu as du pouvoir ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient te traiter comme une simple humaine ? _dit une méchante voix dans sa tête.

Elle serra les poings de colère. Si c'était comme ça, autant se comporter comme d'habitude. Décidée, elle se leva et retourna dans la clairière.

Les autres étaient déjà en train de redresser les motos. Sans dire un mot, elle s'assit sur l'une d'elles et attendit. Les autres la regardèrent avec surprise.

D'habitude, elle mettait du temps pour remonter sur ces engins vu qu'elle détestait ça. Et elle semblait de mauvaise humeur.

Dans un silence tendu, chacun se remit sur sa moto puis les moteurs démarrèrent et ils prirent la direction de la ville.

Julia ressentit vaguement du regret en eux. Ils s'en voulaient de lui imposer ça ? Elle fit barrage à ces sensations. Elle s'en fichait ! Elle allait juste faire le boulot : les aider à guérir les gens de l'épidémie, puis elle les quitterait et poursuivrait sa route, c'était tout ! Et si une occasion de les quitter se présentait, elle la saisirait sans hésiter.

Les motos s'arrêtèrent au bas de la pente. Ils durent la gravir à pied, avant d'atteindre le pied de la ville. Fort Condor était une ville militaire à la base, elle combattait la Shinra depuis des années.

La ville se trouvait donc à l'intérieur même des galeries qui jalonnaient la terre, sous le réacteur Mako au sommet.

Il fallut gravir un escalier qui montait en colimaçon le long de la falaise, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée.

Ils allaient y parvenir quand Julia se figea.

« Tu sens quoi ? » dit Kadaj, commençant à s'habituer aux curieuses perceptions de la jeune fille.

« Un homme… il est coincé ! »

Elle dépassa les garçons et se mit à gravir les marches en courant, bientôt suivie par eux.

Ce qu'ils virent devant l'entrée les figea. Le garde était à terre, face à un serpent à la peau évoquant une carapace de tortue. Il faisait pratiquement la taille d'un humain et était aussi gros qu'un bœuf.

« Mais… C'est quoi comme monstre, ça ? ! » dit Kadaj, stupéfait.

« Je n'attendrai pas qu'il attaque pour le savoir ! » dit Yazoo en dégainant sa gunblade.

Il tira une salve de balles. Elles ricochèrent sur la carapace. Le monstre se tourna vers eux et siffla d'un air menaçant.

Kadaj dégaina son Souba et bloqua ses crocs alors qu'il se penchait pour le mordre. Loz activa son Dual Hound et se planta derrière et le frappa.

Le monstre se tourna vers lui et planta sa mâchoire dans son bras.

« Loz ! » cria Kadaj.

Furieux, il bondit sur le monstre et voulut planter son sabre dans la queue, mais la lame glissa sur la carapace incroyablement dure.

Julia comprit que c'était à elle d'agir. Posant une main sur son avant-bras droit, elle ferma les yeux.

Le serpent cessa soudain son attaque et se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Ils brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel. Le bracelet à son bras s'illumina.

« Holy ! » cria la jeune fille.

L'esprit artificiel jaillit de sa paume et fonça sur le dragon, étincelant comme un soleil. Aveuglée, la bête se rétracta au sol.

Julia sourit, puis ouvrit ses deux mains, paumes en avant. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit alors. Des pétales de fleurs multicolores jaillirent de ses mains et flottèrent jusqu'au monstre et l'encerclèrent. La bête gémit. Une odeur de chair calcinée envahit l'espace, mêlée au parfum des pétales de fleurs.

« Allez-y, achevez-le ! » dit Julia.

Surmontant la surprise, Kadaj prit son élan puis bondit sur le monstre et planta son sabre en pleine tête. Le serpent se raidit d'un seul coup, gémit un peu puis tomba au sol. Un liquide verdâtre et grumeleux jaillit de sa blessure.

Kadaj recula vivement, tandis que l'odeur du poison se répandait dans l'air. Puis il se tourna vers Loz. Ce dernier était accroupi et serrait fort son bras blessé. Des gouttes de sueur étaient visibles sur son front. Le poison commençait à faire effet.

« Ça va, grand frère ? »

« On n'a pas d'antidote sur nous », répondit Loz, les dents serrées sous la douleur.

Kadaj se tourna vers Yazoo pour lui demander, quand il vit Julia s'avança. Une fois devant eux, elle se pencha et posa la main sur la blessure. Elle ferma les yeux. Une lueur blanche se forma sous sa paume, puis envahit le bras de Loz et se répandit dans tout son corps.

Le soulagement apparut sur le visage du colosse, puis il ferma les yeux et… s'endormit ? !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » dit Kadaj, inquiet.

« Rien, il est guéri. Mais chaque fois que je soigne quelqu'un, le patient s'endort. »

« Ah… Et il se réveillera quand ? »

« Ça dépend. Vu sa force et la vitesse à laquelle je l'ai soigné, cinq minutes max. »

« Il y a une matéria, mais je ne peux pas m'approcher ! » dit Yazoo, près du cadavre de monstre.

Sans crainte, Julia s'approcha du monstre et posa ses doigts sur la sphère, gorgée de poison. À l'instant même où elle posa ses doigts sur la matéria et l'enleva, un bruit résonna, comme une goutte tombant dans un bassin d'eau.

Le poison se changea en une flaque d'eau cristalline. Julia se redressa en souriant, la matéria brillant dans ses mains.

Les Argentés n'en revenaient pas. Non seulement elle avait soigné leur frère sans matéria, mais en plus, elle avait réussi à purifier l'aura d'un monstre ? !

Ils se tournèrent vers le garde. Celui-ci commençait à reprendre conscience.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je m'arrête sur ce combat victorieux. Pitié, me frappez pas ! Sinon, comment j'écrirai la suite ? _

_Des reviews pour la suite, des suggestions, des questions, please ? *_*_


	9. Sombres histoires

_Ysa666, je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'ai VRAIMENT tout fait pour que cette scène au bar soit aussi différente que possible de celle dans ta fic, Sauvetage Accidentel, quand Rufus vient parler d'Elina aux membres d'Avalanche. J'ai vraiment pas envie que tu t'imagines que je t'ai piqué des idées, j'ai relu exprès ton chapitre pour y veiller. Alors je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a des ressemblances, d'accord ? _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Yukira Shiroi, Tsukiyo2894, Lys9191, Nmfrter, Ysa666 et Abyssia, pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie, Naomie, les Licornes, les Dragons et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Sombres histoires**

Assis autour d'une des tables de la salle, les membres d'Avalanche attendaient, silencieux. Le bar était vide à cette heure.

Tifa balaya l'assistance du regard. Youffie dessinait des cercles dans le bois de la table avec ses ongles. Cid jouait avec son verre, regardant le contenu danser, les couleurs du liquide changer avec la lumière. Barret regardait Cloud. Ce dernier, comme Vincent, semblait songeur. Nanaki avait l'air très serein et dans l'attente, comme les autres.

« Bon… C'est quoi, le plan ? » dit la ninja, incapable de supporter ce silence plus longtemps.

« Il faut retrouver cette fille », dit Cloud.

Tifa fit la moue. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. En un sens, elle était très inquiète pour Julia et souhaitait la revoir, elle s'était prise d'affection pour elle, malgré ses secrets et ses mystères. Mais elle se doutait aussi que la jeune fille voulait être seule.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… » dit la jeune femme.

Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement.

« Mais c'est toi qui nous a dit d'enquêter sur elle en allant à Cosmo Canyon ! » dit Barret.

« Je sais, je sais ! Mais… je… » La barmaid secoua la tête, agacée. « Je ne crois pas que nous soyons vraiment utiles. Julia est différente de nous, vous comprenez ? »

« ç#&%µ ! Tu y crois vraiment, toi, à ces histoires ! Minerva qui a des enfants sur une autre planète et tout ça ? »

« Mais enfin, vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait ! Youffie, tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé ? La première fois qu'elle est apparue, dans la cuisine, alors qu'on se battait avec l'huile qui sautait dans la poêle ! Et le bracelet que tu lui avais volé ! »

« Ça, je ne l'ai pas oublié », garantit la ninja.

« Et ma vieille blessure, qu'aucune matéria ni potion n'a jamais guérie », dit la jeune femme en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

« Mais alors on fait quoi ? Si cette fille a des pouvoirs de guérison divins, elle peut sans doute nous aider face à cette épidémie de crises cardiaques », dit Cloud.

« Aéris aussi peut guérir les gens. Souvenez-vous des géostigmates », dit Cait Sith.

Tifa serra fort le rebord de la table avec ses ongles.

« Julia n'est pas une Cetra, elle me l'a dit. Et elle se juge à un niveau de puissance inférieur à celui d'Aéris. Mais elle a dit que sa famille pourrait aider. »

« Sa famille… Alors, elle espère les retrouver à Corel, là où je l'ai sauvée ? » dit Barret.

« C'est une bonne piste ! » dit Youffie en se levant, tout excitée à l'idée de repartir.

« Hélas, je crains que non », dit une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée. En voyant celui qui avait parlé, tous les visages s'assombrirent. Escorté de ses quatre Turks, Rufus Shinra entra dans la salle.

« Le bar est fermé ! » dit sèchement Tifa.

« Oh, je ne viens pas pour prendre un verre, mais je pense avoir mon mot à dire vu le sujet de cette charmante petite réunion. »

Les membres d'Avalanche se levèrent de leurs sièges et se regroupèrent lentement face à l'ex-président de la Shinra.

« Vous nous espionniez ? » dit Cloud.

« Depuis le jour où une personne a été sauvée dans votre bar. Mes Turks m'ont tout raconté. Maintenant, ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi on ne voit ni n'entend plus parler de cette jeune fille depuis ce jour miraculeux ? »

« Elle a démissionné, elle est repartie chez elle, voilà tout ! » dit Barret.

« Mmm… Chez elle, hein ? Quand vous dites chez elle, vous parlez d'ici ou… d'une autre planète ? »

Un coup de froid tomba sur les membres d'Avalanche.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? » dit Vincent, les sourcils froncés.

Rufus sourit avec triomphe et fit un mouvement de tête vers Nanaki.

« Votre cher Red XIII n'est pas le seul gardien d'un des livres interdits de Gaïa. J'en ai un exemplaire dans ma bibliothèque privée. Oui, je connais les histoires profanes des dieux de la planète, et plus particulièrement celle des enfants de Minerva. Quand Tseng m'a raconté ce qu'elle a fait avec la matéria, et son curieux comportement vis-à-vis de lui et mes trois autres Turks au bar, je n'ai pas fait le lien, je pensais qu'elle était un peu comme la Cetra défunte. Mais ce qu'elle a fait en s'enfuyant de son appartement a confirmé mes soupçons. Elle est bien une héritière du sang de la Déesse. »

Tifa sentit son cœur arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Elle serra les poings.

« Alors vous avez envoyé vos Turks à son appartement, pour l'enlever… Salaud ! Je comprends pourquoi elle a fui, et je suis heureuse qu'elle ait disparu ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

La barmaid hocha la tête, une farouche détermination dans les yeux. Elle revoyait encore le visage de Julia alors qu'elle lui révélait ses secrets dans la chambre des enfants. Ses larmes dans les yeux, sa douleur face aux secrets qui pesaient sur elle depuis sa naissance… Finalement, elle préférait son amie loin d'elle et en sécurité, plutôt qu'ici et en danger, à portée de la Shinra.

« Vous la préférez donc avec les Incarnés ? » dit Rufus.

Il sourit devant l'effet que cette déclaration fit sur l'assistance. Cloud et Vincent avaient les sourcils froncés, Youffie et Cait Sith étaient bouche bée, les autres affichaient une incompréhension totale.

« Mais qu'est-ce que les Incarnés viennent faire là ? Ils sont morts depuis plus d'un an ! » dit Cloud.

« Oui, mais des informateurs m'ont dit avoir vu trois personnes vêtues de capes noires et aux yeux Mako dans différentes villes, ces derniers temps. Un aubergiste à Corel m'en a décrit un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Yazoo. Kadaj a été repéré à Wutaï, et les enfants d'un docteur mort de crise cardiaque ont reconnu Loz. Ces gosses avaient été enlevés pendant la période des Géostigmates. »

« À supposer que ce soit vrai, qu'est-ce que Julia vient faire là ? » dit Tifa.

« Elle est avec eux. Un espion d'Edge l'a vue quitter la ville sur l'une de leurs motos. »

Tifa devint pâle.

« Elle a été enlevée ? » dit Cait Sith, inquiet.

« Je viens de vous dire qu'elle est partie avec eux de son plein gré ! »

« NON ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tifa. Elle avait hurlé. Son visage était rouge de colère.

« Julia ne peut pas être avec des ennemis ! Je la connais, elle n'est pas du tout comme ça ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi, ma chère ? »

« Parce qu'elle sent le mal qu'il y a chez les gens. Elle me l'a dit, son niveau de sensibilité est si élevé que c'en est presque néfaste pour elle, tant ça l'affecte. C'est pour ça qu'elle a quitté la ville, elle ne supportait plus ces conditions, c'était trop éprouvant pour elle. Je l'ai vu, elle maigrissait de jour en jour, elle était épuisée, presque malade. De plus, elle a sauvé la vie d'une cliente, vous pouvez témoigner, vous étiez là ! dit Tifa aux Turks. Et elle m'a soignée. Alors oui, je la considère comme mon amie. Même les enfants l'aimaient, elle passait du temps avec eux et elle souriait toujours en leur compagnie. Alors non, je ne vous crois pas. Jamais elle ne prendrait le parti de Jenova ! »

Rufus secoua la tête.

« Ma pauvre Tifa, vous êtes bien naïve ! Cette fille vous a caché qui elle était pendant des semaines, elle vous a menti et vous la jugez comme une amie digne de confiance ? C'est pathétique ! Ah, et moi qui venais vous proposer de vous joindre à nous pour l'arrêter, elle et ses complices… »

« Si les Incarnés sont en vie, j'en fais mon affaire, dit Cloud. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de cette fille, car elle ne peut pas être leur complice. »

« Cloud ! _On_ en fait notre affaire, on est une équipe, voyons, ne l'oublie pas ! » dit Barret.

« Et on vient aussi pour protéger Julia. Après tout, c'est mon amie, je venais juste de me réconcilier avec elle avant qu'elle parte ! » dit Youffie.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Devant cela, Rufus fit la moue. Il semblait partagé entre la déception, la colère et le dégoût.

« Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, nous agirons de notre côté. Mais je vous préviens : si je trouve cette fille avant vous, je la garde ! Ses pouvoirs pourraient changer la face du monde, et j'ai bien l'intention de les utiliser. »

« Pour reprendre le pouvoir, sale Shinra ? » cracha Barret.

« Non, pour réparer les erreurs de ma société ! » dit Rufus.

« Ah oui ? Comme Deepground, sans doute ? » dit Youffie.

« Vous oubliez que je vous ai aidés ! J'ai envoyé les fonds pour le WRO ! » dit le président à Cait Sith.

Le chat-robot fit la moue.

« Ça n'ôte rien au fait que vous voulez maintenant nous enlever une amie ! » dit Cloud.

« Tu penses à Aéris, c'est ça ? Celle que tu n'as pas réussi à protéger ? » dit Rufus avec un sourire carnassier.

Le jeune livreur serra les poings si fortement qu'on entendit craquer ses jointures.

« Si tu nous mets des bâtons dans les roues, je n'aurai aucun remords à te tuer, Rufus. Et ce ne sont pas tes Turks qui m'arrêteront ! »

L'ex-président haussa des épaules puis sortit du bar, suivi par ses Turks. Qu'importe ce que pensait Avalanche, qu'ils soient de son côté ou non, cela n'y changeait rien : il lui fallait la fille ! Son arrivée dans ce monde avait changé la donne, elle représentait l'espoir de reconstruction de la Shinra. Il savait exactement ce qu'il ferait d'elle.

Et s'il y parvenait, son pouvoir ne serait plus jamais remis en question. D'autant que sur les photos prises par ses Turks, elle lui avait paru fort jolie. Tout à fait à son goût.

Satisfait, il prit le chemin du building, toujours escorté par ses Turks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le garde ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit les Incarnés, il parut affolé puis chercha son arme des yeux. Sa lance était à quelques mètres de lui, près du cadavre du monstre.

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant l'état de la bête. Il leva les yeux vers une jeune fille et fut tout de suite saisi par sa beauté. Elle tenait une matéria dans ses mains et une aura magique régnait autour d'elle. Cette fille dégageait quelque chose de spécial. Cétait pur, presque… divin !

Elle ferma les yeux. L'aura s'éteignit, elle lui apparut comme une jeune fille humaine. Avec un sourire rassurant, elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Il voulut bouger, mais une douleur à sa jambe le saisit.

« Vous avez le genou en miettes, ne bougez pas », dit Julia.

Elle se pencha pour le soigner, mais Kadaj l'arrêta.

« Laisse, j'ai une matéria de soin. Et je ne veux pas qu'il s'endorme après que tu l'aies soigné, j'ai des questions à lui poser. »

Le garde se crispa. Julia sentit sa méfiance et comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas facilement aux questions du jeune homme.

Kadaj lança un sortilège de soin. Le garde remua la jambe puis se leva. Julia fit la moue. Elle sentait encore un peu de douleur, les tendons n'étaient pas parfaitement remis, la moelle dans le genou était un peu abîmée.

_Amateur ! _pensa-t-elle, vexée qu'un autre fasse son travail, avec une qualité moindre.

« Les médias disaient que vous étiez morts il y a un an », dit le garde.

Kadaj haussa des épaules.

« On est revenu pour tenter de réparer nos péchés. »

« Ah oui ? Curieux, je venais juste de penser que vous… »

« … étiez à l'origine de cette épidémie de crises cardiaques ? Non, on n'a rien à voir avec ça ! » dit Yazoo, un peu énervé par le ton de cet humain.

« Nous voulons juste trouver un moyen pour aller à Mideel », dit Julia, avec douceur.

Le garde parut surpris.

« Mideel ? ! Quoi, vous êtes fatigués de vivre ? »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On raconte de sombres histoires sur cette ville, en ce moment. Il paraît que l'épidémie est si forte que la Shinra a envoyé des troupes spéciales pour enfermer les gens chez eux, et ils ne les laissent plus sortir qu'avec des tenues stériles et des masques filtrants. Mais ça ne suffit pas, les morts sortent de partout, comme des champignons ! Et il y a pire, encore… »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? » dit Julia, déjà touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« On dit qu'il y a un… un arbre bizarre qui pousse dans la jungle près de la ville. Un arbre blanc, avec des fruits noirs. On dit que ces fruits renferment les âmes des morts et la nuit, on les entend gémir à travers toute la ville. »

Julia sentit soudain le froid l'envahir. Son rêve… L'arbre blanc, les fruits noirs, les âmes qui tombaient dans le vide…

Les garçons l'observèrent du coin de l'œil, remarquant son air terrifié, puis Kadaj haussa des épaules.

« Eh bien on ira nous-mêmes là-bas pour vérifier ! Mais en attendant, vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe, ici ? D'où sort cette… chose qui allait vous dévorer ? »

« Oh, ça… Des types louches avec des tatouages de Dragon sont entrés dans la ville, ils disent qu'ils recherchent une fille blonde avec des yeux verts et… Ce ne serait pas vous, mademoiselle ? »

Julia ne put lui répondre que par un regard empli d'excuses. Le garde parut réfléchir un moment, puis il dit :

« Bon, je vous propose un marché. Vous nous débarrassez la ville de ces types, et je vous dégote un pilote qui vous conduira à Mideel. »

« Pourquoi un tel revirement ? »

Le garde haussa des épaules.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais… vous m'avez sauvé de ce monstre et soigné, alors… »

Julia comprit qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il le faisait surtout parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, à _elle_. Il sentait qu'une magie bienveillante sommeillait en elle.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Il lui rappelait les gens que sa mère soignait, et qui étaient devenus amis avec elle, liés par son secret qu'elle avait accepté de partager avec eux.

Déjà enfant, Julia aimait venir rendre visite à ces patients, ils avaient toujours été d'une aide utile dans des circonstances compliquées comme celles-ci.

« Débarassez-nous de ces types, et je vous envoie à Mideel », conclut le garde.

Juste à ce moment, Loz se réveilla. D'un commun accord, les Incarnés et Julia continuèrent leur ascension dans les escaliers, vers les grottes de la ville où les attendaient les Dragons.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je sais, navrée, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose dans ce chapitre en soi, mais il est important pour la suite, il transmet des informations qui permettront la transition dans la suite de l'histoire, vous verrez ! _

_Des avis, des reviews, please ? _


	10. La plume et l'épée

_Merci à Nmfrter, Yukira Shiroi et Ysa666 pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent. Voici la suite. _

_Bonne lecture, tout le monde ! _^^

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie, Naomie, les Licornes, les Dragons et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**La plume et l'épée**

Julia se sentait mal. D'une part, les autres avaient leurs armes et semblaient aux aguets.

Elle, elle n'avait rien. Et elle avait usé beaucoup de son énergie face à ce monstre.

« Si on tombe sur eux, je fais quoi ? Je n'ai pas d'arme, moi ! » dit la jeune fille.

Les garçons lui lancèrent de drôles de regards.

« Pourtant, tu as tué ce monstre, ou presque, tout à l'heure », dit Kadaj.

« Non, j'ai lancé un sort de purification. Ça a éliminé le poison en lui, qui le rendait si fort. Vous l'avez achevé avec vos armes. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux que soigner, je ne tue pas ! »

« Quelle déveine d'être si gentille ! » siffla Yazoo.

Julia serra les poings.

« Tu me cherches, là ? »

« Ça suffit, tous les deux ! coupa sèchement Kadaj. On a un ennemi commun, alors restons calmes. Julia, tu restes en arrière et tu soignes les blessés tandis que nous, on s'occupe des ennemis. Ça te va ? »

« Mouais… alors, tenez-vous prêts, je sens qu'il y a deux Dragons juste devant nous. »

En effet, deux personnes en capes noires étaient en train de combattre des soldats de Fort Condor, juste devant eux.

Les trois frères passèrent à l'attaque. Loz fondit sur le premier, et le frappa dans le dos, l'envoyant violemment heurter le mur au bout.

Kadaj lacéra le second de son sabre. Les soldats de Fort Condor, surpris, regardèrent ces alliés avec des yeux ronds.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » dit l'un d'eux.

« On vient vous aider à combattre ces types. Il y en a d'autres, dans le coin ? » dit Kadaj.

« Il y en avait trois autres, mais deux d'entre eux ont disparu, et leur chef est monté vers le sommet de la tour, il dit qu'il va tuer le condor. Et… il y a des choses horribles qui ont été lâchées dans tout le fort. »

« Des choses ? »

Julia sentit soudain quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Yazoo et cria : « Baisse-toi ! »

L'ordre fut si urgent que le jeune homme s'exécuta. Julia tendit les mains. Une volée de pétales flamboyants jaillit de ses mains et frappa quelque chose qui se trouvait caché dans l'ombre du couloir.

La victime tomba au sol dans un bruit mou. Une odeur écœurante se répandit dans le conduit.

Les soldats braquèrent des lampes sur ce qu'elle avait tué. C'était une espèce de masse de chair compacte, d'où s'échappaient des filets de pus noirâtre.

« C'est quoi, cette horreur ? » dit Loz, en se pinçant le nez tant ça sentait.

« Un nid de maladie… » murmura Julia.

« Quoi ? » dit Kadaj.

« Ce sont des concentrés de virus que les Dragons créent. Ça sert à infecter le territoire de l'ennemi. Une fois tout le monde malade, ils peuvent tranquillement achever leurs victimes affaiblies. »

Les garçons eurent un frisson de dégoût. Si le pouvoir de Julia était beau et pur, celui des Dragons semblait incarner l'horreur et la putréfaction.

« Bon… on continue », dit Kadaj.

« Heu… Vous voulez de l'aide ? » dit un des soldats.

« Non, dites à tout le monde d'évacuer, ça vaut mieux. S'il y a d'autres de ces… nids de maladie, vous devriez partir, avant que la ville soit contaminée. »

Les soldats acceptèrent, à contrecœur. Les quatre jeunes gens poursuivirent leur chemin vers le haut de la ville.

Tandis qu'ils évoluaient, Yazoo regarda la jeune fille. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Il sentait qu'elle avait activé son pouvoir de guérison, prête à frapper sur la prochaine horreur que les Dragons leur présenteraient.

Elle était vraiment incroyable.

Julia dut sentir que son attention était portée sur elle, car la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Yazoo détourna le regard, troublé par ses grands yeux verts dans lesquels il avait peur de se perdre.

Soudain, Julia se figea. Ils atteignirent la fin des escaliers, la sortie était juste devant eux.

« Il est parti… » murmura la jeune fille.

« Qui ? » dit Kadaj.

« Le chef des Dragons ! Ils sont tous partis, ils ne sont plus là, je ne les sens plus du tout, mais… il y a autre chose. »

Elle porta un doigt à sa tempe et ferma les yeux, cherchant à identifier ce que cela pouvait être.

Soudain, on entendit un grand cri au sommet. Comme un oiseau qui criait.

Sans plus attendre, tous les quatre gravirent les dernières marches et virent, au sommet du fort, le condor.

Il était immense, Julia lui donnait plus de quatre mètres. Il était magnifique, son plumage doré lui donnait l'aspect d'un soleil illuminant le ciel.

Mais quelque chose se battait contre lui, essayant d'atteindre son nid que l'oiseau défendait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je ne vois pas son ennemi ! » dit Loz.

Julia fit la grimace. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle. Soudain, des rires retentirent dans le vent. Et dans un nuage de fumée noire, deux silhouettes sombres apparurent devant eux.

« Des Dragons ! » dit Julia.

Les deux êtres hochèrent la tête, puis enlevèrent leurs capuches. Le premier était long et maigre, avec des cheveux blond pâle et un visage mal rasé. Il était prognathe et avait des yeux de serpent dorés.

Le second était gros et chauve, avec des petits anneaux d'argent pendant à l'oreille gauche.

« Ça faisait un bail, Julia ! » dit le maigre.

« Pas assez à mon goût, Drow », dit la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers le gros. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Bob ? ! »

Le gros haussa des épaules.

« Le chef a dit qu'on devait tuer l'oiseau puis lui piquer son butin, alors on obéit aux ordres, c'est tout ! »

Le condor gémit. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. L'oiseau tomba au sol, révélant son adversaire.

C'était un monstre horrible, sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur. On aurait dit le squelette d'une mante religieuse, mais sans les pattes. Et une tête de seiche avec des mandibules d'araignée couronnait son cou. Cette chose avait deux uniques pattes avec des pinces de crabe immenses, pointues et acérées.

« C'est quoi encore, cette horreur ? » dit Loz.

« Un mantorriza. Un démon des abysses de ma planète », murmura Julia, horrifiée.

« Bonne chance si vous arrivez à le vaincre ! » dit Drow, avant de disparaître avec son complice.

Le condor se redressa faiblement sur ses pattes. Le mantorriza se pencha vers lui et l'attrapa avec ses pinces. Il tendit son dos en arrière. Une queue de scorpion apparut, gorgée de venin.

L'oiseau poussa un cri. Le monstre allait lui donner le coup de grâce, quand des balles entrèrent en contact avec sa queue et l'obligèrent à la rétracter.

Il abaissa son regard et aperçut en contrebas Yazoo et Loz, qui lui tiraient dessus avec leurs gunblades.

Sifflant de rage, le monstre lâcha le condor puis serpenta le long de la crête jusqu'à ces ignobles moucherons qui l'avaient dérangé en plein combat.

Kadaj bondit sur son dos et frappa avec son sabre. Mais le corps en cartilage était si lisse que les lames glissèrent dessus.

Sentant la présence de l'humain, le monstre se cabra. Ses frères ne purent continuer de tirer, ils risquaient de le toucher.

Ils armèrent leurs matérias à leurs bras et lancèrent des sortilèges de feu. Le monstre dressa ses pointes devant lui pour se protéger des projectiles. Des nuages de fumée se formèrent à l'impact.

Kadaj sauta du monstre et courut près de ses frères.

« Ça va, Kadaj ? » dit Loz.

« Ce monstre est trop dur pour mon sabre ! » dit le jeune homme.

« Julia, tu peux rien faire ? Julia ? » dit Yazoo.

Tous s'aperçurent alors que la jeune fille avait disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Julia avait profité du combat pour contourner le monstre et grimper jusque près du condor.

Une fois près de l'oiseau, elle examina ses blessures. Le monstre n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle aurait aimé le soigner, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie. Et le peu qui lui restait devait servir pour le mantorriza.

Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose qui brillait au cœur du nid du condor. Éblouie, la jeune fille porta une main devant ses yeux. On aurait dit un bâton ou… une épée ?

Saisie par ce spectacle, elle se redressa et marcha jusqu'au centre. C'était bien une épée. Un splendide fleuret. Jamais elle n'en avait vu que dans des films comme _Les trois mousquetaires_. La garde était en or et finement ouvragée, évoquant un entrelacs de flammes et de plumes. La lame était fine et brillait comme du diamant. Un motif d'oiseau parcourait toute sa longueur.

Une voix sembla jaillir de nulle part.

« _Prends-la, elle est pour toi… mon enfant._ »

Julia sentit son cœur s'emballer. Cette voix, était-ce… ?

La jeune fille ne put résister, elle s'avança et saisit l'épée. Elle l'ôta du socle. Elle était si légère !

Au moment même où elle souleva l'épée, son éclat s'intensifia. Le monstre en contrebas dressa la tête et siffla, comme un serpent furieux.

Julia se tourna vers le monstre. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, à présent. La lumière de l'épée se fondit avec sa chevelure d'or. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi puissante.

L'épée était comme une rivière d'or à sa main, et le monstre une saleté qu'elle allait balayer d'un mouvement de la main.

La créature fondit sur elle. La jeune fille abaissa lentement l'épée, puis fit un balayage vers la gauche.

Un trait de flamme en jaillit et trancha la queue du monstre. Celui-ci recula en gémissant. Julia se tourna vers les autres.

Saisissant cette chance, les Argentés tendirent le bras. Leurs matéria s'illuminèrent puis plusieurs éclairs, des flammes et des blocs de glace jaillirent de leurs mains et fondirent sur le monstre, le déchiquetant en morceaux et réduisant ses restes en cendres.

Les nuages qui couvraient le ciel disparurent. Des fenêtres et des portes s'ouvrirent partout dans la ville, les gens pointèrent leur nez dehors et sortirent pour contempler le soleil qui revenait.

Tout le monde leva le nez vers le sommet et vit le Condor se redresser. Celui-ci regarda les quatre combattants puis, respectueusement, il inclina la tête comme pour les remercier, puis il prit son envol.

_Il n'a plus rien à garder, il m'a donné son trésor_, comprit Julia en regardant son épée.

Les garçons s'approchèrent d'elle.

« T'as été incroyable sur ce coup-là ! » dit Loz.

Julia rougit sous le compliment, puis elle reporta son regard sur l'épée. Kadaj lui demanda la permission de l'examiner.

Elle la lui tendit. Les trois frères semblaient très intéressés par l'arme.

« Elle contient une grande puissance… Je sens la magie du feu et celle de la vie. Curieux, cette énergie me rappelle un peu celle de la matéria du phénix. Les motifs de la garde et sur la lame semblent le confirmer… » dit le jeune homme en passant un doigt sur le motif d'oiseau qui courrait le long de l'épée.

Le phénix… Julia se souvint que dans le jeu playstation FF7, le condor mourrait suite à la création d'une matéria phénix. Pas de doute, cet endroit devait être lié à cette magie.

« Fais-en bon usage », dit le jeune homme en lui rendant l'épée.

Tandis que Julia reprenait l'arme, le garde qu'ils avaient vu à l'entrée de la ville les rejoignit.

« Vous avez tenu parole… À mon tour, alors. Venez, je vais vous conduire à la plate-forme aérienne de la ville, il faudra que j'essaie de convaincre le pilote de vous emmener. »

« On vous suit », dit Kadaj.

« Heu… Ça ne vous dérange pas si je fais un tour du côté de l'armurerie ? J'aimerais avoir un fourreau et une ceinture pour mon épée », dit Julia.

« D'accord, mais tu as de quoi payer ? »

« Avec l'argent récolté sur ce monstre plus mon salaire en tant que serveuse au bar, aucun problème. Vous en faites pas, je ne serai pas longue », dit la jeune fille.

Déjà, elle s'éloignait, sans même attendre leur réponse. Une fois seule dans les couloirs souterrains, elle s'appuya contre un mur et souffla de soulagement.

Bon sang, ce combat l'avait épuisée ! Elle regarda l'épée. La magie qui parcourait l'arme lui faisait du bien, elle avait l'impression que cette épée était vivante et la soutenait. Un cadeau de Minerva, sans nul doute. Alors, la déesse veillait sur elle ?

Julia posa doucement son front contre la garde et murmura une prière de remerciement à la déesse. Un doux rayon lumineux illumina l'épée un bref instant, comme pour répondre à ses paroles.

Un sourire confiant aux lèvres, la jeune fille prit le chemin de l'armurerie. Elle réalisa que l'endroit avait été dévasté.

Les Dragons avaient dû y passer pour voler des armes. Il ne restait plus de matérias. Tant pis, après tout, elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, elle.

La jeune fille trouva un fourreau adapté son épée plus une ceinture en cuir. Elle venait juste de la boucler autour de sa taille quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Impressionnant. »

Julia se figea. Cette voix… Cette aura si froide… Lentement, elle se retourna et vit le jeune homme qu'elle et les Argentés avaient espionné depuis un arbre, près de Fort Condor.

_Oh non, pas lui ! _gémit la jeune fille.

« Pardon… ? » dit-elle avec effort.

« J'ai dit, impressionnant. Pour une bâtarde comme toi. »

Julia serra les poings. Depuis la mort de son père, les Dragons s'étaient souvent manifestés chez elle. Sa mère avait souvent été là pour la protéger, mais Julia avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller en grandissant. Ils avaient tenté plusieurs fois de l'enrôler pour qu'elle rejoigne les Dragons, mais jamais elle n'avait cédé.

Leur jeune lieutenant Erwan était de ceux qui lui vouaient une haine tenace, d'une part parce qu'elle refusait de les aider, mais aussi parce que Corwen était son oncle. Il lui en voulait parce qu'elle refusait de rejoindre les Dragons, et donc de venger son père qui, d'après lui, était mort à cause des maudits membres de la Licorne. Du coup, il avait pris l'habitude de la traiter de « bâtarde », et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'elle était différente des Licornes comme des Dragons.

« M'insulter ne changera rien, je ne rejoindrai pas les Dragons, tu le sais, Erwan. »

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« Je ne cherche plus à t'enrôler depuis que je suis ici, Julia. Par contre, j'ai d'autres plans pour toi. »

« Ah oui ? Lesquels ? »

« Mes frères et moi t'avons suivi dans le métro, tu sais ? Quand tu allais à la _Yume no Expo_. Quand le mystérieux rayon t'a touché en plein milieu du stand, nous t'avons suivie. Ça nous a pris du temps, mais on t'a rattrapée jusqu'ici. Et on a rencontré quelqu'un qui… disons, fait le même genre de travail que nous, puisqu'il est le responsable de ces crises cardiaques mortelles. »

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda la jeune fille, vraiment intéressée maintenant.

« Nero. »

Nero ? Julia fronça des sourcils. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, c'était l'un des méchants dans _Dirge of Cerberus_. Mais il n'était pas censé être mort, tué par Weiss, ce dernier possédé par Hojo ? La jeune fille se maudit pour son ignorance. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup joué à ce jeu-là, elle avait surtout regardé les scènes sur Internet avec Eddie, et elle avait préféré celles où l'on voyait Lucrécia et Vincent.

« Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour ramener son cher frère Weiss à la vie, alors nous lui avons donné un coup de main. »

« L'arbre blanc… » comprit Julia.

Erwan hocha de la tête en signe affirmatif.

« Nous lui avons donné une graine d'arbre spécialement créée avec notre magie, et elle va canaliser l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie, pour préparer la résurrection de son frère. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça, moi ? » dit Julia.

Le sourire d'Erwan s'agrandit.

« Tu le sauras bientôt, ma chère cousine, car je t'emmène rencontrer Nero. »

Les yeux dorés du garçon devinrent lumineux, deux flaques d'or dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

Julia porta la main à son épée pour dégainer, mais lorsqu'elle voulut la sortir, celle-ci lui résista. Elle s'aperçut soudain que le sol était recouvert d'une fine plaque de gel. Elle avait complètement oublié que le pouvoir des Dragons était si fort qu'il provoquait le froid, l'absence de vie !

« Le gel peut parfois bloquer une arme dans son fourreau », dit le garçon.

Il saisit Julia au bras, mais elle le repoussa et le frappa au visage. Puis elle s'enfuit dans le tunnel, ignorant ses cris.

« Sale bâtarde, reviens tout de suite ! »

Julia se maudit pour s'être éloignée des autres comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir toute seule ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand soudain, elle sentit une main agripper sa cheville et la faire tomber.

Elle s'étala au sol. Erwan se mit à cheval sur elle pour la bloquer. Elle tendit les mains pour le frapper, mais il lui agrippa les deux poignets d'une main et les plaqua au sol, au-dessus de sa tête.

« Lâche-moi, je ne veux pas t'aider ! » dit Julia.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Maintenant, tais-toi. »

Il tendit sa main libre vers le ciel. Une masse de gelée blanchâtre couverte de veines rouges apparut. Un nid de virus ! Julia frémit. Ses pouvoirs lui indiquèrent que celui-là était spécialement créé pour aspirer l'énergie de sa victime et l'endormir.

« Arrête ! NON ! » gémit Julia.

« Tais-toi, idiote, je me concentre », dit Erwan.

Lentement, la chose flotta jusque près d'elle, puis se posa sur son cou. Julia ferma les yeux en poussant un cri d'horreur. C'était froid, et ça empestait la viande avariée !

Elle sentit les aiguilles de ce monstre se planter dans sa peau, prêtes à lui injecter le produit qui la contaminerait.

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de s'endormir avec le visage de son ennemi comme dernier souvenir. Elle attendit… mais rien ne se produisit.

N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit un œil, et vit qu'Erwan était immobile. La chose était toujours sur le cou de Julia, mais elle ne faisait rien.

Clignant des yeux, la jeune fille s'aperçut que quelqu'un tenait fermement Erwan par les cheveux. L'éclat argenté d'une gunblade fendit l'obscurité, tandis qu'une voix dit :

« Je te conseille de la libérer, Erwan, si tu veux continuer de vivre… »

Yazoo ! Jamais Julia n'avait été aussi heureuse de l'entendre !

« Enlève-lui cette horreur et relâche-la », poursuivit le jeune homme.

Erwan hésita. Mais le fil tranchant de la gunblade sur sa gorge suffit à le convaincre lorsqu'il sentit quelques gouttes de sang couler sur le fil de l'arme.

Julia sentit le nid d'infection se détacher d'elle puis elle le vit disparaître dans un éclat de lumière.

Lentement, Erwan lâcha la jeune fille puis se redressa. Celle-ci en profita pour se redresser. Elle vit que deux soldats de Fort Condor accompagnaient Yazoo.

Celui-ci leur jeta le prisonnier sans ménagement.

« Emmenez-le », dit-il.

Tandis que l'un des gardes menottait le prisonnier, celui-ci fusilla l'argenté du regard.

« Pourquoi la protéger ? Elle est comme moi, vous devriez la haïr pour ce qu'elle est ! »

Yazoo rengaina tranquillement sa gunblade avant de répondre :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai fait que protéger ma petite sœur. »

Julia tiqua sur ces mots. Sa… petite sœur ? Elle ? Mais de quoi il parlait ?

« Elle n'est pas votre sœur ! Elle n'a pas de cellules de Jenova, ce n'est qu'une bâtarde avec du sang de Dragon dans les veines, comme moi ! »

Un des gardes frappa Erwan à la tête. Celui-ci voulut lâcher d'autres imprécations, mais le second garde le bâillonna puis tous deux l'entraînèrent vers un des couloirs.

Une fois seuls, Yazoo se tourna vers Julia. Celle-ci se massait doucement la gorge, où les empreintes des ventouses du monstre étaient encore visibles.

« Il t'a contaminée ? » dit doucement le jeune homme.

Julia sursauta. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il lui parlait aussi gentiment.

« Non. Il a voulu », dit-elle, une fois sa surprise passée.

« Bien. On doit y aller, viens. Le pilote est prêt. Kadaj a eu du mal à le convaincre de nous emmener à Mideel. »

Ils se mirent en route à travers les tunnels. Julia en profita pour lancer des coups d'œil furtifs au jeune homme. Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de ses paroles.

« Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? »

« À quel sujet ? » dit Yazoo en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne suis pas ta sœur. Je vous accompagne juste à Mideel pour stopper l'épidémie. »

« Je n'ai pas menti, pour moi, tu es comme une sœur. Mes frères pensent la même chose. »

Julia écarquilla les yeux. Il plaisantait ? Non, elle l'avait assez fréquenté pour comprendre qu'il était le plus froid et le plus sérieux de la bande. Mais son attitude actuelle la déconcertait.

« Mais je… je n'ai pas de cellules de Jenova ! Je ne suis même pas de Gaïa. Et je ne sais pas me battre, je ne connais rien de ce monde ni de vous ! »

Yazoo s'arrêta de marcher pour mieux la regarder. Elle lut comme… de l'attendrissement dans son regard ? Non, d'habitude, il la regardait avec un air méprisant, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine à ses yeux, quelqu'un d'inférieur à lui et ses frères.

« Tu es dix fois plus forte qu'une Cetra, tu nous as aidés à combattre plusieurs monstres, tu nous as soignés plusieurs fois, moi et Loz. Et en plus, tu viens de gagner une épée magique et de nous aider à vaincre un monstre. On n'y serait jamais arrivés sans toi. Quant à ce monde, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. On est là. Et tu es comme une sœur pour nous. »

Julia n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de passer du statut d'étrangère à celui de sœur pour eux. Elle sonda les pensées du jeune homme et vit qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait.

Encore que… Elle vit que pour Loz et Kadaj, c'était vrai, ils l'aimaient bien et la considéraient comme une sœur, mais… il y avait autre chose chez Yazoo. Elle allait mettre le doigt dessus quand le jeune homme détourna le regard. Il avait dû deviner qu'elle était en train d'analyser ses sentiments. Elle fronça des sourcils. Il semblait très embarrassé, subitement.

« Et moi qui croyais que vous me détestiez, tous les trois… » dit Julia pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« On te jalousait au début, on croyait que tu étais juste une humaine ordinaire. Mais tu sais, on ne t'aurait jamais tuée. C'est juste que c'est dur pour nous, après tout ce que nous avons fait… »

« Jenova, c'est ça ? »

Yazoo se crispa en entendant ce mot.

« Alors, tu sais… »

« Cloud m'en a un peu parlé, quand je travaillais au bar », mentit la jeune fille. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait vu un film dans son monde où il tenait le rôle de méchant !

« Vu l'étendue de ton empathie, je suppose que tu as dû sentir que… »

« … Jenova n'est plus avec vous, je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on soit aussi gentil avec moi. J'ai tellement de mal à me comporter normalement avec les gens et à me faire accepter. »

« Bienvenue au club », dit Yazoo avec un sourire. Elle le lui rendit. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Allez, on y va, ou l'avion décollera sans nous », dit Yazoo.

Julia le suivit sans hésiter. D'un pas plus léger, elle emprunta la sortie du tunnel avec le jeune homme.

Le ciel semblait plus ensoleillé, tout à coup.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Des avis ? Des objections, des critiques ? _


	11. Le lac

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie, Naomie, les Licornes, les Dragons et cie. _

_Merci à Nmfrter, Tsukiyo2894, Lunastrelle, Lys9191, Abyssia, Xialdene, Yukira Shiroi et Ysa666 pour leurs reviews.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Le lac**

Les quartiers du WRO étaient calmes à cette heure-ci. Seule dans une salle de travail, Shelke tapait sur le clavier d'un ordinateur.

La jeune fille regardait les informations défiler sur l'écran. Ses beaux yeux bleu mako parcoururent la page de données puis elle tapa un nouveau code.

Un téléchargement se mit en route. Dans un soupir, la jeune fille se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle était fatiguée. Autrefois, en Deepground, jamais on n'aurait toléré qu'un membre de cette unité d'élite se laisse aller ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Mais les choses avaient changé. Shelke n'était plus un Soldat de Deepground, elle était une jeune fille acceptée au sein de l'équipe du WRO.

Elle ne portait plus sa tunique militaire moulante de Deepground, mais des vêtements ordinaires. Tifa l'avait aidée à faire les boutiques à Edge, elle avait su se faire une petite garde-robe privée.

Le plus dur était de concilier ses goûts avec son physique. Elle avait le physique d'une adolescente, alors qu'elle avait plus de vingt ans.

Elle avait donc l'habitude de porter des chemises ou des débardeurs, et des shorts ou des pantalons selon le temps.

Il y avait deux jours, Vincent l'avait appelée, et demandé de faire des recherches sur Minerva et les livres d'histoire païenne de la planète.

La jeune fille les avait trouvés et lu les passages concernant l'histoire de la déesse et les enfants de l'autre monde, la Terre.

Shelke ne savait que penser. Quand elle avait demandé pourquoi Avalanche s'intéressait à ça, Vincent lui avait répondu : « Une enfant de Minerva a travaillé dans le bar de Tifa pendant plus de deux semaines. »

Devant son silence, il avait compris qu'elle était sous le choc. Il lui avait donc tout expliqué.

Shelke s'était aussitôt lancée dans les recherches, et elle avait trouvé beaucoup de choses intéressantes, qui correspondaient à ce que Tifa avait raconté au sujet de cette fille, Juliana Summers.

Ainsi, les dieux pouvaient aimer des mortels et même avoir des enfants… Cette idée était à la fois belle et effrayante, du point de vue de Shelke.

En même temps qu'elle se documentait, elle surveillait de près les médias, espérant trouver une piste qui aiderait ses amis à retrouver la jeune fille.

Shelke se doutait de ce que la Shinra ferait si elle se faisait capturer, elle avait un bon vécu là-dessus. En aucun cas elle ne laisserait d'autres subir le même genre d'atrocités. D'autant que si ce qu'elle avait découvert sur les enfants de Minerva, Gaïa courrait un grave danger. Et ce serait la faute de la Shinra, encore une fois.

Le téléchargement venait juste de s'achever quand la radio se mit en route.

« _Nous interrompons notre diffusion pour un événement étrange : des monstres bizarroïdes se sont manifestés autour de Fort Condor, et des gens en cape noire ont été vus, ainsi qu'une mystérieuse jeune femme blonde. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant, mais nous vous le dirons dans notre prochaine…_ »

Shelke s'éloigna de la radio et courut prendre son PHS sur son bureau.

« Allô, Vincent ? Je crois savoir où se trouve votre amie », commença la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(NdA : pour cette partie, mettez la musique « You can hear the cry of the planet » du jeu playstation FF7. Ça colle à l'ambiance, je trouve)

Jamais Julia n'aurait cru que Mideel serait un tel cauchemar. Le pilote avait atterri à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville, il semblait prêter foi aux rumeurs de la ville, lui aussi.

Les quatre voyageurs avaient donc tracé leur chemin vers la ville seuls. Ils avaient traversé une végétation foisonnante. Julia avait remarqué que cela ressemblait à l'Amazonie, une région forestière de son monde où la végétation était très ressemblante, mais sans les monstres.

Ses trois amis, ou « frères » comme ils se plaisaient à le dire depuis Fort Condor, l'avaient écoutée avec intérêt. Julia s'ouvrait plus à eux depuis l'épisode dans les tunnels avec Erwan, elle leur avait un peu parlé de son monde pendant le voyage en avion.

Mais à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de leur destination, un silence lourd s'était installé. La forêt était sombre, les monstres étaient nombreux. Julia avait été écœurée par certains d'entre eux, comme les vers de mer ou les chrysales. Mais ils avaient aperçu un hippogriffe en chemin.

L'air sentait fort la Mako. La route vers Mideel était une mer de boue. Les quatre jeunes gens semblaient passer autant de temps à s'en dégager qu'à avancer.

En arrivant, ils virent que les portes de la ville n'étaient pas verrouillées. Ils s'engagèrent entre les maisons, sous une bruine qui se mit à tomber du ciel gris.

La place étati déserte, à l'exception de quelques chiens tout maigres qui fouillaient dans un tas d'ordures à l'entrée de l'une des rues. Cette ville donnait l'impression d'être restée inutilisée depuis longtemps, oubliée de tous. De grandes flaques clapotaient sous la pluie. Le sol était boueux et criblé de trous.

Le bruit de pas des quatre voyageurs attira l'attention des chiens. La langue pendante, les yeux noirs apeurés, ils tournèrent la tête, ; un instant plus tard, la meute s'enfuit dans l'allée en provoquant des éclaboussures.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » dit Julia.

« Je crois que c'est facile à deviner, dit Kadaj. La maladie a tué beaucoup de monde, et cet endroit est l'un des plus pauvres de la planète, depuis toujours. »

« Mais où les gens sont-ils partis ? Je veux dire, il y a des survivants, non ? Et s'ils ont peu de moyens, comment ont-ils fait pour s'en aller ? Ils n'ont pas juste… disparu ! »

« Non. Certains sont peut-être morts en quittant la ville et en tombant sur des monstres. Sans compter les morts de la maladie, les monstres sont des charognards. Et les autres sont… sans doute cloîtrés dans leur maison, à attendre qu'un miracle se produise, sans trop d'espoir. »

« Oh, mon Dieu… » dit Julia, d'une voix emplie de tristesse, de colère et de pitié. « Qu'ont fait les Dragons ? J'ai presque honte d'avoir un lien de parenté avec eux ! »

Les trois frères secouèrent la tête.

Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans les rues, il y eut enfin un peu de vie humaine : derrière les fentes de certains volets, la lueur d'un feu tremblait. Julia crut même entendre une faible voix murmurer une prière, mais ne put se résoudre à imaginer une personne capable d'un tel bruit : on aurait dit qu'un fantôme perdu avait oublié derrière lui son hurlement.

Au détour d'une grande rue, une silhouette en haillons sortit de l'une des ruelles attenantes et commença à lentement remonter la rue d'un pas traînant.

Les quatre jeunes gens en furent si surpris qu'ils s'arrêtèrent et restèrent les yeux fixés sur cette apparition. Comme s'il sentait leur présence, l'inconnu se retourna ; un instant, une expression effrayée se dessina sur le visage sous la capuche – impossible de dire si c'était un homme ou une femme – puis la silhouette se précipita dans une allée pour y disparaître. Lorsque Julia et les argentés arrivèrent à hauteur de celle-ci, il n'y avait plus personne. Toutes les portes qui donnaient dans l'allée semblaient avoir été barrées depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Ils ne savent même pas qui nous sommes, et ils ont peur de nous », dit Julia d'une voix surprise et peinée.

« Peut-on vraiment les blâmer ? » dit Yazoo en décrivant la rue d'un geste désolé du bras. Il sentait que des choses horribles s'étaient passées ici, tous le sentaient, et cela les affectait.

« Nous devons vérifier cette histoire d'arbre blanc, ne l'oubliez pas », dit Kadaj, espérant que leur objectif les aiderait à se concentrer.

« Bien sûr », dit rapidement Julia, même si son esprit n'arrivait pas à se fixer aussi facilement sur ce que le jeune homme avait dit. Il était dur de ne pas voir les murs couverts de boue, les rues vides et sinistres.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur progression, Julia essaya de sentir quelque chose avec son sixième sens. Mais il n'y avait que de la peur et de la désolation. Et… de l'anticipation ?

Elle s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » dit Kadaj.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Les habitants… n'ont pas seulement peur. Il y en a peu, je le sens, mais… ils attendent. »

« Attendent quoi ? » dit Loz.

Julia secoua la tête. C'était très bizarre. Comme si tout le monde attendait que quelque chose d'autre vienne remplir la ville, une forme de ville différente, bizarre et… terrifiante.

Elle préféra ne pas leur dire ça. Ils étaient déjà tous si inquiets à cause de l'ambiance de cette espèce de ville fantôme !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ils traversèrent la ville et se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la jungle. La nuit tomba.

Peu désireux de rester dormir sous la pluie, ils retournèrent en ville et entrèrent dans une maison qui avait été abandonnée : la porte était défoncée, et ils n'avaient trouvé personne dedans, à part une famille de rats qui s'était établie dans la cuisine.

Ils trouvèrent des fauteuils et un canapé qu'ils mirent dans le salon, l'endroit où le plafond était intact et où la pluie ne gouttait donc pas.

Julia eut droit au canapé, les garçons s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Ils n'avaient rien à manger, mais qu'importe. L'ambiance dans cette ville leur coupait l'appétit ! Qui voudrait manger dans des circonstances pareilles ?

Allongée sur le canapé, la jeune fille regardait le plafond. Elle pouvait y voir un nid de cafards. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cette ville sentait la mort à plein nez. Et ces gémissements…

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se fermer à ses sensations. Rien à faire. Elle prit son bracelet dans sa main et le serra fort, suppliant la pierre de l'aider à faire la sourde oreille.

Le cristal se mit à chauffer au creux de sa main. Julia se détendit. Elle sentait le pouvoir familier de la pierre l'envahir, la réchauffant doucement de son aura si bienveillante.

La jeune fille se sentit sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était de nouveau dans l'espace noir, sur la surface de glace lumineuse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle Le vit. L'arbre blanc. Son premier réflexe fut de faire marche arrière, mais un détail l'arrêta : l'arbre avait changé de couleur. Il était noir. Noir comme la nuit. Elle le discernait mal dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière était ses fruits, qui avaient pris une couleur verte Mako. Ils étincelaient comme des étoiles vertes dans la nuit.

La curiosité fut la plus forte, Julia se sentit flotter jusque près de l'arbre. Elle allait l'atteindre quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Se retournant, elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait debout devant elle. Un homme roux, aux yeux bleu électrique, vêtu d'une tenue militaire noire et d'un grand manteau rouge.

« N'y va pas. Ou ton âme se fera absorber, comme les autres. »

Il se retourna, comme gêné par son regard.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, enfant de la déesse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il se retourna, l'air surpris par sa question.

« Genesis Rhapsodos. Ou du moins, je suis l'âme de Genesis. Mais mon corps a été pris, je ne peux plus rien faire. »

Julia voulut lui parler, lui demander pourquoi il était possédé et part qui, mais elle sentit soudain quelqu'un la secouer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Yazoo penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il.

Julia frissonna. Oui, elle avait encore rêvé de ce maudit arbre.

Se dégageant du jeune homme, elle s'approcha d'une des fenêtres du salon. Les deux autres frères dormaient encore. Elle n'avait donc pas dû trop faire de bruit, ce qui la rassura.

Yazoo s'approcha d'elle en silence, espérant qu'elle daignerait lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on sera utile, ici », dit enfin Julia.

« Je commence à penser la même chose », répondit le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, regardant la pluie qui tombait dehors. Puis d'un accord tacite, chacun reprit place dans le siège et le canapé, puis se rendormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, il n'était pas moins de trois heures du matin quand Julia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait ce maudit rêve : l'arbre noir attirant son esprit, désireux de lui voler son âme…

Elle en avait assez. Ces cauchemars allaient la rendre folle ! Elle regarda les autres. Ils dormaient paisiblement. Quelle chance pour eux !

Julia hésita, puis sortit un carnet de sa poche et y griffonna un mot. Elle déchira la feuille, la posa sur le canapé puis elle sortit en silence dehors.

Elle avait besoin d'air frais. Et elle ne s'éloignerait pas trop, elle voulait juste s'aérer la tête une minute.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais la ville était toujours aussi sombre.

Après avoir marché quelques instants en suivant la limite de la ville, Julia prit un sentier, puis suivit un cours d'eau. Arrivée à son extrémité, elle resta muette d'admiration.

Devant elle se trouvait un lac calme. Une nature luxuriante entourait ce point d'eau et une cascade était visible à l'autre bout, dont les gouttes reflétaient un arc-en-ciel. La présence d'un tel lieu enchanteur était tellement improbable en ces lieux hostiles. On aurait dit de la magie.

Julia ne put résister : elle s'approcha du lac et ôta ses habits. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, se déshabilla entièrement et plongea dans le lac.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yazoo se réveilla le premier. Se levant du siège, il s'étira et s'approcha des sièges pour réveiller ses frères. Il s'aperçut soudain que le canapé était vide. Seul un petit bout de papier y trônait.

Il le prit et lut : « _Partie faire un tour. Je reviens._ »

Pestant contre son sommeil, il sortit en trombe de la maison et regarda autour de lui. Une chance, le sol boueux montrait clairement les traces de pas de la jeune fille.

Il les suivit, espérant qu'il ne la trouverait pas en difficulté quand il arriverait. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre qu'après la nuit qu'elle avait eue, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Mais pourquoi partir seule ? Elle était trop insouciante ! La leçon à Fort Condor ne lui avait pas suffi ?

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il arriva devant le lac. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'émotion devant la splendeur du lieu mais, quand il baissa les yeux vers les abords du lac, il se figea, et son émotion s'accentua.

Julia était nue dans le lac. Elle lui tournait le dos, de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches. Elle se tourna légèrement. Yazoo courut se cacher derrière le buisson le plus proche. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, aussi put-il la regarder. Elle était magnifique, son corps éclatant de jeunesse, avec des courbes parfaites. Sa poitrine était en partie cachée par son abondante chevelure, mais l'infime partie qu'il voyait de son corps était d'une beauté resplendissante.

Réalisant brusquement ce qu'il était en train de faire, Yazoo se retourna et se prit la tête dans les mains. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater. Cette fille le rendait dingue, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant.

Mais le fait de la regarder lui procurait aussi tant de mal qu'il décida de rentrer. Il devait l'oublier, enfouir ses sentiment au plus profond de son être, car il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Elle était une fille d'un autre monde, et elle avait du sang de la déesse Minerva. Lui n'était qu'un Incarné, un héritier des cellules de Jenova, la créature qui avait voulu détruire ce monde. Jamais il ne pourrait seulement oser espérer qu'elle éprouverait quelque chose pour lui. Il le lui avait bien dit, elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Ça ne pourrait jamais aller plus loin que de l'amitié.

De plus, ses frères et lui s'étaient mis d'accord il y a des mois : une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé la rédemption, ils repartiraient dans la Rivière de la Vie et y reposeraient en paix.

Mais cela signifiait s'éloigner de Julia et en instant, il n'en avait plus envie.

_Je… je l'aime ? ! _réalisa le jeune homme.

Profondément troublé et dans un état second, il revint à la maison abandonnée. Kadaj et Loz venaient de se réveiller.

« Où est Julia ? » demanda Kadaj.

Yazoo haussa des épaules et alla se mettre devant une fenêtre pour regarder l'horizon. Le ciel était aussi sombre que ses pensées. Voyant que leur frère avait un problème, Kadaj n'insista pas, mais Loz le regarda avec insistance puis marmonna quelques mots.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après avoir nagé quelque temps, Julia décida de rentrer. Elle remit ses habits, tressa ses cheveux et remit son épée à sa ceinture avant de se remettre en route vers Mideel. Elle avait atteint le sentier quand elle sentit un vent froid souffler dans son dos. Elle se figea. Ce vent… ce froid…

Lentement, elle dégaina son épée puis suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté l'air. Le chemin se perdait dans la jungle. Elle s'arrêta. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule. Elle tendit la main devant elle et fit apparaître Holy, son esprit artificiel blanc.

« Va chercher les autres, dis-leur de me rejoindre », ordonna la jeune fille.

La lumière blanche virevolta un instant devant elle puis s'en fut vers Mideel. Julia poursuivit son chemin à travers la nature.

Le sol montait, la pente devint bientôt raide. La jeune fille dut rengainer son épée pour grimper à l'aide ses deux mains. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet, elle se figea. Elle l'avait trouvé. Là, en contrebas, dans un vallon, trônait l'arbre de ses rêves. Et il avait changé de couleur. Il était noir, et ses fruits verts gorgés de Mako.

* * *

_Je m'arrête là, navrée. Je vous en supplie, ne frappez pas ! La suite arrivera, mais j'ai besoin de temps et d'idées, je sèche un peu, sorry. _

_Des reviews, siouplaît ? Ça peut aider… _


	12. Le Miroir des Rêves

_Merci à Lys9191, Lunastrelle, Yukira Shiroi, Ysa666, et Abyssia pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie, Naomie, les Licornes, les Dragons et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Le Miroir des Rêves**

_« L'art est le rêve de l'humanité, un rêve de lumière, de liberté, de force sereine »  
_(R. Rolland).

Julia fixait l'arbre, incapable de détacher son regard de l'objet qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant plusieurs nuits.

Ainsi, c'était vrai… L'arbre de vie ! Ce mythique arbre dont les légendes celtiques de sa planète parlaient. Les druides vénéraient ces arbres autrefois, car s'ils étaient entretenus avec amour et désir de paix, leurs fruits abritaient des âmes perdues, égarées, qui pourraient s'y ressourcer avant de partir en quête d'un corps pour vivre une meilleure vie, dans une famille habitée par le même amour et la même bienveillance que l'arbre.

Mais si l'arbre, en grandissant, devenait noir… cela signifiait que son gardien était animé de mauvaises intentions. Toutes les âmes étaient alors capturées, autant celles des morts que des vivants !

Julia porta la main à sa poitrine. Son cœur battait normalement. L'arbre était donc encore endormi. Il n'avait pas totalement fini de grandir, ses fruits ne brillaient pas encore assez fort, un signe qu'ils n'étaient pas encore « mûrs ».

Elle vit du mouvement à la base de l'arbre. Genesis. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle pouvait voir l'image de quelqu'un d'autre, superposée à celle du Soldat. Il y avait un type bizarre, aux cheveux noirs, avec une tenue noire rayée de bleu fluo, et des ailes métalliques dans le dos… Pas de doute, ce devait être Nero.

Soudain, une personne apparut près de lui.

« L'arbre sera bientôt prêt, Nero », dit Erwan.

Genesis se tourna vers lui. Sa voix résonna bizarrement, elle était mélangée à celle de son hôte Nero.

« Quand pourrai-je amener mon frère pour le ressusciter ? »

« Bientôt. L'arbre doit finir de grandir. »

Julia serra les poings. Alors, c'était vrai, ils avaient l'intention d'aider Nero à ramener Weiss… mais pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à ce monde qui ne leur avait rien fait ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, elle sentit une main agripper sa taille tandis qu'une autre se plaquait sur sa bouche. Elle fut entraînée en arrière et plaquée au sol. Elle vit que c'était Kadaj. Il lui fit signe de se taire, puis la relâcha.

Ses frères étaient juste à côté de lui. Holy flottait près de Yazoo. Ce dernier lui lança un bref regard étincelant de vie, puis un voile de tristesse tomba dessus. Il se détourna pour regarder avec ses frères et la jeune fille ce qui se passait en bas.

« Voilà l'arbre… » murmura Kadaj.

« Mais il est noir ! Comment ça se fait ? » dit Loz.

Julia leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Mais alors, cet arbre est la cause des morts de crise cardiaque ? » dit Kadaj.

« Oui. L'arbre noir aspire la vie des vivants en plantant une graine pourrie dans leur cœur. Puis il n'a plus qu'à entraîner l'âme de sa victime jusqu'ici pour la stocker dans un de ces fruits », dit Julia.

« C'est horrible… » dit Yazoo.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose contre ça ? Le purifier, comme tu as purifié le cadavre du serpent-tortue à Fort Condor ? » suggéra Loz.

Julia fit la moue.

« Il est trop gorgé d'énergie négative. Si je m'y étais prise plus tôt je pourrais le rendre blanc mais à mon niveau, c'est trop risqué. On doit le détruire, et libérer toutes ces âmes. »

« Alors, allons-y », dit Kadaj.

« Attends, comme ça ? ! On n'a même pas de plan ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Tu préfères attendre que l'arbre s'éveille pour aspirer d'autres vies ? »

Reconnant qu'il avait raison, la jeune fille le suivit avec ses frères au bas de la pente. Ils contournèrent le vallon jusqu'à trouver un chemin. L'entrée était bordée de deux statues d'ange. Chacun avait une aile broyée. De la crasse couvrait leur visage. La pluie l'avait fait ruisseler de telle sorte qu'ils semblaient pleurer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Hautvent quittait Fort Condor, avec à son bord Avalanche. Ils faisaient route vers Mideel.

Sur la passerelle des passagers, Tifa sangla le dernier parachute puis elle sortit son PHS et dit :

« Tout est prêt pour nous. Cloud ? »

Dans le hangar à véhicule, Cloud finit de vérifier Fenrir, puis il dit par PHS :

« Prêt. On arrive à Mideel dans combien de temps ? »

Tifa leva les yeux vers Cid, qui tenait le gouvernail.

« Arrivée à Mideel dans une heure. Attachez vos ceintures ! »

« C'est parti ! » dit Youffie, en levant le poing.

« Ouais ! » dit Tifa, en se tournant vers l'horizon, un sourire aux lèvres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Armés, Julia et les Incarnés traversèrent le sentier. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus l'odeur de la Mako devenait forte. Julia sentait l'aura des Dragons. Ils étaient plusieurs, et proches, très proches.

Soudain, Kadaj, qui marchait en tête, arriva devant la sortie du chemin et se heurta à quelqu'un qui passait juste devant lui.

« Eh, le gosse ! Tu peux pas faire attention ? » dit l'individu.

Kadaj recula et ne put retenir une toux qui se mêlait à un rire nerveux.

« Désolé, mais toi, t'aurais besoin d'un bon bain, crois-moi ! » dit-il en se pinçant le nez.

Julia reconnut aussi que ce type empestait. Et elle comprit en voyant de qui il s'agissait : Boss, un des Dragons d'Erwan. C'était un adulte dans la cinquantaine, avec des cheveux brun-roux à peine visibles sur un crâne rasé. Ses joues pendaient mollement, lui donnant l'air d'un bulldog. Il ne lui manquait que la queue et la langue pendante pour ressembler un chien, vu qu'il en avait déjà le faciès et l'odeur !

Une autre voix résonna.

« Eh, Boss ! C'est quoi, ce raffut ? »

Un gros type chauve apparut près de lui. Il aurait pu être le jumeau parfait de Boss, s'il n'avait pas autant de kilos de graisse. Il était si gros qu'il remplissait tout le passage à lui seul. Il s'agissait de Gross, son frère jumeau.

« Ces pauvres cloches ont osé s'approcher de notre arbre », dit Boss.

« On a plus de cervelles que vous, pauvres imbéciles ! » dit Julia, qui n'avait jamais pu les supporter.

Les deux hommes braquèrent leur regard sur elle. Un rictus mauvais étira leurs lèvres.

« Regarde ça, ils ont amené notre chère Julia avec eux. La pauvre ! » dit Boss.

« Touchez à un cheveu de sa tête et je vous écorche vif ! » dit Yazoo en se postant devant Julia, qui le regarda avec surprise.

Ignorant ses paroles, Gross s'approcha. Yazoo dégaina sa gunblade et lui tira dessus… mais la balle disparut dans son ventre, sans laisser de trou ni de trace de sang !

Gross émit un ricanement.

« Je suis un Dragon créateur de douleur ! Tu crois que ton jouet peut te servir à me tuer ? »

Loz se posta devant lui et fit craquer ses jointures. Il dressa le poing gauche, armant son Dual Hound.

« Et ça, mon gros, tu le supportes ? »

Il frappa un bon coup dans le ventre de Gross, mais toute la graisse amortit le choc. Agacé, il activa la fonction spéciale électrochoc. Sous le choc, Gross partit en arrière et perdit l'équilibre.

« Frérot ! » dit Boss.

Furieux, il se tourna vers les autres. Kadaj brandit son Souba et le lui mit sous la gorge.

« Je te le conseille pas ! »

Boss serra les poings. Il ne pouvait rien faire, lui. Julia le savait, il n'avait pas beaucoup de pouvoirs, il était très vieux pour son âge.

« Conduis-nous à l'arbre, ou je te coupe la tête ! » dit Kadaj en le prenant par le bras.

Acquiesçant, Boss se retourna pour leur montrer le chemin. Le petit groupe avait à peine fait quelques pas que Gross se redressa en soufflant.

« Eh ! Le combat n'est pas fini. »

Loz poussa un soupir.

« Allez-y, je m'occupe du gros. »

Julia et Boss émirent un cri étouffé de stupeur.

« QUI EST GROS ? » rugit Gross.

Il parut soudain se gonfler un peu et prendre du volume, comme un ballon.

« Faut jamais lui dire ça, c'est pire ! » dit Julia.

« Bon, moi, je me casse ! » dit Boss, échappant à la prise de Kadaj.

Il s'enfuit. Les jeunes gens voulurent le suivre, quand Gross leur fonça dessus et leur envoya à tous un coup de poing magistral. Les malheureux heurtèrent violemment le mur derrière eux et glissèrent au sol.

Se redressant, Loz se mit en position puis fonça sur le colosse, tandis que les autres restaient en arrière pour regarder.

Gross tendit la main. Un énorme gourdin y apparut. Il se mit à faire tournoyer son arme autour de lui avec un air expert, ce qui était étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi gras.

Il tenta un balayage. Loz bondit et profita de la hauteur pour tournoyer en envoyant un coup de pied au visage de Gross. Mais ses énormes joues amortirent le choc.

Tout en continuant d'esquiver les attaques, l'argenté enchaîna plusieurs coups de poing au niveau du ventre, qui ne firent que rebondir sur la graisse de ce monstre.

Dégoûté, Loz recula un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un adversaire pareil ! Comment s'y prendre avec ce gros tas de…

Soudain, il eut une petite idée.

« Alors, tu viens, fardeau… heu, frérot ? » dit-il avec l'air faussement contrit.

Gross montra les dents et se mit à feuler. Julia, elle fit la grimace. Bon sang, à quoi jouait Loz.

« Tu veux que je te tue, c'est ça ? » dit Gross.

« Comme si tu pouvais te battre, espèce de blob ! »

Fou de rage, Gross lui fonça dessus. Il dressa son arme en l'air et frappa au sol. Loz l'esquiva puis fit un balayage au sol.

Perdant l'équilibre, Gross tomba de tout son long sur le dos. La rage fut telle qui se mit à gonfler encore plus, jusqu'à devenir si rond… qu'il ne put se redresser.

« Je… Je suis coincé ? ! ? » dit le bibendum.

Loz le souleva à bouts de mains et lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

« C'est de la triche ! » gémit Gross.

Loz prit de l'élan, puis le jeta droit vers un arbre, où l'énorme colosse se retrouva coincé entre deux branches, les jambes et les bras pendants dans le vide.

Fiers pour Loz, ses frères et Julia coururent vers lui pour l'acclamer quand soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Des cris résonnèrent dans le vent.

Julia frémit. Ces cris… c'était les âmes de la Rivière de la Vie !

Les quatre jeunes gens coururent au bout du chemin et arrivèrent sur la place où trônait l'arbre. Il luisait plus fort qu'avant.

Le sol continua de trembler. Des fissures se formèrent dans la terre.

Un rire au-dessus de leur tête résonna. Levant les yeux, ils virent au sommet de l'arbre Genesis et Erwan, qui les regardaient.

« Alors, vous êtes venus ? » dit Erwan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Erwan, arrête ça ! » dit Julia.

« Oh non ! Toi seule le pourrait, cousine, mais dis-moi, ton niveau est-il suffisant ? Non ! Alors, tu ferais mieux de te rendre et de nous rejoindre. »

« La ferme ! On ne se rendra pas, on va arrêter ça ! » cria Kadaj.

Déjà, il brandissait Souba et se dirigeait vers l'arbre, suivi par les autres, quand soudain, une puissante bourrasque de vent les frappa dans le dos. Une tempête semblait se lever, provoquée par l'arbre.

« Accrochez-vous à ce que vous pouvez ! » dit Yazoo.

Kadaj courut prendre appui à un rocher. Loz agrippa un petit arbre, Julia en prit un autre pas très loin. Yazoo s'agrippa à un autre rocher.

Le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort. Des nuages de poussière s'élevèrent. Les fissures dans le sol s'agrandirent, laissant voir la lueur verdâtre de la Mako.

Baissant les yeux, tous virent alors quelque chose d'étrange : la Rivière de la Vie changeait de couleur. Elle virait au rouge sang. Et quelque chose semblait remuer dedans.

Avec horreur, Julia comprit que l'énergie négative de l'arbre se répandait dans la Rivière. Les âmes des malheureux se mettaient à se solidifier. On voyait maintenant des êtres vaguement humains et de couleur rougeâtre gesticuler en tous sens, comme des damnés de l'enfer s'apprêtant à sortir de la terre pour venir chercher les vivants.

« C'est ignoble ! » gémit Julia.

« Vous devriez déclarer forfait, maintenant ! » dit Erwan.

« LA FERME ! Qui déclarerait forfait contre _vous _!? » dit Kadaj.

« Alors ça, c'est quoi ? »

Erwan tendit la main. Un joli ruban rose apparut dessus. Les Argentés n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Non ! Aéris aussi… ?

« Les gars ! » gémit Julia. Le vent s'était fait si fort que la jeune fille avait les jambes au-dessus du sol. « Je vais lâcher… Aaaaaah ! » Elle finit par lâcher. Le vent l'attira vers l'arbre.

« JULIA ! » Kadaj n'hésita pas et l'attrapa au vol. Mais l'excès de poids l'entraîna à son tour dans le vent, vers l'arbre.

Jurant, Loz et Yazoo se regardèrent puis lâchèrent leurs sources d'appui et les rejoignirent dans la tornade que l'arbre générait.

« Bon sang, quel pouvoir ! » dit Loz.

Kadaj lança un coup d'œil à l'arbre.

« Yazoo, prends soin de Julia ! » Il la lui lança, puis fonça vers l'arbre.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que… ? » dit son frère.

« Si c'est comme ça, plus le choix ! » dit Kadaj. Il tendit son bras gauche et arma une matéria bleue.

Julia comprit avec horreur ce qu'il voulait faire et tendit la main vers lui.

« ARRÊTE ! Si tu invoques Bahamut, tu détruiras l'arbre, mais aussi toutes ces âmes ! »

« Mieux vaut en perdre quelques-unes plutôt que la Rivière de la Vie entière ! » dit le jeune homme.

La matéria s'illumina, des flammes bleues enveloppèrent tout son bras. Il tendit la main vers le ciel, mais soudain, la matéria s'éteignit. La sphère se détacha de son bras et flotta jusqu'à l'arbre, où elle disparut dans un de ses fruits.

Loz et Yazoo regardèrent leurs bras. Leurs matérias sortaient aussi, l'arbre aspirait ces concentrés d'âmes des Cetras.

Arrivés à quelques centimètres de l'arbre, les quatre jeunes gens virent l'écorce se fendre, ouvrant une bouche béante qui les engloutit.

Tous les quatre virent un vortex se former devant eux, les entraînant dans un tourbillon de lumières. Julia sentit la main de Yazoo glisser de la sienne.

Elle serra plus fort, refusant de se détacher de lui.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Les quatre amis sentirent les secousses cesser. Ils flottèrent tout doucement vers le sol où ils y atterrirent en douceur.

Interdits, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. L'espace était d'un blanc laiteux, tout était comme… vide !

« Où… où on est ? » dit Kadaj.

Impuissante, Julia regarda autour d'elle. Bon sang, où étaient-ils ? Soudain, le blanc disparut. Tout devint noir.

Ils virent alors qu'ils marchaient sur une étrange matière bleue vitreuse, comme un immense miroir de glace.

Julia reconnut le miroir de ses rêves. Et soudain, elle comprit : le Miroir des Rêves ! Une autre légende de son monde. Si Gaïa avait la Rivière de la Vie comme source de magie et de liens vers d'autres mondes, la Terre, elle, avait le Miroir des Rêves.

_Et il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Soudain, le miroir se troubla. Une image apparut sous leurs pieds : un homme aux cheveux gris hérissés en tous sens. Il portait pour seul vêtement une espèce de pantalon blanc bouffant avec une armature crénelée noire, et des bottes de la même couleur. Son corps semblait flotter dans l'eau en dessous du miroir.

« Weiss », murmura Julia.

_Exactement_, dit une voix au-dessus de leur tête. Dans un battement d'ailes, Genesis apparut de l'autre côté de Weiss, juste devant eux.

« J'ai reçu l'aide des Dragons et utilisé une graine d'arbre de vie. Elle a aspiré des âmes de la Rivière de la Vie et ouvert un passage donnant accès à une autre source de magie : le Miroir des Rêves, la source de vie de ton monde, Julia. Cela va me permettre de ramener mon frère Weiss à la vie. »

Julia frémit. Alors, c'était ça le plan des Dragons, depuis le début ! Détruire la Terre en épuisant la magie du Miroir des Rêves. Et ils utilisaient la détresse du frère de Weiss pour cela.

Genesis regarda Weiss, puis son propre reflet. Il émit un sifflement méprisant.

« Ce corps ne me sert plus à rien, maintenant. »

Un nuage noir jaillit de Genesis, qui tomba inerte au sol. Nero apparut près de lui.

« Tu m'as bien servi, alors je te laisserai survivre à tes risques et périls ici », dit ce dernier.

Il se tourna vers Weiss et tendit la main vers le miroir, à l'endroit où se trouvait le reflet de son frère, quand l'image se brouilla. À sa place apparut… un chien ? !

« Qu'est-ce que… ? ! »

Les argentés se tournèrent vers Julia. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés. Elle semblait en transe. Son corps s'illumina. La surface glacée s'illumina à son contact.

Les argentés sentirent l'aura de la jeune fille se répandre autour d'eux. Son pouvoir était empli de chaleur, de bienveillance et de vie !

« Tu te sers de pouvoirs dont tu ignores la nature et que tu ne contrôles pas, Nero ! » dit la jeune fille.

Furieux, ce dernier fit apparaître un nuage de noirceur qu'il lança sur eux. Mais dès qu'il arriva à leur niveau, il se transforma en un nuage de papillons noirs qui disparurent dans le noir.

Nero serra les dents. Cette gamine maniait les rêves bien mieux que lui !

« Mon frère… Où est mon frère ? ! Qu'en as-tu fait ? ! » gémit Nero. Il commença à prendre peur. Sa panique agit sur le miroir, dont l'onde calme se mit à s'agiter.

Julia se crispa. Le Miroir des Rêves était comme elle : sensible aux pensées des gens et à leurs émotions.

Doucement, elle tendit son esprit vers les Argentés. Ceux-ci ressentirent sa présence et comprirent son message : ils devaient l'aider.

D'instinct, ils lâchèrent leurs armes puis se prirent tous les quatre par la main. Leurs esprits s'unirent, un rêve apparut dans le miroir au centre de leur cercle : L'arbre de Mideel.

La tempête cessa peu à peu. La Rivière de la Vie redevint verte et calme. Les fissures dans le sol se refermèrent. L'arbre tomba au sol. Les fruits se cassèrent en tombant au sol. Les âmes, libres, retournèrent à la Rivière de la Vie.

Tout s'effaça dans un grand flash de lumière.

* * *

_Iiiiiiik ! Je sais que vous allez me tuer, alors je ne suis pas contrariante. Voici le chapitre suivant. Cliquez, et lisez. _

_Mais je vous serai reconnaissante de mettre une review ici pour ce chapitre, juste pour me dire si ça va, parce qu'il a été très dur à écrire. Juste pour voir si ça tient la route, d'acc' ? Vous pouvez y revenir après si vous voulez, juste, j'espère que quelqu'un y pensera, comme ça. _


	13. Épilogue

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Julia, Eddie, Naomie, les Licornes, les Dragons et cie. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Épilogue**

Le ciel était bleu, un fait inhabituel à Mideel, depuis la période de l'épidémie cardiaque. Curieux, les habitants pointèrent le nez hors de leur fenêtre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, les gens sortirent et regardèrent autour d'eux. La végétation de la ville avait fleuri, le sol était couvert d'une belle herbe jalonnée de fleurs.

Le soleil traversa les nuages, séchant l'eau que la pluie avait amassée sur les toits.

Au détour d'un sentier, près d'un lac, cinq jeunes gens étaient allongés à même le sol, évanouis. Les restes de l'arbre gisaient au sol. Ce n'était plus qu'un vieux tronc grisâtre, pétrifié. Qui aurait pensé que cet arbre avait failli produire une catastrophe qui aurait causé la fin de deux mondes : Gaïa et la Terre ?

Devant les restes de l'arbre gisaient une jeune fille blonde et trois argentés. Même évanouis, ils étaient toujours en cercle et se tenaient tous la main. Plus loin reposait le corps de Genesis. Celui-ci fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit en voyant la lumière du soleil.

Après tous ces mois de possession, il était libre ! Nero l'avait enfin quitté. Il se tourna vers les autres et sourit à Julia. Quand elle se réveillerait, il la remercierait pour avoir rêvé son retour dans le monde des vivants. Ainsi que ses trois « frères », qui avaient partagé son rêve.

Soudain, un bruit suspect résonna. Des gens approchaient. Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui. Puis, il prit deux des Incarnés par le bras chacun et déploya son aile. Tout en battant l'air en avant, il recula avec eux et les cacha derrière un buisson.

Puis il revint près des deux restants : Loz et Julia. Il vit soudain une ombre au bout du chemin menant au vallon.

Serrant les dents, il attrapa Loz et le traîna jusqu'au buisson, puis il s'y cacha et regarda qui venait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tseng accourut dans le vallon, l'arme au poing. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne sauf une jeune fille blonde évanouie. Pas de doute, c'était cette fameuse Juliana Summers qu'il avait vue au bar du _7th Heaven_.

Mais pas de traces des Incarnés. Décrochant son PHS, il dit :

« Reno ? Je l'ai trouvée. Amène l'hélico. »

« _Et les Incarnés ?_ »

« Pas de traces. On interrogera la fille à son réveil. »

Puis il raccrocha. Se penchant, il souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras et prit le chemin menant à la sortie du vallon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Caché dans les broussailles, Genesis émit un juron. S'il avait su que la Shinra rappliquerait pour enlever l'enfant de la déesse !

Dès que Tseng se pencha pour soulever la jeune fille, il voulut sortir des buissons pour l'arrêter, quand l'espace changea autour de lui.

Il se retrouva dans la Rivière de la Vie avec les Incarnés, toujours inconscients. Minerva apparut devant lui.

« Déesse… Pourquoi m'avoir emmené maintenant ? Votre descendante va… »

« Je sais. J'ai tout vu, Genesis. Mais si l'une des dernières de ma lignée est venue dans ce monde, c'était avant tout pour te libérer. Maintenant, je dois prendre des mesures spéciales pour que vous vous retrouviez, et poursuiviez le destin que je vous ai tracé. »

Elle se tourna vers les Incarnés puis, d'un simple geste de la main, les fit disparaître dans un nuage de filaments verts.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Genesis.

« En sécurité. Aéris s'occupera d'eux, ne t'inquiète pas. Toi, tu dois suivre un autre chemin. Va, maintenant. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le vallon. Mais il n'y avait plus de traces de Julia ni du Turk.

Juste à ce moment, Cloud et Avalanche arrivèrent. Ils balayèrent le paysage du regard, puis aperçurent Genesis.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? » dit Cloud.

Genesis serra les poings. La déesse voulait donc qu'il s'allie à Avalanche pour la retrouver ? Mais alors que faire pour les Incarnés ?

Haussant mentalement des épaules, il s'approcha en souriant aimablement. Mais intérieurement, il était inquiet.

Qu'allait-il arriver à Julia, maintenant ?

* * *

_Navrée, je m'arrête là. Cette fic-là est terminée. _

_J'écrirai la suite, une deuxième fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà des idées en tête ! _

_Des reviews ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de toute cette histoire, jusque-là ? Des requêtes pour la suite ? _


End file.
